Second chance
by Nirain
Summary: What you may do if you get a second chance to come back to world, but in the form which you weren't expecting?
1. When you crossed the line

**I know it'll be very _different_ fic, from everything what you read and most of you probably won't like it, but I had this idea in head for months and when I finally decided to write, I thought why to not publish it here? **

**For a half of story you won't see there Craig and John Paul as a couple, so if you're not patient, better don't read it ;) Beside after reading three chapter you understand why they can't be together and probably you'll say I was right. **

**If you can't stand Spike, Darren or them both, it's not fic for you...or you may just pass by some parts when they'll be. ;)**

**If you have some questions or want to talk, PSM me. I don't bite, so you'll come back in all pieces ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it ;) **

Chapter one

When you crossed the line

The front door opened to the entire width and young man came inside, laden with many carrier-bags and blue blouse holding in teeth. He closed the door with foot and stopped on the track waiting for someone who could help him. But like he providing, nobody came. Irate he let the blouse laid down and put, with too much force that was needing, carrier-bags on the floor. He heard rumors in living room and like something smashed on the ground. The man rolled his eyes, knowing that this will end like that sooner or later if she doesn't stop watching TV and panting nails in the same time.

'What are you doing there?!' She shouted angrily from living room.

'Just waiting as somebody move his ass and help me with carrier-bags!' He shouted back and smiled with gloat as he heard her steps. Moment later young fairy woman with a pink loop on the head appeared in the corridor, giving the man murderous look.

'You could just ask me about it. You don't have to ruining all corridor.' She snapped and took few carrier-bags from the floor.

'You can just think about it, 'Chaela. I can't do everything in this house.' The man said angrily and followed woman to the kitchen. Like he thought in sink were pile of dirty plates and all blade smeared with something yellow. Probably mustard. 'Why you didn't wash the dishes?!' He asked, losing the remains of patience. 'It's not that hard to do this 'Chaela. Especially when you're sitting in home for all day!'

'I was busy.' She replied and passed by him, even didn't look at him for moment. _Stripling, _he thought, shaking his head. Sometimes he had enough her and this all life. He was tired of being everybody's servant and hated his work in the market for nothing, cause boss didn't give him again all payment. It was so frustrating.

'Busy with what?!' He cried and again followed her, this time to the small living room, where Michaela laid down on the dark couch with traces of pink nail polish on it and started watching TV.

'There's new show in TV, which I wanted to watch. I don't know why you're so angry, John Paul.' She said screwing the face. John Paul tightened his fits.

'When mum asked me if I can take you for few weeks to himself and I agreed, I thought you may help me in flat cause I don't have too much time to take care about it. If you forget I'm working all day and when I'm back to home, I don't have strength to clean all apartment! You should help me, as a compensation, cause you're living with me for free without any duties and you don't even care to find a job. For God's Sake, you're not kid anymore, 'Chaela! '

'I don't have to thank you for this, John Paul. You're my older brother, it's your duty to take care about younger sister, when she doesn't has a place to stay.' She said, giving him maliciously smile. Like always he had many responsibilities to the family, it's shame it doesn't work on the other side too! _They can only require from me, giving nothing in return. They even can't say fucking "thank you"._

'You're stupid cow, 'Chaela.' John Paul said through the teeth and turned off the TV. Michaela shouted surprised, didn't expected this.

'Oy, I was watching this!'

'I have enough this!' he cried, 'nobody respects me in this family. Everybody thinks that I should everything throw away and go to you and do what you want. Like I don't have own life!'

'But you always did this.' Michaela said giving him odd look. 'So why are you complaining?'

'This stage in my life ended, 'Chaela. I'm not anymore an errand boy! I'm not living with you and mum, I started new life!' He shouted.

'Oh, yea. You started.' She said maliciously crossing arms against chest, 'you're alone as a finger John Paul. You don't have friends cause you don't have time to meeting with them. You have irredeemable work without future, and don't have a boyfriend. You have nothing, instead of me. So how anyone could respecting you in family, if you're loser? Yes John Paul, you're loser!' It was enough for him, he couldn't look at her face now. She heightened.

'Take your things and go out, Michaela. Go to mum.' John Paul said firmly stretched out his hand toward her bedroom. _She crossed the line._

'What?! You can't kick me out, John Paul!' She cried shocked. 'I'm your sister!'

'Really? Try me.' He crossing arms against chest, his eyes stared at her unfriendly. _And what are you do now, princess? _

'And where I stay, then? On the street?!'

'You had two options Michaela. You could stay at my flat or go to the Nana. I think, you understand now where you'll land.' He replied with a small satisfaction. Michaela gnashed her teeth and walked toward bedroom, spanking her brother on the arm when she passed by him. He didn't say a word at it, just observing her.

'I'll tell everything mum!' She yelled. John Paul knew it was her the last resort.

'And I tell Jackie and 'Cedes what you really doing when you told them you're working on a new project from the work. They won't be happy if they find out, you lied to them and took a money for them for new clothes and nail polish, don't you think?!' He fired back, knowing that he hit her blind-spot. In Michaela's eyes he only saw cold and hate. He gulped, hardly withstand her look. _Maybe I just heightened too much. _

'I hate you! I don't want to see your bloody face again, you're finish for me!' She said cruelly. It hurt him very much, but he didn't allow himself to show his feelings, otherwise she'll be the winner and destroy him to the end. He needed to be strong. 'Now I know why Brad left you, John Paul. You're dick!' She shouted and closed the door with a slam behind herself. John Paul stared at the door, speechless, he felt tears in eyes. _No I didn't heighten._ She didn't have right to told this. She exactly knew how hard and painful was for him his separation with Brad. How many tears and nerves he lost, before he agreed that nothing change. That everything was over. _You don't have any clue how much I want to disappeared...to die, 'Chaela… It'll be good for everybody._ He quickly wiped his eyes with sleeve of shirt and took a deep breath before he speak up again.

'I'm going change 'Chaela. In an hour I'll have a match, so take the keys with herself. I'll take them back at mum's.' He said and walked to the bathroom as no responses came from his sister. _It promises to be a long day, _he thought and took off his shirt. Maybe for once he won't late for a match.

The match went pretty well, John Paul's protégés won three to two and go to the top in general classification. This was more than they could ever imagined and John Paul was very proud of them, especially when he recalled how hard was in the beginning. It was really difficult to kept in check entire herd of teenagers and taught them discipline. It was two years of hard work and now John Paul saw the effects of his and all team work. He felt amazed. It was one of the few things which he was able to made. _Maybe I'm not that loser as you thought 'Chaela. _He didn't fail it and he was really proud of himself like never before.

'Night coach!' they shouted when all team finally left the pub at midnight after celebrating their great success. John Paul followed them with a goofy smile, knowing that he probably drank too much this night, but he could afford it today. It was a special night, he felt it in bones.

'Night, guys! See you tomorrow at training!' He shouted back to them and waved his hand. When they disappeared, John Paul removed his mobile phone from the pocket and looked at screen. There were four missed calls from Michaela and two from his mum, so it looks like she had to be in mum's house now. _I should know it_, John Paul shook his head and hid his mobile phone in pocket, not ready for argue with his mother now. He phone to them later, when he'll land on the flat. _For once they can wait_. He was walking along empty street when his attention caught small black kitty with a paw wrapped with carrier-bag, who nervously tossing himself in the middle of street, meowing sadly. John Paul wasn't heartless, he quickly walked toward cat and kneeling next to him. He gently took him into arms and loosened the carrier-bag without problems. The kitty meowed quietly as John Paul stroked his small head and put him on the street.

'You're free now.' He smiled and threw the carrier-bag behind himself. Black ears moving slightly, recording some interesting sounds, amber eyes widened so much, that John Paul barely noticed his vertical pupils. It was something strange in this cat, John Paul felt it when his eyes met with kitty's, and he lost himself on them, couldn't move even on one millimeter. He saw his reflection in his eyes, slowly drowning in amber ocean's. He opened mouth trying to said something, but nothing came. Like he lost his voice. He just could looking into kitty's eyes with feeling that he knew this cat from somewhere, he looks so familiar. _But where? _Suddenly the eyes gone away leaving John Paul confused. There was only black emptiness and strange cold air which sprang up suddenly, rustling the nearest leafs. There was something bad hanging in the air, he felt it with all body. But he can't specified what. _Maybe I drunk more than much. _

'Oy, look out!' Someone screamed behind his back. John Paul felt as the ground quaking slightly. He turned his head on the side and looked again into amber ocean's, which in a minute grew and grew more, swallowed him all. Only when he felt severe pain in the side of body, he understood it wasn't cat's eyes anymore. It was the truest car and it was too late for run away.

In a minute he felt warm blood in mouth and was lying on the cold street, surrounded by few unfamiliar faces. He couldn't do nothing. Only his eyes moving slowly, recording everybody's moves trying to sorting out what just happened.

'Ambulance will be there in a minute. How's him?' The man above him asked the woman who gently touched John Paul's neck to check the pulse.

'Not good. He has a very weak pulse.' She replied.

_I'm dying, _it crossed through his mind and for the first time since the accident he was terrified. He looked on the left side as he heard familiar sound. His mobile phone was laying near to him, calling, but he didn't have strength to move his hand even for one millimeter. He saw _mum_ on the screen and felt as tears gathered in his eyes. He had feeling he won't phone to her never again, especially when black kitty again appeared on the darkness, with small paws on his mobile phone, meowing loudly as someone was stripped him of leather. _It's over._

'Cat' John Paul whispered with widened eyes. The man above him looked in the same direction what he and wrinkled his eyebrows. The kitty looking straight at John Paul like nobody was there. _Don't be afraid boy. _John Paul shivered, the cat squeezing knowingly his eyes. _It' just me or this cat spoke to me? Oh my God, I losing my mind! Help me! _

'He has hallucination. It's not good.' The man said shaking his head. John Paul almost fainted. _The cat wasn't existing_. He always thinking that if Death existing in some form, it'll came to him as a Grim Reaper…no in a black kitty's form. It was crazy. He never before heard about something like that. In none culture Death was presenting as a cat._ I losing my mind, or maybe that really looks a Death…If it's true I like her in this form… Death doesn't look so bad as everybody saying. _He heard the ambulance, unfamiliar faces saying to him he'll be fine, but he felt it won't end good for him. He'll die tonight, he knew that. Death was waiting for him patiently, observing him with big amber eyes. John Paul asked about it, it was only him who leaded the Death to himself. _I wanted to die, and finally I got it. _

'We lose him!' The paramedic shouted, John Paul heard as his heart slowly releasing in his chest. _I'm dying. _He became sleepy, in front of his eyes he only saw darkness, although he had opened eyes. _If it's death, why I didn't see a tunnel with white light? _He asking himself, his breath became heavy. _Why it's so dark here? Why there is no light? It should be, everybody telling about it. _He didn't know what's going on, what's happening with him now. He felt tears on his cheeks and hearing paramedics low voices..._I'm flying above the clouds, free from destination..._He smiled as he finally noticed softly white light at the end..._I started this night and landing is not in the plans..._His heart stopped beating, darkness turned into amber ocean's in which he found peace. He was light as a feather..._I'm flying above the clouds..._Everything became quiet and John Paul knew that he crossed the last line in his life. _I'm dead._ He was in amber ocean's, not sure if the end looks like that, or it's only beginning to something bigger. He was confused and terrified, didn't know what expected on the other side. Nobody prepared him for this, especially for a death in the age of twenty..._I'm absolutely sure that I know nothing_...


	2. On the other side of light

**I update anoter two chapters and I hope you'll like it ;)**

He slowly opened eyes as he felt intolerable warm on the eyelids. He saw blue sky above himself and felt pleasant wind on all body. _It's a paradise or I'm still alive? _He turned himself on the stomach and squeezed eyes as he felt acute pain in a right leg. _Surely_ s_till alive, _he thought gnashing teeth because of pain. When the ache disappeared, he slowly raised up from the ground. It was strange feeling, cause he couldn't properly stand. He only could be on all fours, nothing more, but strangely it didn't prevent him. _After all it's not that bad, I guess. __But where the hell I am? It's not hospital. _He looked around totally confused. There wasn't any golden gate or angelic choirs so he surely wasn't in a paradise. It looked like more he was still on the Earth, when he noticed some old-fashioned home with black roof and small yard after which were running the chickens. John Paul licked his lips as his eyes stopped at the fowl, suddenly having a big appetite to try them. _I must be really hungry, _he thought, not quite understanding his odd desire. He slowly moved toward yard hardly stopping himself for a bit tiny hen which appeared in front of him. He fizzled with pain as something sticking in his hand. _Just great. __I'm in a some village, walking on all fours… They'll think that I'm mad._ Suddenly the back door opened and some old man in dirty jeans and flannel shirt appeared on the yard, holding in hand shovel.

'Sir! Hello, can you help me?!' John Paul shouted loudly and walked into his direction. 'I don't know where I am and how I get here. Can I just phone to my family, they probably worrying about me.' He was trying to sound politely, but it was very hard to do it, when some stupid dog barking behind him so loud that he didn't hear his voice. He was sure that he didn't reach his goal and failed first impression, cause man's face suddenly coagulated and his eyes stared at John Paul with anger.

'Bloody Jacobs!' He yelled out raged toward John Paul. 'He always taking this straggles from the street to his home and they instead of staying there with him, coming to me to kill my fowl! But I'll do something with this!' He waved his shovel and slowly walking toward John Paul. _What the hell? What's wrong with this guy?! _

'I didn't do nothing wrong, sir. I just need a help! Please!' But when he noticed dangerous glint in his eyes and blade spade above himself, he quickly changed his mind and quickly ran away before the odd man could hurt him.

'I'll get you! Sooner or later, but get you!' He shouted behind John Paul, fortunately didn't have strength to ran after him. John Paul felt as his heart loudly beating in the chest, as it wanted to escape. Although he was on all fours he was surprisingly quickly and efficiently, he even didn't feel pain in hands anymore. _I don't know what's going on there__. __Maybe this is another hallucination? Like Death in cat's form last night or this odd barking few moments earlier which I heard? It was really strange, like if these barking extracted from my mouth. _He finally stopped, tired of thinking and exhaustive running, suddenly feeling thirsty. Fortunately there was small puddle few steps away from him. Normally he wouldn't do that, but in this situation, he didn't have too much choice. If he didn't want to die of thirst, he have to drink it even if the water was dirty as well. He approached puddle and looked down. In one moment he frozen. _Oh My God! _Instead of his pale face with messy blonde hair, he saw in reflection something which terrified him to the end. His heart stopped beating as he noticed Golden Retriever's big head with familiar blue shining eyes. His eyes. _No way! It's just a dream, stupid nightmare. __It can't be true…_He felt as his legs bended under him. John Paul and Michaela always wondering if dogs can faint. Now he knew it's possible, especially when everything became black and he helplessly laid on the ground, sinking into darkness.

* * *

Passing by him car woke up him, returning him to the reality. John Paul opened eyes and when he noticed again damn blue sky, he immediately looked down at his body to check if it was only stupid dream or just sad reality. Unfortunately for him, good luck left him a long time ago, before his meeting with ill-fated kitty. He wanted cry. _God, why me?!_ He was looking at his long four legs and golden shaggy body. He heard as from his mouth came quiet squeak. _So it's real. I'm a dog. Geez, how's that happened? _He was alone in the middle of nothing with long empty road between green fields and small puddle. _It's a nightmare. _He didn't have any clue where he was, he only guessing it must be some village. _But where? In which part of England I am?! _He now, he could still sitting here and wait until someone will find him, but chances that this will happen was really small. His instinct and mind prompted him to go, and he felt that was the only good choice. If he wanted to survive, he needing to go away from this place.

He raised up from the ground and slowly walk along the street with hope that maybe one day he'll find a way to home...to his family. _They worrying about me now, and I even can't phone to them and tell that everything's fine...well almost fine. _The problem was he wasn't sure how to start his trip, in which direction go if the road finally end. _What dog will do in my place? _He thought about his old dog. When he was searching for something, especially for a food, he was sniffing. _Maybe I should try this too? _He put his nose to the ground and started sniffing. He felt something familiar in nostrils, so immediately began his trip along the street. He had feelings that this night he won't spend on the street, he felt specific scent of the people and...roast chicken. _Food...The village must be near here. I feel it. _

He wasn't quite sure how long he was walking, maybe one or two hour, until he noticed few houses which suddenly grew up along the street. He was exhausted and hungry, but most of all simply happy. _Finally I find it. _John Paul ran toward village with growing chances that maybe he'll find here something to eat and place for a sleep. It wasn't a large village, he noticed, the centre was located few minutes away and probably didn't have too much residents cause he barely noticed four people sitting in a small cafeteria. He wanted to came to them with hope that maybe they'll give him something to eat, when his nose caught another interesting scent. _Food, _crossed through his mind, his stomach rumbling from hunger. He raised his head over the street and frozen as he noticed a duck walking lonely on the middle of mind and conscience telling him to leave the duck in peace and find something else, but his instincts were stronger than anything. _I need to catch this duck._ Weighing every move, he approaching the bird, leaving everything to instinct. _It can't be so hard, on Animal Planet it was looking very simple. I just have to be quiet and wait for her. _He licked his lip nervously, as the duck still slowly circling the street, irate him more and more. He couldn't wait any longer, hunger was too threw everything on one card. He jumped toward duck with opened muzzle ready to celebrating his victory, when the duck suddenly noticed him, spread her wings and flew away before he could caught her. _Shit! _He quickly ran after her, didn't bother about anything what was on his track. Now only interested him how to fill the belly. He jumped over the stone bench, almost causing in two old granny heart attack, and followed the duck to the somebody's possession. The duck lower her flight. _Now I catch you! You're mine! _Without thinking he jumped over the bushes and quickly regretting it as he noticed small pound under his paws. _Oh, fuck! _It was only one second. He fell to the cold water, scaring not only his potential lunch but all herd of ducks which peacefully floating before John Paul appeared in their pound. The ducks flew away without any problems...no like John Paul. He was waggling his legs as a crazy, trying to kept himself on the surface. He was so terrified that he couldn't properly thinking. _Dogs can swimming. So why I can't?! _His instinct again failed. _Even as a dog I'm a loser._ Before water swallowed him completely, he howled for the last time. _Why God? I just died last night, why I have to go through the same one more time? It's a punishment, or what?! _Then he felt rumours on the surface and felt someone's warm hands under his front legs. Somebody's quickly get him out from the water and laid him on the drew bridge. John Paul felt water in lungs, but he couldn't properly cough in his "new" body. He just opened widely as he could his muffle and let the water ran from his body with a small help from the stranger who firmly struck him on the spine. Probably he did this for nothing, but John Paul really appreciated his help. _I'm alive. _When his breath calmed and everything's looked fine again, he felt warm hand gently stroking his wet head. He couldn't thanked him personally, but he could used his very long tail which happily wagging. _Sorry, but you won't get nothing more. _He turned head toward stranger, wanting to see who has saved his life. He saw young, tanned man about his age with dark hair, and the most beautiful chocolate eyes which he saw in his whole life. John Paul was stunned. The stranger smiled to him in so lovely way that John Paul felt as his legs bended under him. If he wasn't a dog surely he'll melted under the pressure of his gaze.

'How you get there?' He asked gently, still stroking his head. 'In my whole life I didn't see a dog who can't swim.' _Not only you. _He laughed quietly but quickly stopped as he noticed John Paul's sadly eyes. 'Poor you. You're thin as a skeleton!' _You don't look better from what I see. _John Paul measured his slim silhouette when in the meantime man turned toward home and shouted. 'Steph! Come here quickly!' _His girlfriend? _

'What do you want?!' The man rolled his eyes irate as he heard her response.

'Take the blanket and come here!' He shouted back.

'For what?!' She yelled again from the house. The man gnashed his teeth. _Nope, however I guess she's his sister. I feeling like I was in home again. These all conversation with Michaela, as I was seeing her now. _

'Stop asking, just come here and look! You can paint your nails later!' _Like Michaela. _John Paul squeaked sadly as he thought about his younger sister. _Maybe I was too harsh for her. In the end she isn't a bad girl, she's only very confused. _

'Shhh' man said to him, gently stroking his back. 'You're safe now.' _I don't know if I want it. _

'Can you tell me now what do you want from me?' John Paul looked at fairy young woman who appeared in the bridge with blue blanket. Her blue eyes stopped at him, her hand covered her mouth. 'Why you didn't tell me earlier!?' She shouted and quickly covered John Paul with blanket, almost pushing man to the water, if he didn't catch the barrier. Before he could answer she continued. 'My God he's cold! Where did you find him?' _Geez, like I was watching Carmel. _Man murmured something under the breath and angrily pushed her back.

'Calm down, Steph. You scary him!' He shouted out raged, pointing at the dog.

'I'm not. Look! He's happy!' She said with widen smile as she noticed as John Paul wagging his tail. 'He's so cute! Does he has a collar?'

'Nope.' The man replied. 'It's straggler, I guess. I've never before seen him here.'

'Me too...Did you notice his eyes?' She asked excited. 'They're blue...I always thought only husky can have blue.' Her arms wrapped around John Paul. He had nothing against this closeness, he needing this now very much. She was so friendly and lovely as Carmel, for moment he felt as he was in home again.

'So now you know you thought wrong.' Craig said impatient and hid his hands in pockets. _He's looking so sexy when he's angry. _'Look, can you just leave him in a peace for moment? I want to give him something to eat.'

'Oh, right. I coming with you! Come on boy, we give you something nice to eat!'

'Can you just shut up, Steph?! I can't stand your mumbling.' John Paul quickly followed them, couldn't wait for properly meal after a long trip. He came to the home and looked around surprised as he noticed a counter and few tables with chairs. _It's a pub or restaurant? _

'Come on, jump here!' Steph sat down on the couch next to the window and gently tapping a place next to herself. John Paul quickly jumped there and laid down before she could change mind. 'You're the most beautiful dog I've ever met!' She said excited and hugging to him. John Paul slightly wagging his tail, his eyes followed his rescuer who disappeared behind the counter. _Oy, come back here! Where did he go?! _

'Everything's fine, sweetie. You're safe with us.' Steph said quietly and looked in the same direction as John Paul when they heard loud rumours. 'Oy, Craig what are you doing there?! You just go to take a food no destroy all house!' _So his name is Craig. Craig...It suits him. _Again rumours and finally Craig walked back to them with a bowl.

'You have to screaming so loud, Steph?!' He complained again. 'If you forget I was searching for something for a dog, but like always nothing was there.' He sat on the parquet and put the bowl under John Paul's muffle. When smell of fried sausages hit him on the nostrils, he immediately started eat, didn't worry if he choke up.

'He must be really hungry.' Steph said quietly and gently scratched him behind ears. Her eyes focused at bowl. 'They're fried, Craig. You can't fried them in two minutes.' She noticed, wrinkling eyebrows.

'Oh really, Sherlock?' Craig asked sarcastically, 'I didn't find nothing more. Just a plate with three fried sausages on the blade. It's a good meal for a dog.' He shrugged.

'Yea, it is. But I wonder who made them.' She said, biting her lip. 'You think it's Darren's lunch? If it was, he'll kill us.'

'No, it can't be his. Darren is out from the morning. He has some meeting or something like that.' Craig replied without interest.

'What we do with him?' _Take me? _John Paul raised head when he finally filled his empty stomach and looked at them with hope, that they won't kick him out._ I won't disturbing you, I'll be a good dog. Really, believe me! _

'He stay with us for a couple of days and we'll see if somebody will looking for him.' Craig said and took the empty bowl back. John Paul wagging his tail and barked happily. _Yes! _

'And if nobody will searching for him?' She asked quietly, couldn't hide wide smile.

'Then I guess he'll be us.' Craig said with a smile and spat the dog on the back. 'I wondering when he can sleep tonight.' _With you? I not snoring! _

_'_He can sleep with me!' Steph said excited, John Paul quickly turned toward man and looked straight into his chocolate pools. _She's really nice, I like her but...it'll be nice if I could sleep in your room. Cause if she's as my Carmel I'll wake up with big pink bowl on the head and God only knows with what else! _

'It's stupid idea.' Craig said firmly, with curious looking into dog's eyes. He never before saw more bluest in his all life. Only animal could have such as these, he was pretty sure about this. 'You're moving during the sleep. You could kick him and hurt, Steph.'

'Yea, maybe you have right.' She said sadly. 'Better if he'll sleep in yours.' She added and raised up from the couch. Her place immediately took Craig whose hands quickly landed in John Paul's long golden fur. _It looks like have a owner...Geez._

'He won't sleep in me with bed, I don't know if he's healthy. Besides he's dirty and stinking.' Craig screwed his face with disgusted as he sniffed the dog. _You won't look better after the night like mine yesterday. Besides it' you who stinking! And you call it perfume?! _'Oy, stop barking! I didn't do nothing wrong!' Craig said surprised, didn't understand his outburst.

'Maybe he understand what you said.' Steph said laughing slightly.

'It's only dog, Steph.' _You'll be surprise, asshole. _'Can you go at the back and pour the water to the bowl? Maybe he's thirsty.' He handed her the bowl in which John Paul ate his lunch.

'You found him on the pound. I guess he drank water more than he ever wanted.'

'Don't be so wise. Just go and do it. It's not that much for you, isn't it?' She stick out her tongue toward Craig and walked away, before he could answered. 'Sometimes I can't stand her.' He sighed heavily and leaned back. _Oh, really? So you should meet my sisters. Steph isn't bad girl, she's very sweet and...talkative, but it's not a defect. Think that my all sister, except Tina, and mum are shouting for all day! Like they're take part in some competition "How make enemies among neighbours in five minutes". But they still my family and I missing them...You don't know how lucky you're that you have her. I lost my family during one night and still don't know why. '_Why are you still squeaking? We don't want to hurt you.' _If you only know. _'You miss someone...Your owner?' John Paul lifted his head surprised, his eyes fixed with Craig's. He felt some connection between them, like they were knowing each other's from years. It was so strange feeling.

'You're very strange dog.' Craig said quietly and shook his head. 'I always have lucky to weirdo. _Who you call weirdo? _John Paul barked offended. _You have a nerve. You barely knowing me...and I guess nothing change about this. I hate this day. _He again laid down. Suddenly they heard someone's steps and fairy woman probably in her mid forties, appeared with a bowl full of washed clothes.

'Craig! I didn't have any idea you're in home.' She said, didn't notice new inmate. _Maybe that's a good thing? _

'I came back moment later.' He replied without interest, looking like talking with her was the last thing which he wanted. 'I finished my work earlier than I thought.'

'You should call me and I'll make something to eat. You must be hungry!' She said worried.

'Stop fussing, mum! I'm not kid anymore, I can fix something to eat oneself.'

'I know you can, Craig. But it'll be easier for you if you...'She stopped as she finally noticed John Paul laying next to her son. Her eyes coagulated, eyebrows frowned. 'What is it, Craig?' She asked sharply, her eyes focused at John Paul. _What is IT? Geez, it looks like we won't like each other, missus. Stupid cow. _

'Erm...dog?' he asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes, when she wasn't looking at him.

'Don't forget I'm still your mum and you should respect me.'

'Sorry , mum. Just have a bad day.' He sighed heavy, nervously moving on the couch. He surely wanted to end this conversation. _She's worse than my mum. How he can cope with her?!_

'Bad day or not you should change your tone when you talking with me.' She continued, irate Craig more and more. 'Can you just tell me what this animal doing here?'

'I found him in the...bridge and thought that I take care about him until someone will come for him.' The man explained with hope that she left him in peace.

'You know what I think about dog's in home.' She gave him knowingly look, which not prophesied anything good for John Paul.

'He'll stay in my room, mum. You barely notice him here.' Craig said with pleading. 'Please mum, let him stay here for few nights.'

'And where he'll sleep and eat?' She gave John Paul unfriendly look. He wanted to snarled in response but he knew if he'll do this, he could say goodbye to Steph and Craig. He needed to show himself from a good side. It was key to the victory.

'Tomorrow I'll buy for him dog food, and for now he'll be sleeping on the blanket. I'll make for him comfortable den.' The woman still didn't look too convinced. 'He's very polite mum, and wise. Believe me it's amazing dog, ask Steph.' She again looked at John Paul, who friendly waggling his tail and quietly squeaked. When he looked at her eyes, he knew she bought it and finally gave up. _Yes! Victory!_

'Fine, but only for few nights.' She conditioned. 'And take him to your room, I don't want fur on furniture.'

'Thanks mum.' He said with wide smile. 'I swear you won't notice him. Come on, boy. We're going upstairs.' He patted his leg as he called John Paul.

'Boy?' Woman looked at him puzzled, 'don't you think you should call him properly? If he has to stay here I don't want telling people that my dog is calling "boy". Give him a name, Craig.'

'Okay, mum. I'll give.' Craig rolled his eyes and walked toward stairs hidden behind wall, John Paul quickly followed him. 'Tell Steph I'm in my room.'

'Did you give him something to eat?'

'Yes, mum!' Craig shouted back and looked down at his new dog. 'Firstly she even didn't want to look at you, and now she's fussing about you. It's because of your eyes. Nobody can resist you.' He whispered to him and spat on the side. John Pau's eyes shining happily, his tail hitting the wall. When his new "owner" opened the door, he came in and looked around. _So they living above the pub. Clever idea...Very nice, small apartment. _When he sniffed few furniture and heard Craig's complaining that mum will kill him, he came to his bedroom and immediately jumped on the bed.

'Oy, come down from my bed!' Craig shouted angrily, 'it's not a place for you.' John Paul reluctantly listened him and again landed on the floor, looking at him reproachfully. Craig didn't look as it bothered him, he just looked to his wardrobe and removed from it a blanket. He spread them on the floor, between wardrobe and his bed, and patted it. 'Come on, boy. Your bed is ready.' _I didn't see nothing excited in this. Can you stop smiling as a idiot?! _John Paul laid on the blanked and send his owner unfriendly look.

'Stay here, boy. I need to check something.' He said and quickly walked out, closing the door. John Paul immediately jumped on the bed again and laid on it, enjoying the softness. He liked the smell of washing powder, it recalling him a home. _Mum use the same...Mum. _He almost had heart attack as something knocked at the window above the bed. John Paul quickly raised up his head and looked at it carefully. He thought it may be a branch, but when he noticed small shadow, he knew he was wrong. His eyes widened as the shadow changed in form, which he hate completely. _You! _He barked, his forepaws landed on the windowsill. _How are you, John Paul? _Small black kitty with damn amber eyes was sitting on the tree and observing John Paul. _How do you know my name?! Answer me! _He heard in head something which sounded like giggle. It pissed him off like hell. _I visit you soon again. Good fun in new skin. _The kitty again giggled and like he sat, he blurred in the air. _You can't leave me! Tell me what's going on here! Oy! _But cat didn't appear again. John Paul growled with frustration and patted the window with a paw. _Bloody cats! No I understand why dogs hating them so much. _

'Oy! What are you doing on my bed?! John Paul almost fell from the bed as he heard behind himself Craig's raised voice. 'You're sleeping here, not there!' He shouted angrily and pointed at blanket. _Asshole. If you think I'll sleep here, forget about it. Just wait when you go sleep. _'Come on, move your ass, before I kick you out.' John Paul send him unfriendly look and laid down at his "bed". _I guess it'll be really long days. Veeery long._


	3. Siblings attack

John Paul woke up when he felt as something moved under his muffle. He opened his eyes and squinted them as morning sunlight blinded him for a while. _Don't you have curtains in room? Geez. _He shook his head and quickly regretted this as saliva from his muffle landed on the bed and Craig's face, waking him. _Ups! _He didn't look to much happy as he noticed a dog sleeping on his legs and feeling something cold and stinky on the right cheek. When he took some fluid from the cheek on the hand and looked at it with disgusted, John Paul knew he crossed the line.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Craig shouted angrily and wiped his hand in his t-shirt. John Paul wagging his tail, trying to calm him down, but it only irate him more. 'Get out from by bed. Now!' John Paul quickly listened him and laid on the floor to not caught man's attention again. 'You sleep with me all night?' _Not all night, only three quarters. It's not that much, isn't it? _

Craig mumbled something under the breath and took some clean clothes from the wardrobe, all the time giving the dog unfriendly looks, which didn't bother John Paul too much seeing his bored gaze. The man closed the wardrobe door with too much force that it was needing and angry walked toward the door. 'Because of you I need to wash all coverlet and pillow. Thanks allot!' He said sarcastically and walked out from the room, leaving behind himself opened door. _Don't kidding me. I'm pretty sure it's your mum whose cleaning everything in this house. _John Paul his stretched frozen muscles during his morning gymnastics, which consisted of stretched out his long legs as far as he could and bending his back. When he was ready for a walk he quietly walked out from Craig's bedroom and started sniffing around living room. It didn't take him too much time to find a piece of chocolate at coffee-table, which quickly landed on his stomach, and few old spice crisps. _It's boring here. _He didn't have to much things to do as a dog, Craig even didn't want to give him his leaky ball. _Miser. _John Paul jumped in the couch which he quickly fancied, and laid down on some pink cloth with intensive smell of perfume. He immediately liked the odour and comfortably stretched out his body on it. _Craig should use this. It'll be suit him. _

John Paul had a lucky today, he knew that as he noticed a remote control hidden under the small blue pillow. He took it on the teeth and gently laid next to his forepaws. Although he had serious trouble with small buttons, but he finally turned on the TV and with claws he started changing channel to find something interesting. It was really hard job, but he could just for few minutes watching TV before Craig's return. _Maybe it won't be so bad as I thought. They have although a TV. I think it's a good sign. _

He was in the middle of some serial, when he heard somebody's steps and moment later Craig appeared in the living room only in blue jeans. John Paul's immediately stared at him, feeling as his heart beating oh his chest. _He's gorgeous! I always thought that Brad was the most beautiful man in the world, now I know I was completely wrong...If I wasn't a dog..._

'You turned on the TV?' Craig asked him puzzled, feeling uneasy. 'You're weirdo.' ..._I'll kick you on the ass, dork! You ruined all moment! _'Stop barking at me, okay? Everybody sleeping now, so shut up!' He said through the teeth, and sat down on the floor, basing his back on the couch. John Paul wanted to back to watching TV as the door to the flat opened widely and young man with dark hair appeared in living room, his hand in the pocket of black jacket as he was searching for something. John Paul could felt from him strong odour of alcohol and something sweet as a..._fruit lipstick? Where the hell he was?! _When the man finally found for what he was looking for, his eyes stopped at John Paul lying on the couch. He wrinkled his eyebrows looking totally puzzled, not sure what to do. Finally he clapped himself on the forehead, mumbled quiet "sorry" and turned toward front door ready to walk away. _What a strange guy. _John Paul briefly looked at Craig who seemed think the same as him.

'Darren?' He called puzzled, didn't understand what the man was doing. A guy named Darren turned on his heel and shocked looked at John Paul. He slightly tilted toward him to looked at him closer. Darren nervously moved his hand through short hair.

'Shit! I must drink much more than I thought.' He mumbled hardly staying on his feet.

'Darren, over here!' Craig called him and leaned out from behind the couch. 'I'm sitting on the floor, dork.' Darren barely moved on the left side and breathed with relief as he noticed the man.

'Hi, Craigy boy!' He said in mocking tone, grinned widely.

'What are you doing?' Craig asked him and send to him unfriendly look. _Next person with whom you don't want to talk? What's wrong is with your family? Why you don't talk with each other?_

'I just came back from the party.' He replied still grinning as a loony.

'I see that.' Craig rolled his eyes. 'But where are you going again?'

'To home.'

'But you're in home.' Craig gave him odd look. 'Do you feel good, Darren?'

'Yes, I feel amazing!' He shouted and laughed. 'I just thought I went to wrong home when I noticed a dog on the couch. I've never before noticed that we have a dog. Are you hiding him from me?' Darren asked, glanced at him suspiciously.

'Cause the dog is from yesterday Darren.' Craig replied angrily, 'and tell me one thing. How many flats in Hollyoaks are above the pubs?'

'I guess only ours.'

'So it wasn't possible that you went to wrong home, Darren. Only we have a flat above the pub.'

'I understand your train of thought, and I must agree with you.'

'Wow, I'm speechless.' Craig said sarcastically and raised up from the floor. He approached the man and grabbed his left arm. 'Come on, Darren. I'll lead you to your bedroom.'

'I don't need your help. I can go there alone.' Darren complained, trying to extricate himself from Craig's grip. But he didn't go too far. Maybe Craig was more slimed and shorter than other man, but he was very strong. Without problems threw Darren's arm through his neck and helped him to go to his bedroom. John Paul observed them in completely silence, wondering how big family has Craig. The flat was small and was filled with full of people. _How they can function here? The place is small and it looks like the all households don't have good relations with each others. They barely talk with each other, and all siblings attacking themselves all the time. I know it's a normal thing have a quarrel with siblings, but it's too much intense that it was normal. _John Paul shivered as he heard Craig's screams and loudly small as the door closed. He quickly came down on the floor and with lowered tail walked back to Craig's bedroom and laid down on the blanket. He didn't want to pissing Craig off now, when he was angry as hell. He had feeling that angry Craig doesn't bode nothing good.

* * *

John Paul was in the middle of his breakfast and listening Steph's mumbling about "how cute you're!", when Craig came back from the shop, holding in his hand some odd red thing. John Paul looked at him puzzled as the man started squeezing this little thing which loudly squeak.

'What is it, Craig?' Steph asked him with curious in the middle of some dance system...or something like that. John Paul wasn't sure what was it.

'Toy dog.' Craig replied when his one hand started squeezing it and second patting his leg as he calling a dog. John Paul guessed it was his strange form to encourage him to play. Form which didn't accrued to his taste. In response to Craig's calling he just yawned widely and returned to his breakfast. The man didn't look too happy about this. 'This dog is weirdo.' _If you call me weirdo I bite you on the hand or in the place where you surely don't want to be. _

'If I was him I won't play with this stupid thing too, Craig. He's too wise for such toys.' Craig threw the toy on the floor and send his sister unfavourable look.

'Thanks Brutus for your help.' He said sarcastically while the door to the flat opened and their mum came in.

'About what you argue this time?' She asked with bored voice and headed toward kitchen. When she passed by John Paul she briefly glanced at his bowl. 'Craig is he eating a chocolate flakes?' She couldn't believe in what she see. _They're really good. It's you who bought them?_

'I don't know what he's eating. I just came back from the shop.' Craig shrugged, his eyes focused at his dog.

'I'll give him a flakes, cause he was hungry, mum.' Steph chimed out and stopped dancing for good. 'This jerk forget to feed him.' She added angrily.

'Only you could give a dog chocolate flakes.' Craig snarled. 'Dogs can't eat sweets, idiot. It may kill him!'

'Stop it right now!' Their mum shouted. 'Firstly nobody will die in this home Craig and secondly why you didn't give him dog food, Stephanie?' Craig bit his lip, feeling impending troubles.

'Cause Craig instead of buy it, he bought for him a toy.' Steph replied, didn't bother about her brother murderous look. The older woman immediately looked at her son.

'A toy?'

'He almost bite my things, mum.'

'Craig you're not five.' His mum said coldly, shaking her head. 'You need to understand him too. Maybe he wanted to bite them, cause he was simply hungry. '

'No, mum he wasn't. He do this specially. I swear he planned this when I walked out from the room.' Craig said absolutely sure. _That's not true! _John Paul barked above the bowl. _I've never touched your things, except this bloody ball! _

'It's a dog, Craig, not terrorist. Give him a rest, otherwise I'll think that he's more wise than you.' She said giving him odd look and walked to the kitchen with giggling Steph.

'Thanks mum!' Craig yelled offended. 'I always knowing that you supporting me as nobody in this family! _Don't be so pouter. She has a right. _'Stop looking at me like that!'

'Craig, don't you have something to do?' his mum yelled from the kitchen. The man rolled his eyes.

'I wondering if I can find for a dog some place to sleep.' Craig replied, looking around. _Some place for me?_

'You said he'll sleep in your room.'

'And now I regretting this. He's stinking and dirty, mum. He smudged my all bed!'

'So why you don't clean him?' Craig stared speechless toward kitchen, intensively thinking about something. _You have some problem with thinking, don't you? It should be your first thought when you noticed that I'm dirty, idiot. _

'I didn't have time for this.' He replied, rubbing his neck with right hand. _He's looking so cute know. I guess I can't be angry at you too long. That's a crap, cause you all the time pissing me off. _

'Now you have. Take him to the bathroom, Craig.' His mum ordered in a tone the brooked no opposition. 'There weren't any more places for a dog in this home.' Craig mumbled something under the breath and gently stroked John Paul's head.

'Come on, boy. We need to wash you.' He sighed heavy and leaded a dog to the small bathroom. _I don't know why, but I'm really worried about this. I had feeling that something will go in wrong direction. _John Paul gulped as he noticed shining bathtub and Craig standing on the middle of room, holding in one hand green towel and in second pink bottle of some liquid, which reminded John Paul a weapon. It couldn't end good.

* * *

The empty bottle landed on the floor and flowed away with a water which poured out from the bathtub, when John Paul was nervously jumping there, trying to caught a breath again. _Idiot! I'll drown because of you! _He was fighting with foams which flowed to his nose and muffle, choking him. Craig didn't help him either when he was trying to kept him in one place, shouting at him like he was doing this specially to pissed him off.

'Calm down! You'll pour over the whole bathroom. Mum will kill me if see this!' He shouted angrily with all strength trying to kept him in place, but nothing worked. Survival instinct was stronger than anything, nobody could stopped John Paul now. When Craig tilted in his direction to grabbed him harder, John Paul jumped back and pulled the man with himself into bathtub. Moment later Craig was sitting next to John Paul, trying to sorting out what's just happened. 'I fucking kill you for this.' He said trough the teeth. John Paul leaned toward him and licked him on the cheek to apologize. _Sorry Craig, but you asking about it. _

Suddenly the door opened widely and Darren appeared on the threshold with sarcastic smile. He leaned on the doorstep nonchalant, crossing his arms against chest. His eyes shining with a joy, observing them with growing curious.

'I thought I'll take a shower now, but it looks like you were quicker than me and took a bath with your new object of love.' He said grinning widely.

'Yea, that's very funny Darren.' Craig snapped and stretched out his hand toward the man. 'Instead of talking this shit, you could help me!' He yelled angrily. Darren, still grinning as a idiot, took his hand and helped him to stand up on the feet. 'Thanks.'

'No problem...So how's the bathing?' He asked as he noticed scared dog standing on the bathtub, shaking slightly. He wondered if he was shaking because he was so terrified or because he was cold.

'Like you seeing it's completely disaster.' Craig grunted, growling slightly as he looked at his all soaked clothes. He started hating this dog.

'Maybe you did it wrong.' Darren suggested gently, trying to not pissed him off knowing how dangerous is angry Craig, especially when he's all wet. _Course he did it wrong! _John Paul barked, putting his paws on the edge of bathtub. Craig send him murderous looks, thinking in the same time how kill him.

'I'll do it like it should be! I poured to the water bubble bath and tried to laid him down to soak him up, but he didn't want listen me!' Craig complained, crossing his arms against chest.

'Laid on the bathtub? If you're bathing as you tried him, I know now why are you sticking as a skunk.' Darren mocked. 'This odour it's hard to call it perfume!' _I agree with you! _

'So how do you want to bath him Mr. I know everything, hmm?'

'I just will pour a little shampoo on my hand and started cleaning his fur.' Darren replied giving him odd look. 'I know it's a dog and it could mislead you,' he added with a delicate note of malicious, 'but you need to clean him as you'll clean himself. Dogs don't have hands as we.'

'Okay, I know your point.' Craig said irate raising up his hands. 'If you're so wise and know dogs so well, clean him. I need to change now.' Didn't wait for his response, he walked out.

'But you cleaning the whole bathroom!' Darren quickly shouted behind him. John Paul waggling his tail in friendly way as the man turned toward him and sighed heavily. 'Okay, I'll clean you, but you have to be a good boy.' He started while he was rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. _Good boy? Do I look as a five years old boy? _'I know you're not happy, but not only you.' Darren said to him as he heard John Paul's loudly barking. He carefully approached the bathtub with hope that he won't slip on the wet tiles and won't smash his head on it. He kneeling next to the dog and took the nearest shampoo which standing on the wash machine, and poured a little on the hand. He gently started massaging dog's back to lathered the shampoo and spread it over his all body. John Paul was standing quietly, didn't even move for a millimetre enjoying this "bathing". The man was really delicate, like he was afraid that he could hurt him or John Paul would bite him on the hand when he'll do something wrong. But nothing like this happened. Their just enjoying their company in completely silent trying to get used to new situation.

'I had a dog only once, when I was a kid.' Darren said, strangely having urgent to talked with a dog, whose crystal blue eyes stared at him friendly, like he was encouraged him to opened up a bit and tell something about himself. Now he knew about what has been talking Frankie when he has met her today in the morning. The dog was really strange, but he guessed in a good way. He could be a good listener. 'But I don't have a good memories about it.' _Why not? _'It's a long story.' Darren mumbled as he noticed John Paul's stare. He started washing off him from the foams, his moves became nervous. 'I wonder when Craig finally call you. Everybody's calling you "boy". If I was you, I'll feel offended and do something really nasty to Craig for this.'

'So now you're creating the coalition with MY dog against me. It looks like I can't leave you alone with him even for five minutes. I'm afraid to think in what idea you'll fall if I back half hour later.' Darren jumped scared as he heard behind himself Craig's cold voice. He even didn't notice his steps, he just appeared here as a ghost. He turned to him with a small smirk, ready to fired back if it was needed. Craig was standing on the threshold with arms crossing against chest, in his clean clothes; some old blue cardigan with white snowflakes and in blue jeans.

'And you're again in your famous, granny 's cardigan.'

'I don't know why you hate him so much? He looks good!' _You're look like old granny, Craig. It's a crime against fashion. If my sisters see you in this, you'll be finished at all birds in this town. Even Darren's pink shirt is looking more good than this cardigan. Throw him away! _

'It's old-fashioned.'

'And who says that? You? You don't have any taste of style, Darren. Just look what are you wearing!'

'Maybe you're right, but it's me who has a success with women, not you.' Darren said maliciously and wiped his hands in towel. 'I finish with him. You want some advice for me?'

'Fuck off.' Craig barked at him, angry at himself that he has let him took care about the dog. If he didn't do this, he won't be feel so daft as he felt now. It was Darren who triumphed his victory today and Craig felt really bad with this feeling. He'll be now parade around him as he ate all the minds of the world. It pissing him off more than even his suddenly bathe with a dog.

'I think he needs to be dried, Craig. He has really long fur and he won't dry up so quickly.' Darren said, pointing at the dog who happily barking in the bathtub, ready to go out.

'Jesus, I've never thought that I'll have to dry a dog.' Craig mumbled irate. 'You know where is the hair dryer?' He asked as he was searching of the cabinets.

'I guess Steph has it.' Darren said quietly, biting his lip. He knew that if he go to her and ask if she can borrow the hair dryer, she'll ask for what they needing it. When she find out for what, then they'll be really troubles.

'She'll mumbling for all the time, Darren. I can't stand her and drying the dog in the same time.' Craig growled, staring at him with begging.

'We don't have any choice, if you don't want to be kill by Frankie.'

'Come on boy, get out.' Craig said quietly to the dog who immediately jumped out from the bathtub and headed with his owner toward living room. _I don't want work you up, but I'll left wet traces from bathroom to living room...Okay, do what you want. I don't care about it, I just wanted to be nice, that's all. _John Paul sat on the middle of room and waggled his tail as he noticed two man heading to their sister room. _Like I was seeing himself. _

* * *

Frankie Osbourne was cleaning the counter when she heard loudly music from the upstairs. She raised up her head toward ceiling, totally puzzled. She knew that Steph never listening so loudly her music when the boys were there too, cause they hated it. Although it wasn't her.

'Did you see Stephanie today?' She asked the barman.

'Yes, she's upstairs with Craig and Darren. They needing to do something.'

'Together?' She wrinkled her eyebrows, didn't believe in what she heard. When they were in the same, it always ending with big row between them after five minutes. But this time it was different. 'I back in a minute. I just a check what they're doing.' She informed the barman and quickly went upstairs. She carefully opened the door and popped her head in, curios what they were doing. Thankfully the music was so loud, that they didn't notice her, still busy with a dog. Frankie leaned on the threshold and observed them with concern, smiling gently. Craig was drying up the dog with a dryer, when in the meantime Steph combing him with a brush and mumbling about something no important to Darren who cleaning the floor in living room. They were so quiet and calm with themselves, that surprised Frankie in a very positive sense. Finally they stopped arguing about everything. Frankie laughed slightly as she noticed that the dog was all the time sitting peacefully on the floor and watching a match on TV. He barked from time to time, waggling happily his tail. _Come on, guys! _She backed to the pub, before they could noticed her.

'Why you turned on the TV for him, Craig?' Steph asked puzzled, stopping combing the dog.

'Today he was watching TV and it was looking like it calm him down.' Craig replied, stroking gently dog's fur. 'I thought he may be afraid of the hair dryer, so I turn it for him.'

'It's a match.' Steph noticed and turned off the tape recorder.

'So? It looks like he's liking it.' Darren said, didn't see nothing strange in this. 'Do you notice he always waggling his tail when the Chelsea is close to get a goal.' He added, looking surprise.

'Maybe it's his team.' Steph said with gently smile. _Course it's my team! _

'It's a dog, Steph.' Craig said giving her odd look. 'He probably just want to get a ball.'

'So why he is always waggling his tail and barking when the ball have Chelsea?' Darren lifted his eyebrows, pointing at the TV.

'Let him watch the TV in peace.' Craig mumbled.

'You know how you finally named him?' Steph asked and kissed a dog on the muffle. 'Now, he's smelling nice.'

'I don't know yet.' Craig sighed heavy and spanked John Paul when he jumped almost pulled the hair dryer from his hand. 'You have some suggestion?'

'I thought about Maggie.' She said and quickly regretted it as she noticed two man's surprised looks. The dog didn't look happy about this too. _Maggie?! _

'Did you check which gender is he?' Craig asked, rolling his eyes.

'Nobody will check it, Craig. Maggie is very popular and nice name.'

'Not for my dog.' Craig snapped angrily. 'Some new ideas?'

'Maybe Sam?' Darren suggested.

'It's too popular name. I want something unique for him.' Craig massaged his temples, his eyes focusing at the dog. 'Maybe I should observing him for a while and find him a name which will be fit into his character.'

'Like what? You want to call him "waggling tail"?' Darren asked, giving him odd look.

'No, I don't want.' Craig replied angrily, rolling his eyes. 'I thought about something different.'

'Maybe we just call him gold? Or maybe baby-blue?' _Baby-blue?! What the hell is that? _John Paul looked at her totally taken-aback. Two man's didn't look convinced to this idea to much too.

'What?? Do you have better idea?' She barked offended. Craig wrinkled his eyebrows and bit the lip as his eyes still focused at the dog.

'Chelsea.' He said quietly with a small smile. _What Chelsea? _John Paul turned toward him with interested. 'We call him Chelsea.'

'What?!' Steph cried shocked. 'You can't call me as a some stupid team football!'

'Course I can, Steph. It looks like he likes Chelsea, so why I can't call him like that?' _It sounds strange for me. Chelsea..._

'It's name more for a female dog.' Darren chimed out.

'It's not.' Craig snapped. 'Chelsea sounds good for me.'

'I thought you don't like them.'

'But my dog likes. It's enough for me to call him like his favourite football team.' _Chelsea. You know what, it's okay. _

'For me it's stupid idea.' Steph mumbled, unhappily.

'Fortunately nobody ask you about your opinion.' Craig snapped. 'Darren?' He turned toward the man.

'I don't care how you call him. Chelsea it's okay for me.' He shrugged.

'Chelsea, come here!' Craig called the dog with wide smile. 'What do you think about your new name?' He asked when the dog approached him and waggling his tail. _It's cool, I think. _He licked Craig on the right cheek few times before he laid on his legs. 'It looks like he like it.' The man stroked his long fur and kissed him on the head.

'I wonder what mum will say when she find out how you call the dog.' Steph sighed heavy and put the brush on the floor.

'I guess she won't happy as always.' Darren shrugged and raised up from the floor. 'I'm going out now, so take the bucket and mop and go cleaning the bathroom Craig.' The other man growled with frustration. He totally forget about it. 'Have a nice day, little brother.' He said with cheeky smile and walked out from the flat.

'Cheeky twat!' Craig shouted behind him and threw the pillow behind Darren.


	4. Home war

John Paul closed his eyes and opened them moment later with hope that something changed. But unfortunately nothing like that happened. In his bowl was still smelling disgusted brown mush, which was colloquially named as a "dog food". He took a bite of it and hardly refrained himself for not throw back this special "meal". _How dogs can eat that?! It's disgusted! _

'I don't understand why you don't want to eat it.' Craig said to him, observing him with curious from his seat at the table. 'It doesn't look so bad. If I was a dog I'll eat it.' _Feel free, Craig. I'm not selfish like you, I can share my bowl with you without any problems and we'll see how good it is. _

'Do you know where's Stephanie?' Frankie asked when she left the kitchen area, bringing with herself the frying pan with evaporates scrambled eggs.

'She went to the shop for a dog-collar.' Craig replied, rolling his eyes.

'So you finally called him?'

'Yea, yesterday. He's Chelsea now.'

'Chelsea? Strange name.' Frankie said and put the frying pan on the table, next to the plates. Craig send her unappreciated glance, didn't understand why nobody like this name. 'Maybe I give him something different to eat, Craig? It looks like he doesn't like this.' Frankie asked unsurely, her eyes focused at the dog who only sniffed his food and moment later unhappy laid down on the floor, looking at her with his big, blue eyes.

'No, mum. He won't get nothing different. Don't coddle him.' John Paul looked at him unfriendly, feeling as anger grew in him more and more. _Asshole, you'll regretting this. _

'Stephanie promised me she'll help me with a breakfast. She couldn't go to the shop later?' His mum asked irate before again disappeared in the kitchen.

'It sounds like Steph.' Craig looked briefly at Darren when he heard his sarcastic voice behind himself. He took a place in front of Craig and grinned to him. The other man in response send him only cold look. 'I'm surprised you got her a free hand to choose the collar-dog. I thought he's your dog not her.'

'I didn't have too much choice.' Craig replied moodily and stretched out his hand toward toast, when he felt as someone spanked him on it. 'Mum! I'm not five!' He yelled out raged.

'It's Sunday today. We're waiting for others, if you forget...Darren put the back this knife before you hurting himself.' She added and sighed heavily. 'Everybody know that you and knife it's not a good mixture for anybody.' _She still threats them like they've been small kids. _

'Okay, mummy.' He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes when the door to apartment opened widely and Steph came in with a gray haired man. John Paul lifted his head for a moment, with interested observing new member of family. _Surely he's their father. _Steph waved in her hand red collar-dog, smiling widely. _Hopefully not pink. _

'So this is famous Chelsea.' The man said, smiling gently and stroked dog's head, when John Paul quickly came to him and started fawning. _I like him. He looks like a nice guy. _

'Yes, dad.' Darren mumbled and with a slam laid down one of the plates in front of himself. 'Can we eat now? I'm hungry.'

'Wait a moment. I'll call Barry.' Frankie said and quickly disappeared in the corridor, fortunately didn't notice Darren's unhappy mine. John Paul wasn't sure if it was because he was so much hungry and couldn't wait anymore for a breakfast, or because of mystery Barry.

'She's pretty and very friendly, Craig.' Their dad said and let the dog licked him on the cheek. 'It's good you found her.' _Here we go. _

'HE, not she.' Craig quickly corrected him and grabbed the collar-dog from Steph's hand, wanted to check if everything was in the place as he ordered her.

'Oh, I thought that Chelsea...'

'Not only you dad.' Darren chimed out and quickly became quiet, shocked when suddenly Craig cried angrily at Steph.

'You even can't buy a collar-dog without problems! Jesus!' He shouted and hid his face in hands.

'What?! I did everything like you said, Craig. I ordered them to put Chelsea name on the collar-dog with our address.' Steph said, feeling completely lost. _You know him. He always complaining, don't bother about him. _

'But it's wrong name on it!'

'You called him Chelsea.' She said puzzled.

'Exactly. Chelsea. C-H-E-L-S-E-A.' He spelled trough the teeth and pointed angrily at the collar-dog. Steph bit her lip and send him innocent smile.

'What's wrong with it?' Their dad asked, didn't understand Craig's outburst. The younger man immediately showed him a collar-dog with shining golden letters: Chelsie. 'It's not that big deal, Craig. Both versions sounding the same for me, only have different spelling.' He said to alleviate the situation between two siblings.

'It is big deal, Jack.' Craig argued. 'Now it's sounding girlish!' _Jack? So he's not Craig's father? _

'Not more like same Chelsea.' Steph complained and sat down on the chair, far away from her brother. _Now I know why your mum treats you like small kids. Grow up, guys! _

'It's good name for him!' Craig shouted.

'Stop arguing.' Jack chimed out, in the meantime signed up the collar-dog around Chelsea's neck. 'Your mum will be here in a minute, so be quiet. She has enough problems on the head.'

'Sorry.' Steph mumbled quietly, her eyes focused at the table.

'If you finish your stupid crusade against everybody in this room, give me a toast.' Darren said to Craig, who only gnashed his teeth and was looking like he wanted to punched him in a minute.

'Darren, please.' Jack whispered to him, giving a warning look. _What the hell is wrong with you!? What a mad family you're are! _Everybody looked puzzled at the dog, who barked loudly, nervously moving around all room.

'Just great. You irate my dog!' He wanted to add something more, when suddenly his mum came back, leading with herself the youngest member of the family. Pale teenager in black clothes sat down, next to Frankie, nervously playing with fingers.

'Why did you scream? Something happened?' Frankie asked them, glanced at all family suspiciously.

'Nothing happened, Frankie.' Jack replied and gently stroked her hand, before handed her two toasts. 'They just tried to calm down Chelsea.' The woman still didn't look to much convinced, but this time she gave up.

'Barry, love. Do you want a toast with jam?' She asked the youngest. He only shook his head slightly and stared at the table. 'Maybe scrambled eggs?' Again the same answer.

'He can't speak or what?' Darren asked irate, his eyes focused at Barry. _Stop it, Darren. He's terrified because of something. He doesn't need your sarcastic remark, now. _John Paul approached the youngest and touched his pale hand with wet nose. Barry jumped slightly and briefly glanced at the dog, not sure what to do. John Paul again touched him, and finally the boy gently stroked him behind ears. _See? It's not that bad. I won't bite you. _

'Darren, leave your brother in peace.' Jack said firmly. 'If he want to talk, he'll do that. Now eat, moment later you were complaining that you're hungry.'

'He's not our brother.' Craig chimed out with mouth full of toast. Frankie and Steph looked at him shocked, speechless. Barry stopped stroking John Paul's head, his eyes moving nervously around all room. _Craig! He doesn't need this. He's enough terrified, you could left your fucking minds for himself! _John Paul was angry, he couldn't understood how these guys could be so spiteful and cruel for Barry...so heartless.

'Of course he is Craig. Don't even dare say again that he's not!' Frankie said coldly to him, anger flashing in her eyes.

'Shame we don't have the same parents as Craig and Steph.' Darren said with malignant grin, adding some fuel to the fire.

'Nobody asked you about your opinion Darren. It's business between me and my family.' She said through the teeth. Darren send her unfriendly look.

'Your family?' Jack repeated, shocked. 'Frankie, everybody in this room are our family. Don't forget Darren is my son.' _Please not you two. If you start arguing they think that only quarrel will help them to solve the problems. _

'I don't forget...' She said quietly, understood how bad it had to sound for her husband. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think clearly. I have a very bad day.'

'Mum, Jack please. Don't fight with themselves. I'm sure Darren understand what mum wanted to say. She didn't have nothing bad in mind.' Steph said with pleading and gently hugged Barry to herself. _If Steph wasn't be with you, I'm afraid to think what would happen here. She's the only one who thinks clearly in this family. You're lucky you have her. _

'Yea, I understand.' Darren said quietly, his eyes stared coldly at his stepmother. Instead of what he said, there wasn't any sign of understanding in them.

'Darren is more family for us than Newt, mum. Even Chelsea talking more than him.' Craig again delivering his wisdom._ Sometimes_ y_ou're such a bastard. I hate you for this._ 'He's with us for almost half year and we barely know him. He didn't give us a chance to know him better, mum. He's only sitting in his room for all day. We still don't know what he likes or not, he's a riddle for us. Even our saint Steph, doesn't know him. It's not only our fault, mum. He doesn't do nothing to change it too.' Frankie in some way understood them, she knew that Barry didn't show too much initiative to know his new siblings, but they didn't have a right to blame him about everything. They're adults, and Barry is only a confused teenager who needs a support in new home, in new family. They even treated better dog, than him. It was inconceivable for her.

'Stop insulting your brother, Craig! How you two have a conscience to tell such bad things about Barry?!' Frankie shouted out raged.

'That's okay mum.' Newt said quietly, still looking at the table. John Paul gently licked his fingers, in this way trying to show him, that he supported him.

'Of course it's not okay, love. I don't understand why you can't talk with themselves?! Why you all three arguing for the most of the day, instead of supporting themselves? I don't understanding this. You're one family, you're all my kids without exception, even if I didn't born the all of us...In my home it looked different.' _Not only in yours. _

'I don't have time for this, mum. I need to go out now.' Craig stopped her, didn't look like her speech impressed him. _Listen her, Craig. She has a right. Most of my sisters have different dads. Sometimes that things happen, it's not the end of the world. They're still my sisters, I could give my life for them if it'll need. We growing up together, sharing sorrows and joys, live in the same house. I'll be a hypocrite now, if I say they're not my sisters. Cause they're Craig. Even if the same blood doesn't flew in our veins. I love them with all my heart and I couldn't hurt them. _

'Now we need to talk about your behaviours!' She shouted angrily trying to stopped them, but it didn't work. Steph raised up from her place with quiet "sorry" and walked out from the flat. John Paul noticed her shining blue eyes, she hardly refrained the tears. _Just cool. _

'Like you see the breakfast end mum. Chelsea, come here, boy! We're going for a walk!' He called the dog with gently smile.

'It's not time for this now, Craig.' Frankie argued, but nothing worked. She knew she lost this fight.

'Maybe you ask the dog what is he thinking about this, hmm?' He asked unfriendly. 'I'm pretty sure he needs to go out.' Frankie send him cold look. John Paul approached Craig and glanced at him briefly. 'Chelsea?' _You asked me about it, dork. _John Paul tilted toward him and simply threw up at Craig's jeans, finally feeling much better when he emptied his stomach from this disgusted _thing_. The man cried shocked, his eyes focused at his trousers. _Now you know what I have in mind. _

'I like his sense of humour.' Darren said, laughing quietly, didn't bother about cold looks from Frankie and Craig. His dad just hid his head in hands, having enough as for one breakfast. _Home war. I didn't know what that word means until now. It's funny how you learn throughout all life, even if you have now four legs, extra waggling tail and all body covered with a long fur...Life still can surprise you very much. _

* * *

'If you do this one more time, I'll kick you out. It was disgusted.' Craig warned him, when they were in the middle of the walk toward the centre of village. He pointed angrily at his new black trousers and gave the dog unfavourable look, who slowly followed him didn't bother if Craig was hurry up or not and observing Craig's big bag in which he could hide half of his clothes from the wardrobe. _Oh, really? I'm terrified. _Craig leaded him toward some bar, when three guys walked from the side alley and barred them the way. John Paul felt as Craig's body tensed, eyes flashing with anger. The one of young's men, walked to the front, smiling maliciously to him.

'Well, well. Whom we see here, guys?' He grinned. John Paul bristled his fur as he felt fear surrounded around Craig. _Don't be afraid. I'm with you. _

'Fuck off, Sonny.' Craig said trough the teeth, trying to pretend a tough guy, even if in the depths of the soul he wanted to scream and ran away from this place.

'Uuu, do you heard him, guys? Maybe we give him a lesson how to speak to us? What do you think about it?' He asked them, in response he heard quiet laughs and men followed him. Craig walked back few steps, terrified. He had a feeling it won't end good for him this time, especially when he noticed their clenched fists. There was no one who could helped him, he was alone.

'It's stupid, Sonny. We're fighting with each other from years. Why we can't stop it?'

'Cause we can't.' Sonny replied and grabbed Craig for a t-shirt. For John Paul it was enough. Before Sonny pulled Craig to the alley where he'll take "care" about him with his gang, John Paul jumped between them and showed his all teeth to Sonny. The man quickly walked back surprised. John Paul snarling angrily, his eyes focused at the man.

'I see you have a bodyguard, Dean.' Sonny said, laughing quietly. But John Paul knew it was only his defensive pose. The true was that Sonny was more terrified than Craig now. _If you touch Craig, I'll bite you to the death. I swear to you. _

'You want something more from me and Chelsea or you just go back from where you came?' Craig asked coldly, suddenly having a strength to opposed to him. He felt brave when dog was with him, he knew Chelsea won't leave him alone with them.

'We don't finish, yet. Be careful, cause next time your stupid dog won't help you.' Sonny warned him and nodded at his gang to follow him.

'I'm not afraid of you!' Craig shouted behind them, but quickly stopped as he felt Chelsea's teeth on his hand when he gently took it to his muffle. 'What are you doing?!' _Stop yelling, before you provoke them. Better for us if they don't come back, Craig. _Chelsea barked at him, waggling reluctantly his tail.

'Sometimes I don't understand you.' Craig sighed heavy and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. 'We showed them where is their place, didn't we?' He said grinning widely with proud. _You don't have too much friends in this village, don't you? _'Come on, Chelsea. We're almost on the place.' When Sonny's gang disappeared, he leaded John Paul two streets away, toward some brick house, where was standing small group of men. _I hope they have a good intentions against us Craig, not like Sonny and his gang. I guess we won't have too much chances with them. _When they approached the building, five guys walked toward them, greeting Craig with wide smiles.

'Finally you come here!' One of them, with chestnut hair and green eyes, shouted to Craig and patted him on the back. 'We're waiting for you for almost a half hour!'

'I said you, I'll be later today.'

'Why? Something happened?' The other asked with concern.

'No, just have a dog from two days and I need to take care about him.' Craig replied and pointed at John Paul, hiding behind his legs. He unsurely waved his long tail as he noticed surprised stares from Craig's band. _I feel like he was introducing me as his girlfriend...Why they're looking at me? I didn't do nothing wrong. _'Guys, it's Chelsea.'

'She's gorgeous! I've never before saw golden retriever with blue eyes!' The green eyed man shouted and quickly kneeling next to John Paul, ready to stroke his long fur.

'HE, not she, Mike.' Craig said tiredly, rolling his eyes.

'So why you called him Chelsea?' Another man asked puzzled.

'It's a long story. Can we go now?'

'Course.' Mike agreed and raised up. 'Chelsea is going with us?'

'Yea, I can't leave him alone in home...Don't worry I'll leave him on the grandstand. I just need to find some rope, cause I didn't buy a leash yet.'

'Relax. He'll stay with our girls.' The ginger said with wide grin. _Grandstand? Our girls?_

'Really? So they come?' Craig immediately smiled.

'Yep, mate. Sarah will be there too.' He added and patted Craig on the back.

'So what are we doing here? Come one guys, we can't let our ladies wait for us, right?' The others immediately agreed with him and followed him, laughing for all way. John Paul closed their march, not sure if he still wanted to join Craig and his band. _He probably will be busy with Sarah, or another bird._ _I would only disturbed him. _

'Oy, Chelsea, what's wrong boy?' Craig called him, his voice full of concern. _Nothing, Craig. _'Maybe you're sick?' He stopped on the track and gently stroked John Paul's head. 'Mum was right. I should gave you something different than this dog food. You want come back to home?' John Paul looked at Craig, his heart skipping. _Are you worrying about me? _

'Come on Craig. Sarah is waiting for you!'

'I'm coming guys!' He shouted back and kissed John Paul on the muffle. 'My lovely dog. I promise I'll buy you a hot-dog after the match. You deserve for this.' _So are we going or you want to spend all day complaining? _Before Craig could stood up again, John Paul passed by him, barking happily around his mates. Craig smiled gently and quickly ran toward them as they again started calling him and complained that they'll be late. Sometimes they were so annoying.


	5. Penalty kick

**I'm glad you like it, Candy ;) Thank you for review. I really appreaciate it :) **

Chapter five

Penalty kick

John Paul was sitting quietly on the grandstand and swearing at Craig that he left him alone with three "dolls" whose faces were covering with thick layer of powder or something like that, and smelling so intensively that he almost chocked up. He hated observing Craig running after all pitch, cause he wanted so badly to be in his skin now and feel free again. He missed this so much. Football was for him the only way to escape from the problems, and place where he felt that somebody was appreciated his work and didn't think he's a loser. _It's like torture sitting here with them. _Sometimes he couldn't look at Craig's team, seeing how bad some players of his team were and how they ruined down the most of actions because of their stupidities and inattention. _Duffers!_ Additionally Craig the worsen situation making a fool of himself, when he was from time to time stopping on his track like he forget that game was still go on, and sending his girlfriend small kisses, which caused at her attack of wild joy. John Paul shook his head when she started screaming above him like a mad for all pitch, stunning him for a long moment. He hated this cow from the first moment he laid his eyes on her. _Look at the ball, asshole! Jesus, focus at the game Craig otherwise you lose another goal! _That's why he never let his protégés leading with themselves on the training or a match, their girlfriends. They instead of focus at the game, send them kisses and waved to them, when the girls in the same time screaming as someone was stripping them of leather and were dying in this moment. _Stupid chicks. That's why I prefer men. They don't make a fool of themselves and you in public places. _

'It's my Craig!' Sarah shouted and pointed at the man who running after a pitch with a ball in blue football costume. _I guess everybody within a radius of five metres know it. If you're always so loud I'm pretty sure everybody in this village know you're with him...I wonder if Craig using ears plugs during the sex. _

'Sarah, why this dog is still looking at you?' The one of the dolls asked her with concern. _Cause she's funny. _

'Maybe she wants something.' She shrugged, briefly glanced at the dog. _He, stupid cow. _'I don't know, I've never had a dog.' _Good for a dog. _Sarah opened her small handbag and removed pocket mirror from it and her handy cosmetic set. _Maybe you don't know that, but you have already all shop on the face. Don't you think it's enough?_

'Maybe she's hungry or want to go for a walk?'

'She was on the walk, Ally. Craig doesn't have a car, you forget?' Sarah rolled her eyes and looked unhappy at Chelsea. 'I thought, I and Craig come to my house and "celebrate" their victory, cause my parents go out for all night...But because of this stupid dog, everything blew up.' She said irate. 'He won't go with me.'

'Why don't you phone for Darren or Steph to take her back to home?' _I came here with Craig, and I'm going to go back with him too. So don't even try to change it. _

'Craig loves this dog. If I want to keep him with me, I need to be good for this dog.' _We'll see. I'll make a hell from your life. _

'How do you know this?'

'I talked with Darren yesterday, he said Craig go mad because of this dog. He doesn't see world beyond her.' She said in pretentious tone and waved to Craig as he looked into her direction. 'But he'll change his mind. I'll do everything to reach my purpose.' The dolls giggled quietly and looked at Sarah in that way like she was some guru for them. _I thought you have better taste, Craig. She's disgusting. _John Paul breathed with relief as he heard desired whistle which brought with itself end of the match. Finally.

John Paul waggled his tail reluctantly as he noticed Craig on the grandstand. But before he could walk toward him, Sarah crowd in between them and threw her arms around Craig's neck, almost pushing him back on the ground. When Craig recovered after the unexpected attack of his girlfriend, he pulled her toward himself and kissed her. John Paul didn't know why, but everything boiled in him as their kiss deepened and Sarah's hands started dangerously moving down on Craig's body, toward his shorts. He barked out raged trying to catch their attentions and stop their full of passion kiss. _There's no chance you'll do it in front of me. Get your hands off of him, before I'll show you your place! _

'Chelsea, calm down. It's only Sarah.' Craig said to him gently when he heard John Paul's growls. _It's not only Sarah. _'You had to upset him when you came to me, Sarah.' Craig immediately started stroking John Paul's neck and head.

'It's only dog, Craig. Maybe he saw something, that's it.'

'He had to thought you attacked me.' _Course she attacked you. Bloody vampire! _

'Don't be ridiculous! I only hug you!' Sarah yelled offended.

'Sarah, don't scream. He doesn't like this.' Sarah crossing her arms against chest ready to said something more, but Craig didn't listen her, busy with calling his dog. 'I just change clothes and we can go to the bar.'

'We can eat something in my home. My parents go out.' Sarah suggested when her mood suddenly changed and there wasn't any sign of earlier anger. Her finger playing with her hairs. _It's not sexy. _

'I need to buy something to eat for Chelsea, cause dog food harmed him.' Sarah stared at him with opened mouth, not sure if she heard good what he said. _Check point! One to zero for me! _

'I'm pretty sure we can find something for him in my home.' She tried once again, even if in the depths of the soul she knew, she lost this battle.

'I'll be back for five minutes.' He said with wide grin and gave her a peck on the cheek before he ran away, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts. She was looking like she was wondering what she did wrong.

'It was the first time when Craig Dean refused spending all night alone with you, Sarah. Where to write about it?' One of the dolls asked her amused. 'Are you still sure everything's fine between you two?'

'Course it is! We only buy something for this stupid dog and will come to my house.' Sarah snapped irate.

'If you say so.' She shrugged, hardly hidden a small smile when Sarah turned on her heel and walked out from the grandstand. John Paul quickly followed her, didn't want to lose sight of her. _You never know what she may do next. _

* * *

Craig came back from the small bar carrying in hands two warm hot dogs and bowl with salad for Sarah, who was on another draconian diet, which caused that she was looking as a skeleton. _If I was Craig, I was afraid to touch her cause she's looking like she may broke in one minute. _John Paul was again sitting next to Sarah, on the low stone fence, and pretending that he really appreciated her company. _I only doing this for you Craig. _Even Sarah stopped looking at her pocket mirror, her left hand surprisingly found a place in Chelsea's long fur, when second was nervously tapping on the fence. She was smiling to him and calling him "sweet" when Craig approached them, but John Paul knew she was lying. Like him she was only pretending that she liked him. She was so good actress that maybe even he could believe her...if her eyes won't be so cold and shining with hate when she was looking at him. He knew she only doing this for Craig.

'It's good to see you two liking each other.' Craig said happily when he handed Sarah her order. 'Chelsea it's amazing dog, Sarah. He understands everything what I'm saying.'

'That's really amazing.' Sarah said with fake joy. 'When I saw him for the first time, I felt that he's special.' _Oh, really? It sounds different few minutes earlier...Or maybe "stupid dog" means a compliment now? _

'I told you that.' Craig sat on the fence and pulled the dog to move him more to the centre. Sarah didn't look happy as John Paul sat between them and imperiously put his large pawl on Craig's knee. If her eyes could kill, he was dead now. _One to one...for now._

'So when we finish eat, maybe we come to my home?' _Again the same! He's not interested! _

'Why not?' Craig shrugged and gave John Paul his hot-dog as he promised him earlier. The dog carefully took a bite of his lunch, trying to not smudge his fur with thick layer of ketchup. _He thought about everything. I'm lucky I found you. _

'Chelsea can sleep in garden.' John Paul stopped eating, his eyes stared unfriendly at Sarah. _You can too. Bloody scarecrow! _

'I can't leave him outside for all night, Sarah.' Craig immediately disagreed, his body tensed.

'I didn't have nothing wrong on the mind. I just thought we could want some privacy.' She quickly changed strategy.

'Chelsea won't be disturbing us, won't you?' Craig's smile quickly disappeared as he noticed something cold in his dog eyes. Something what didn't bode nothing good. John Paul turned his head toward Sarah and briefly glanced at her, before he sneezed mightily, covering Sarah's white top and face with mixed salad, ketchup and sausage. Sarah opened her mouth shocked, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at her lovely top. _And where is bless you? Two to one for me! _

'God, I'm so sorry Sarah...He didn't feel good today from the morning.' Craig apologized and handed Sarah a handkerchief. 'I knew he had to caught something!...I'm really sorry Sarah. I better go back with him to home.'

'Yes, that will be the better.' She replied through the teeth when she started cleaning her top. 'I need to go to the bathroom. I guess we'll meet tomorrow, right?'

'If Chelsea won't be ill.' Craig said carefully, didn't want to piss off his girlfriend more. _Oh, I'm afraid I will. My stomach is hurting me so much! And paws! They're not swollen? _John Paul squeaked sadly and put his massive front paws on Craig's knees. 'He doesn't look good.'

'He looks hell good, Craig. Better than me!' She yelled angrily and raised up from the fence. 'Don't coming to me tomorrow!'

'Sarah, wait!' He shouted and quickly ran after her. When he finally caught her, he turned her and kissed with passion. John Paul felt as his jaw dropped on the ground. _I guess we have tie now. Two to two. Smart cow. _

'I'm really sorry, don't be like this Sarah. He didn't do this special. It's only dog.' He whispered to her.

'I know, but it was my favourite top.' Sarah sighed sadly, trying to look unhappy.

'I'll buy you new one. I promise.' Sarah smiled slightly to him, pleased with this turn of events.

'I'll see you tomorrow, then?'

'Course. See you tomorrow, babe.' Craig grinned widely as she kissed him softly and walked away. He turned on his heel and happily backed to his dog, who should waiting for him on the fence. He stopped on the track as he noticed Chelsea on the ground, eating his hot-dog. He laid his hands on the hips and shook his head, didn't believe in what he see. 'You must be really ill Chelsea.' He said sarcastically. _I am! _'Come on, we're going back to home. Better for us if Sarah won't notice us today.'

* * *

'I hope you didn't do this special. You're just ill.' Craig said to him as they entered his flat, in that tone like he was trying to convinced himself to this idea. _Yea, deceive yourself, Craig. _'You won't ruin my life, won't you?' Craig shook his head with feeling that this dog wasn't that ordinary as he thought. In some odd way he thinking that Chelsea did this specially...Maybe it was because he waggling his tail for all return journey, and looked very happy...Worryingly happy. _Course I won't Craig. It's not my fault she's so stupid, Craig. You deserve for someone better than her. _

They wanted to hidden in Craig's room when his mum suddenly appeared in flat with mine which didn't bode nothing good.

'How's the match, love?' She asked Craig, her eyes focused at Chelsea who hid behind Craig's legs.

'Good.' He replied shortly and tried to passed by her, but she stopped him. He send her puzzled look. 'What?'

'Tomorrow you will hang ads with Chelsea's photo on it.' She ordered coldly. 'In all village, Craig.' John Paul felt as his legs bended under him. _She wants to get rid me of from her house...But why?_

'What?!' Craig repeated shocked, couldn't believe in what he heard. He loves this dog, she couldn't just like that threw him away!

'You heard me, Craig. Darren and Stephanie will help you.' _So that's it. It's over._

'But why mum?! I thought you like him too!' Craig yelled, didn't understand why she changed her opinion about the dog so quickly. 'I love this dog, mum!'

'I told you, that my home it's not a place for a dog, Craig. I only let Chelsea stay here for few days, not more.' She replied firmly, her eyes shining coldly.

'Everybody loves him, mum! Why are you doing this to me?!'

'Don't shout at me, Craig. I'm still your mother! Tomorrow you'll hang this ads.'

'And if I won't do this? Or nobody will be searching for him?'

'Then I'm afraid I'll take him to the shelter.' Craig's heart almost broke into pieces.

'Shelter?' He repeated hollow. 'You can't do this to him.'

'Course I can Craig. This dog won't stay here.'

'He's very important for me, mum!'

'Oh yes, he is. More than family!' Frankie yelled angrily.

'What the hell are you talking about?!'

'This dog is dangerous. Leo phoned to me today and told me that Chelsea was very aggressive toward Sonny and his friends.'

'He attacked me, mum! If Chelsea won't be there I again will back with black eye!' Craig yelled out raged. 'He doesn't know what his son doing when he's not near. Sonny is dangerous, not my Chelsea!'

'I don't want this beast in my house, Craig. He's dangerous for everybody!'

'No, mum! You just doing this because of Newt!' Craig shouted. 'You thinking that if you take Chelsea to the shelter, everything will be fine between us. You want to punish us, but I don't know why you stir in this Chelsea? He didn't do nothing wrong!'

'It's not because of Barry...'

'Course it is! Sometimes I hate you so much!' Craig yelled and walked to his bedroom, leaving her mum speechless. She glanced at Chelsea who laid down on the floor.

'You just brought with yourself troubles. I shouldn't let you put even one paw on my house.' She said through the teeth. _And I shouldn't attached himself to your family so much...Maybe then it won't hurt me so much. I lost my second family, do you know this feeling? _Frankie turned on his heel and walked away, leaving John Paul alone. He squeaked loudly, feeling as his heart burst out in his chest.

'I'm so sorry Chelsea.' John Paul looked briefly at Steph, hiding behind the wall with reddened eyes. _Don't cry Steph, it's not worth it...Everything's will be fine. I promise. _He approached her and licked her salty from tears cheeks when she knelled down. 'Even Darren became very quiet and stopped being so pain in ass today, when mum said we need to give you back to your owner.' _Oh, yes. It has to be very strange. _

Steph sobbed quietly and gently touched John Paul's collar. When her fingers slowly ran after all golden letters, she caught the collars between fingers and pulled Chelsea to the standing position. John Paul listened her without protest and followed her to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and threw herself on the bed, before she calling Chelsea to join her. He again listened her and laid down, letting her took himself on her arms and laid her head on his fury body.

'Everything's will be fine Chelsea. We won't let anybody hurt you, boy. You're too precious to us.' She whispered and started gently stroking his head. 'I don't understand why mum changed her mind. That's really strange.' _You believe she liked me, that's the problem...She never liked me, like Sarah. _John Paul felt as Steph covered him with a quilt. He had tears in eyes, it reminded him so much about home. When he has been a kid and had some troubles or really bad day, Tina has always coming to him, taking into arms and gently stroked his back and head, trying to calm him down, giving him support. He still remembered her lullabies which quietly singing him to the ear, when she has trying to lull him...It has been the one of the most beautiful memory from his childhood. He still remembered delicate scent of roses when she has tilting above him, her softly warm hands and the voice which always bringing with itself calm and something special what had only Tina.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky!_

He knew she was one of this little star above the world now, shining as a diamond, still being so close to them so they may see her in one of the cloudless nights, and so far that they couldn't touch and listen her again. He believed in this with all heart. She was looking at them from above, waiting for them until they arrived and everybody will together again...Even if she died so young she left behind herself a memory for her family and friends. On the world there was still living trace after her. Small trace with her eyes and smile, hiding in his dad's warm arms. _I miss you so much Tina, you were so close to me...I love you very much. I promise one day we'll meet again, and we never again will be separated. _John Paul squeaked loudly and let Steph kissed him on the muffle. _What I can do now, Tina? I'm so lost and confused...Give me a sign sister, that everything was worth it. Just a small sign. _He closed his eyes tiredly with hope that next day will bring with itself something new and good. _I'll be waiting for your sign Tina. I'll always be. _


	6. Family portrait

John Paul was busy from the very dawn, trying to show himself from the good side. When Frankie Osbourne left this day the bathroom ready to go to the shop, she was surprised finding Chelsea sitting next to the door with her black handbag in teeth. The dog waved friendly his long tail as he noticed her and raised up, only to stood closer to the front door. _I'm ready and you?_

'You were waiting for me?' She asked puzzled, shaking her head. It was obvious that Chelsea was waiting for her...or maybe he just want to go for a walk, cause Craig has forgotten to take him for a walk last night? She took carefully her handbag from his muffle and stared at him, didn't know what to do. It looked like Chelsea was going to go with her, whatever she wanted it or not. 'Wait here.' She ordered him and walked back to her bedroom. _Don't tell me you need to change! _John Paul again sat down, knowing that her return will take more than ten minutes. _Women! _But Frankie surprised him. She returned after two minutes carrying in a right hand some old long belt. It didn't take her too much time to tie belt to his red collar and in the same time get a very handy..._Leash. I should know it. _

'Come on, Chelsea. I'll take you for a walk but you need to be a good boy.' She said to him and opened widely the door. _Course I will. I know you don't have sense of humour. _

The walk and shopping has gone pretty well for John Paul. Frankie not once has shouted at him and for all way she has been smiling slightly, especially when another mothers have praised how lovely and smart dog she has. John Paul could said she has felt very proud and with pride she bypassed all village, showing everybody her new member of family, which kindly walking by her leg holding in teeth small carrier-bag. He was pretty sure he has bought the bait and she let him stay in house. He felt it in bones.

When they came back, the pub was opened already and Darren was standing behind the bar, with surprise observing Frankie leading on the leash Chelsea. He wrinkled his eyebrows as she called him and gave him a leash.

'Why are you looking at me like that, Darren?' She asked him as he still stared at her with amused.

'I'm still not sure if it's true or I'm still sleeping.' Darren replied and getting from his stepmother odd look. 'What? It's not often phenomenon to see Frankie Osbourne on the walk with a dog...Especially with alive dog.'

'Safe your stupid comments for yourself, Darren.' She said to him coldly and took a carrier-bag from dog's muffle. 'Take Chelsea behind the bar and keep him there, until Craig go for him.' She ordered and disappeared behind the wall where was hiding the stairs.

Darren rolled his eyes and untied John Paul's leash with a snort as he noticed from where the leash came. 'I didn't know she is so creative. Maybe if I give her two cubs she'll make for me a headphones.' Darren mumbled sarcastically and leaded Chelsea behind the bar. 'Sit here. I don't want any problems.' _Me too. _John Paul was sitting there for almost half hour, when he heard loudly slams above his head and someone's quick steps.

'Our Dumbo finally wake up.' Darren said with a smirk as he handed a pint for a client. 'You're free now, Chelsea.' John Paul waggled his tail reluctantly as he finally noticed Craig running after all pub, like he was searching for something. 'You're lucky that Frankie doesn't stay behind the bar today!' Darren shouted to him with a wide grin as he noticed that Craig was only in his blue boxer, catching the attention all customers. Especially the female part of the audience.

'Shut up, Darren.' Craig said to him as he approached the counter and laid his elbows on it. 'Where is he?'

'Who?' Darren asked, pretending that he didn't know about what he was talking. He loved this game, especially when his stepbrother just woke up minute earlier.

'You know who!' Craig snarled angrily.

'You just stood up, did a mess in a whole flat and thinking that I know what's going on there?' He asked amused, didn't bother about his stepbrother murderous look. 'Nobody understands your strange morning rituals. You're a riddle for us.'

'It's only your opinion, Darren. Everybody here know you're nut.'

'Maybe instead of complaining at everything what moves around, you become Newt new friend. I think you two could understand each other without words, seeing as Newt was in very good relations with his imaginary friend.'

'Can we stop this stupid conversation? I want to know where is Chelsea. If my mum took him to the shelter...'

'Look down dork, and you'll see your girlfriend.' Darren rolled his eyes and walked toward customer who wanted to order drinks. Craig said nothing about his comment, only looked down and smiled widely as he noticed Chelsea sitting politely behind the bar.

'Come on, babe. I was worrying about you.' Craig kneeled down and hugged his dog.

'You were worrying so much that you were peacefully sleeping in your bed.' Darren chimed out. _You should wear something, Craig. You're cold. _

'Nobody asked you about your opinion, Darren.' Craig said to him through the teeth. 'I was really worrying about Chelsea.'

'And you should. Frankie took him for a walk, you're lucky that she came back with a good dog.' Darren said with a cheeky smile.

'She's not so dump, Darren.' Craig rolled his eyes. 'She couldn't mistake Chelsea with another dog.'

'You remember what's happened with our cat when Frankie went with him to the vet, don't you?' He gave him knowingly look.

'There were many cats, Darren. It could happened to everybody.' Craig mumbled, but not completely convincing to this.

'Only our was black and she came back with a ginger one who smelling like a dead fish. She's blind or what? I really liked this cat.'

'Okay, maybe she's not that wise when it comes about animals, but she's not that bad...I'm more surprised that she took Chelsea for a walk. It's strange.' He wrinkled his eyebrows.

'I thought the same. The dog looks very good, too much good.' Darren looked suspiciously at Chelsea.

'That's good. He vomited yesterday at me and didn't feel well for all day.' He gently stroked Chelsea's head.

'I guess it's a normal reaction when somebody is talking with Frankie.'

'He's not talking with my mum, jerk.' Craig rolled his eyes and raised up. 'I'll go change.'

'Good, cause your shift is starting for...' Darren looked at his wristwatch. 'Ten minutes, little brother.' He ended with a grin and turned to pretty blonde who ordered a pint. Craig spanked himself on the forehead, he totally forget it was his turn today.

'Jack can't take shift today instead of me?'

'No, he's out. Today only you and me are in pub, so move your ass. I won't waiting for you all day.' He said and winked to the woman who smiled playfully to him. 'Your girlfriend is save with me.' He added maliciously, the blonde giggled slightly. _Not only Craig has a bad taste, I see. Geez. _

'None girlfriend is save with you, even if she has four legs, tail and dog's muffle.' Craig snorted to him and walked away before his stepbrother could defend himself. _I didn't know you're such gigolo, Darren. It's strange cause I've never seen you with a bird. _

'That's not true.' Darren laughed nervously, but the woman gave him odd look and walked back from the counter. 'Shit! I'll kill your owner when he come here.' He said toward Chelsea and looked disappointed at blonde who now was flirting with some other guy. _She's not for you, Darren. _

Moment later the door opened and Steph with some man and kid came in, greeting Darren with a wide smile.

'Hiya, Darren. Your shift today?'

'Craig's too.' Darren replied irate and nodded toward mysterious man.' Hi Max. I didn't see you for a long time.'

'I have some things to do.' Max replied and patted gently the boy on his tiny arm. John Paul approached them with waggling tail.

'You want a pit?' Darren asked them, his eyes still focusing at blonde bird.

'Nah, we just come to see a dog. Steph insisting.' He replied with gently smile and stroked dog's back. 'You'll here for all night?'

'No, I have a meeting with new Dj. Dad said he's good.'

'What's happened with earlier Dj?' Steph asked puzzled, didn't notice when the man disappeared. Darren and Max looked at her like she was mad.

'He's not working for almost three months?' Darren asked sarcastically. It wasn't nothing new for him, Steph always was in her world.

'Oh. He was cute, that's shame.' She said sadly and took boy's hand when Chelsea came to her to welcome. 'It's our Chelsea, Tom. Don't be afraid. He's really nice.' _Course I am. Everybody know it. _

'You don't know Steph. Maybe new Dj will be more cute than previous and at least less arrogant.'

'You're more arrogant than him.'

'So where are you going with your fiancé?' Darren asked intrigued, pretending that he didn't see Steph's warning look.

'He's not my fiancé.' She whispered to him and spanked on the arm when Max wasn't looking at them anymore, busy with observing Tom's play with Chelsea. John Paul took in teeth his ball and started running from the kid who happily followed him. _Come on, Tommy! _

'Yet.' Darren said with a smirk. 'You want something more, guys?'

'Tell Craig we're taking Chelsea for a walk to the park.'

'Aww, family picnic! How lovely!' Steph stick out her tongue toward him and walked away, rolling her eyes as she heard behind herself his sighs. _Idiot. _

* * *

John Paul was recovering after the running, laying on the green grass in the park, feeling at himself Tom as he hugged to him with his all body. The ball was lying next to them, shining in a midday sun like flaming orb. _Like one of the stars. _Corner of his eye noticed Steph and Max hugging and kissing in one of the bench hidden under the spreading oak. He could feel love in the air, they were so happy together. _Funny thing. Not so long ago I was sitting like them with Brad and now...I'm lying on the ground with a kid on my body who, even is not mine. _He felt Tom small hand around his muffle, when he trying to give him something to eat. John Paul gently accepted the delicacy and licked the kid's fingers. _Crisps. They're not that bad. _He accepted his next delicacy without complains, thanking God that somebody finally noticed that he didn't eat nothing from yesterday. Half of pack was empty, when he noticed black small animal hiding in a bush. _You again! _John Paul barked and quickly raised up from the ground. He immediately recognized in animal, hated black cat who without permission installed him in dog's body. _What do you want this time? _The kitty waggled his tail, amber eyes stared at him with curious. _Today I'm not coming to you._ John Paul snarled, didn't believe the cat. _Then what are you doing here? Searching for a rats? _The cat didn't answer, only turned his head on the right side, his eyes observing something carefully. John Paul looked at the same direction and felt as his heart stopped on his chest. Not far away from them was standing fairy haired young woman with some box on hands. _Michaela! They're here...but how? _Then he shivered frightened, his eyes looked at cat. _You won't hurt her. _Kitty meowed quietly, his eyes shining with a joy. _You won't stop me, John Paul...Nothing will happen to them, not yet. _John Paul frowned. _Not yet?! _He looked tiredly at the dog, didn't hide his irate. _I don't know what's happen later, John Paul. For now it's good, but they should be more careful...Have a nice day, John Paul. _In the twinkling of an eye cat ran away, leaving John Paul shocked. _Not again! Hey! I need to know what's going on! _But cat like always didn't return. John Paul swearing at him, looked again toward a place where he has seen his sister. But she didn't be there anymore. She just disappeared as a cat. _Maybe it was one of his tricks. _He felt a hand on the head and moment later behind him appeared Max.

'It's okay Steph. Nobody is here!' He shouted when the bush stopped shaking and nothing walked from it. John Paul turned toward Steph, who hugging closely Tom to herself, her face became pale.

'Somebody was there.' She argued, didn't let Tom walked away. 'I saw something! Chelsea too!' _It was only cat, Steph. _

'But he's calm now. I guess it was a duck, Steph. Come on, we're going back to home.' Max decided and hugged his girlfriend. 'Tom will take care about Chelsea, right?'

'Right.' Tom agreed and ran with the dog toward the home. It didn't take them too much time to land in the crowd pub, and being welcome by Craig's murderous look. Something was wrong.

'Finally!' Craig yelled angrily and patted the counter.

'What's wrong with you?' Steph asked confused, giving him odd look.

'Why you took Chelsea without my permission?'

'Oh, come on. Max was with me all the time, Craig. Nothing wrong happened, and Chelsea had a chance to jog.'

'But it's my dog, Steph! You should asked me firstly.' Craig snapped and walked toward the dog. 'I didn't see him for almost all day.' _You missed me so badly? Oh, Craig. _He jumped at him, putting his large paws on his chest, and started licking his face. _Love you too, Craig. _

'We take a place, babe. Come to us when you finish talking with Craig, okay?'

'Okay.' She agreed and kissed his boyfriend shortly on the lips. 'Craig you want something more from me or can I go?'

'I need your help. Pub is full of customers and I'm alone.' Craig sighed and returned to the bar.

'What about Darren?' Both siblings jumped slightly as they heard Frankie's cold voice when she appeared from nowhere. _Oops! _'Where is he, Craig?'

'On the meeting with a new Dj.' Craig replied and called the dog, who immediately ran toward him.

'The meeting should finish an hour ago.' Frankie said and put the digital camera on the counter, before she joined her son behind the bar.

'Are you sure the new Dj isn't a girl?' Craig asked her suspiciously.

'I'm pretty sure. Jack knows what it may end...Stephanie, are you doing something now, love?'

'Max and Tom are waiting for me, why are you ask?'

'I borrow a digital camera from Ashwort's, so you can make ads now.' _Maybe I was wrong. Shit! _

'So you still don't want Chelsea at home?' Craig asked shocked. 'Darren told me you were on the walk with Chelsea.'

'Yes, I was, but it means nothing, Craig...I know it's late now, so you can hang the ads tomorrow with Darren.' She said and walked toward customers.

'I don't fucking believe!' Craig yelled. 'She couldn't change her mind just like that!' He snapped and growled with frustration.

'Don't worry Craig. We have few days to change her mind. We won't let her take Chelsea from us.' Steph said and tilted above the counter to hugged her brother.

'Thanks Steph.' He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 'So you help me with ads?'

'Sure. Be for half hour in the flat.' She said with wide smile. 'Bring me a cola, Craig.' She added and quickly walked toward the table occupying by Max and Tom.

'Like she couldn't take it.' Craig snarled and patted the dog on the back. 'Everything will be alright, Chelsea. I swear you. I won't let mum kick you out.' _I hope so...I won't leave you too. _He squeaked quietly. _Without you, I'll be nothing now. _

* * *

'Steph get out! You're standing in the frame.' Craig yelled above the digital camera as he tried to took a photo. Everything was looking good, Chelsea finally sat down and didn't try to ran away, the digital camera was well positioned, but then in the frame suddenly appeared Steph...or rather said, her ass.

'I need to brush his head. Don't you see how is he looking?' Steph said to him, still didn't move. Craig growled with frustration. He knew that he won't finish this ads until the midnight if Steph will help him.

'He's not a model, Steph. Leave him alone, I only need to take a photo!'

'He can't look like a last ramble!' Steph argued.

'Don't you understand this? If he is looking as a last ramble, no one's want to take him. You get it?' Craig sighed heavily in the way like he was showing, that he was the only person in this family who was thinking clearly, and kneeled down, trying to took a photo. 'So move your ass, Steph!'

'Maybe you're alright.' Steph mumbled and walked back a few steps. 'He's so gorgeous.' Craig position himself in front of John Paul, ready to took a photo, when someone's appeared on the frame...This time it was Darren. _We won't finish this today. _

'Sorry for being late. The meeting extended a little, but I see you're copying very well with everything. Especially you Craig.' He said with a cheeky smile and positioned himself on the couch, where was lying a laptop. Craig growled frustrated, pushing away digital camera from his face.

'I'll kill you two. I swear!' He yelled, but nobody didn't look like they were bother about it. Steph was busy brushing her hair with, to the dismay of Craig, the same brush which she used to comb Chelsea's fur, and Darren was watching something on the laptop. 'Thanks for listening me!' He added sarcastically. _Don't be such a drama queen. Everybody are tired now. _

'So with what I need to help you?' Darren asked them without interest.

'You make ads on the computer. I'll print them tomorrow, after the breakfast.' Craig explained.

'But if I have to make the ads, I need firstly Chelsea's photo.' Craig send him murderous look, everything boiled in him.

'I'm trying to do it, but everybody doing everything, to weary my life. I tried to take this fucking photo for almost hour and without majority results.'

'You didn't take even a one photo?' Darren asked him amused, looking above the laptop.

'I took.' Craig replied drily. 'You want to see Steph's ass in close?'

'Craig!' Steph shouted, blushed furiously when Darren laughed quietly and stretched out his hand toward Craig. 'Don't show him!'

'I'll do if you won't stop screaming and walking in the frame when I'm trying to take a photo.' Craig threatened her and again positioned himself in front of Chelsea.

'Twat.' Steph mumbled angrily and threw her brush toward her stepbrother.

'I was only joking.' Darren said out raged and moved with laptop to the opposite end of the room.

'I need a focus, so shut up!' Craig yelled at them, couldn't stand Darren's loudly steps and cable's shuffling.

'You're not painting, Craig. Do we have some crisps?'

'Yea.' Steph said and threw a pack toward stepbrother. Darren caught them with gloat smile. _Maybe you should tell him where this crisps lying. _'So how is he? This new Dj?'

'Fine.' Darren shrugged and sat on the armchair behind Craig's back. Steph stared at him for a long moment, expecting something more, but nothing more came from Darren's mouth.

'You talked with him almost three hours and you just saying he's fine?' She asked him with disbelieve. 'Oh, come on Darren! How is he?'

'Normal. I don't know what to say more, if he was hot chick then maybe...'

'Then his ass will be yours.' Craig burst of laugh, instead of Darren who almost chocked up with a crisps as he heard behind himself Newt's quiet voice. He send his foster brother unfriendly look which didn't bode nothing good.

'It wasn't funny.' Darren snarled, instead of his siblings, didn't see nothing funny in this. 'And why this crisps are wet?! Where you kept them?'

'I told Tommy to feed Chelsea, but maybe he didn't think and gave him all pack to eat.' Steph said to him with sheepishly smile. _I only have muffle in the pack twice, and there were clean. _Darren threw pack on the floor, spitting out from the mouth remains of crisps.

'Oy! If you want to throw up, go away from me Darren!' Craig shouted at him when the man dangerously tilted above him. Newt leaned on the armchair and put his hand on Darren's back, trying to calm him.

'You're having fun, don't you?' Newt asked them.

'Yea, we have.' Craig snorted and shook his head. _You wanna join us? _

'I want a photo with Chelsea.' Steph said suddenly.

'Why?'

'If somebody take him to the home, I want a memory of him...Please Craig take me and Chelsea a photo.' She begged him with gently smile, clapped her hands together. Craig sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

'Okay, sit down for his left.' He ordered and gave digital camera Darren.

'Why for his left?' She asked as she positioned herself next to the Chelsea and hugged to him.

'Cause I'll sit for his right. Darren you'll take a photo, okay?'

'Family photo without me?!' Darren said with a cheeky smile. 'No way! Wait, I'll go for dad.' Before Craig could protested he ran away from the flat. _I love you guys. _

'I can take a photo.' Newt suggested when he sat on Darren's place. 'I'm not that stupid to not do this.'

'Nobody said you can't.' Craig mumbled in response. 'Anyway, you can't take a photo and be on it in the same time.'

'What do you mean?' Newt asked him surprised, not clearly sure about his intentions.

'It's a family photo, Newt. Family.' Craig send him knowingly look and shivered as he felt on the cheek Chelsea's tongue. _I love you for this._

'So? There won't be mum or Jack on the picture.'

'But will all siblings.' Darren chimed out as he appeared in the flat, leading with himself Jack. 'Get out from my armchair and stand here.' He ordered and grabbed Newt from his arm when he passed by him. He pulled him next to himself and threw his arm around his neck. They were looking now like loving siblings, not enemies anymore. In one moment they looked as a truly family, forgetting about all discords which where between them.

'Are you ready?' Jack asked them as he stood in front of them, holding in hands digital camera.

'Yes.' Steph said excited and moved closer to Chelsea and Craig, smiling widely as she feeling behind her back two brothers, hugging each others. It was like it should be. _You're family, guys. Don't forget about it, even for a short moment...You can be different, having miscellaneous dreams and desires, liking different things, but you still are siblings. If one of you will be hurt, the others will be for you always. Remember this. _

'Smile!' Jack shouted and moment later white flash winked, immortalized them on the small photography. Jack was smiling widely to them, his eyes shining with tears. For a long time he didn't see nothing more beautiful than that moment. The all siblings smiled back to him, and Jack felt that nothing was lost yet. It was only beginning for their new life. 'You don't have any idea how adorable you look together now.'

'Dad!' Darren yelled embarrassed, but he quickly became laughing like the other his siblings.

'And now let someone tell you're not siblings.' Jack shook his head and laughed. _I know you only pretending that you're hating each other, cause in the depths of the soul I know you're loving each other. Maybe you don't agree with themselves in everything, but I guess this is a charm having brothers and sisters. Just think how life could be so boring if you'll be the same? _John Paul barked and waggled his tail when Jack took him a photo. Of course he knew what that meant for him now, but he didn't want to fight with Frankie. If she wanted him to leave the house, he won't oppose. Maybe she was right and it wasn't a place for him. He needed to go back to his family, to his sisters. His place was with them. _I love you guys and I always will. I'm thankful that I met you and could be a member of your family...I love you. _John Paul looked through the window and saw a cat. He was sitting on the branch and observing him peacefully, something warm emanating from his amber eyes, bringing with itself calm and love. _If I have to trust you, I'll. _The cat winked his eyes giving a sign that he understood him, and dissolved in the air. In his head, John Paul again heard familiar words. _Everything's will be fine, John Paul. Don't worry. _


	7. Breaking the rules

**Another chapter for you ;) Hope it'll be okay. Thanks Candy for your reviews :)**

John Paul had a really good day. After his yesterday photo session, Craig had let him slept in his own bed and even covered him with a coverlet and hugged to his body. John Paul for a long time didn't sleep so well like then, feeling Craig's warm body on the back, and his arm throwing through his fur body. He felt safe and loving in his arms and he didn't want to replace this feeling for anything more.

When they finally woke up, Craig gave him a chocolate flakes which John Paul loved for the first time he tasted them. Today he could eat in peace, cause Frankie was outside from the early morning, busy with something. John Paul didn't know with what and didn't want to know it either. It wasn't hard to notice that they didn't love each other, or even like. Between them were still continuing struggle with didn't too much chance for end it.

Craig from time to time mumbled something to him, but John Paul didn't listen him properly. It wasn't because he ignore him, no. Problem was that he didn't has too much willingness to listening how hot and talented is Sarah Barnes. _If you wanted to disgusted me a breakfast, you reach it. _Fortunately this tortures didn't endure too long thankfully to Darren who appeared in living room with cheeky smile and ready riposte about Craig's amazing girlfriend. Sometimes he loved this guy so much. He was like his soul mate.

'I don't care what you think about her Darren.' Craig barked at him out raged above the boil. Darren covered his mouth theatrically, pretending that he was fainting. Craig rolled his eyes at this and returned to his breakfast. Sometimes Darren was such a twat for him.

'You wounded me so much, little brother.' Darren said dramatically and settled down on the free chair.

'Don't call me little brother.'

'But you're..._little.' _

'Darren!' Craig yelled furious almost spited out flakes from his mouth. _Did someone hit in a raw nerve? _

'Breath! You're becoming purple on the face.' Darren said cheekily and squeezing Craig's cheeks with hands as he suddenly tilted toward his direction. 'Awww, you're so lovely as a baby.' Craig spanked him on the hands and pulled back with a chair before the older man could touch him again. If John Paul wasn't be a dog, he'll rolling on the ground with laughter now.

'If you do this again, I fucking kill you!' He massaged his reddened, swollen cheeks and send his brother murderous look.

'Shame I'm not afraid of you.' Darren said and raised up from the seat. He approached the hanger and picked up his black hoodie. Craig looked at him and wrinkled his eyebrows.

'Where are you going so early?' He asked him and checked his wristwatch. He couldn't believe that his stepbrother is going out even if there wasn't nine yet. It was huge surprise.

'I'm arrange with somebody.' Darren replied reluctantly with eyes focused at his hoodie, the same catching his stepbrother's attention.

'You mean date?' He lifted his eyebrows, surprised that Darren is going for a date so early...surprised that he _at all_ going for a date. Where she found so naive and blind bird?

'No, I mean arrange.' Darren replied irate and rolled his eyes as he wore the hoodie.

'With who?' Craig asked nosily, wanting to know what's going on there. _Can you stop investigation him? It's not your business. _

'With a new Dj. I want to show him a new neighbourhood. He doesn't know anybody here.'

'He's staying at Ashworth's if I good heard what Jack said yesterday. Why they can't show him a neighbourhood?' _God, you're sometimes so stupid. Maybe he likes him?_

'Cause I want!' Darren yelled out raged, losing his patience. 'Why you have to be so noisy? It's my business with whom and where I'm meeting.'

'So it's a girl then.' Craig said with a wide grin, proud of himself. 'Strange you didn't want to talk about her yesterday, when Steph was asking you.'

'It's not a girl!' Darren shouted and ran his hands over his face. 'He's a decent guy so I thought why don't meet with him again and have some fun? We can seeing each other after work too. It's not a crime!'

'It's not...But it's hard to believe that you're try to make friends. Don't get me wrong. I think it's a good thing. Really.' He assured him as he noticed his unsure look.

'Thanks.' Darren shrugged and walked toward the front door.

'So when he's starting his job?'

'Tomorrow I guess. I talk with him about it today, when we'll meet.'

'Good, cause if you're saying he's a decent guy I want to meet him too...I guess his better than previous dj?'

'Not quite.' Darren replied evasively and before Craig could ask what he had in mind, he walked out.

'What the hell that means?' Craig looked at Chelsea questioningly, but dog in response only waggled his tail without interest and walked toward front door. _I need to go out, Craig. _He walked around nervously, giving him a sign which Craig downplayed. 'Not now, Chelsea. I'm eating breakfast.' _What a fucking twat! I need to piss, Craig! _

'No! Wait twenty minutes!' Craig barked at Chelsea. 'I'm still only in boxer.' _Twenty minutes?! You're kidding me right? I explode for two minutes! _

'You're talking with a dog?' Jack head popped from his bedroom, his eyes focused at the dog who still nervously walking around in front of the door. 'Take him for a walk, son.'

'Not now. He can wait few minutes.'

'He doesn't look too good.' _Oh, really? And how you two will feel if Frankie lock up the bathroom?! _'Go with him, Craig. Before he do something stupid.' Jack warned him and returned to the bedroom.

'He won't. I know him very good.' Craig mumbled irate and walked toward kitchen area with empty bowl. _Fuck it! _Chelsea quickly ran to Craig's bedroom and looked around trying to localized some ideal place. _If you want a war, you get it, _John Paul thought as he noticed clean white shirt hanging lonely on the chair. Without any qualms he approached it and raised up his right rear leg above the chair. _Now I can wait how long you want, Craig. _

* * *

When Frankie Osbourne came back to home she was surprised to see Craig sitting alone in his room with laptop on the laps, instead of meeting with his mates or Sarah. He even didn't raise up his head when she came in, ignoring her completely. It hurt her, but she didn't let herself show how much. She just looked around trying to localize where Chelsea was lying this time, but there wasn't any sign of his presence in the room. That was really strange.

'Where's Chelsea?' She asked surprised trying to caught her son attention, but he again didn't look at her, only raised his hand from the keyboard and pointed at the window behind his back. Frankie approached the window and looked through it. Her eyes caught Chelsea lying politely on the grass, waggling his very long tail as Tom was cuddling to him and kissing him on the muffle. Steph was standing above them with hands on the hips and shaking her head as she saw what they were doing. But instead of stopped this dangerous play, as Frankie called it, she joined them and hugged to the dog next to the Tom. They had a really great fun and that put a smile on Frankie's face. She was very pleasant seeing Steph spending her free time with Tom. Frankie knew how important it was for her, knowing how she and Max wanted to create a family. 'You're not with him and your sister outside?' She asked him, turning toward him.

'Like you see I'm not.' Craig replied drily.

'Why? For last few days you were still saying how much you love this dog. Something change about it?' She asked him curious.

'Nothing change I'm just busy now.' Craig rolled his eyes irate. 'Besides it's Steph time to take care about Chelsea.' He added as he glanced at his wristwatch.

'Her time?'

'We set graphics, cause otherwise we'll still argue about who can spend time with Chelsea in the same moment. So now Steph has a dog for next two hours, then Chelsea will be mine to the tomorrow breakfast.' Frankie looked at him with amused.

'Why only to the breakfast?'

'Cause Darren want to spend some time with Chelsea too, since he started jogging.' Craig mumbled and rolled his eyes. 'Or should I say if he start jogging, cause knowing Darren with his bizzare ideas, he will too lazy for it.'

'It's strange that he fall in such idea. He never didn't train too much.'

'I guess it has something to do with a new dj. Hannah said he's jogging every morning and since he started meeting with Darren I guess Darren only want to do this to have common theme with him. Knowing Darren's _talk_ the guy slept after two minutes, so maybe he wants to do with it something.'

'Don't be so nasty for Darren. He's not a bad boy, only...confused.' Frankie said and put her mug on the night cabinet. 'Can I sit here with you?'

'If you have to.' Craig shrugged.

'What catch your attention so much?' She asked and smiled to him even if because of her son behaviour she felt as a gatecrasher.

'Ads, mum. Ads.' He replied coldly for the first time since she came, looking at her. She looked away couldn't stand his full of sorrow and anger look. 'We'll hang them with Darren tonight. You're happy now?'

'I just think there is no place for a dog Craig. You know that.' Frankie tried to defend herself.

'Everybody loves this dog, mum. And want him to stay here. Are you really so blind that you didn't notice it?'

'We'll find for him a good family. I'm pretty sure they'll love him so much as we.'

'If we love him so much, why we're kicking him out, mum?' He looked at her briefly before he turned back to the laptop. 'Better if you go, mum. I really want to finish it today.'

'Okay.' She said quietly, feeling tears in eyes. She stretched out her hand toward the mug when she noticed a file of photos lying next to it. From the first card was looking at her furry retriever with an amazing blue eyes, shining gently in dimed light. She again looked through the window at Steph and Tom running with a dog, and Newt who appeared from nowhere and looks like he enjoyed this play too. Steph grabbed his hand and pulled him toward them with a gently smile, moment later whispering something to his ear. The youngest of the family laughed and hugged to the sister. They looked so beautiful now, it touched Frankie heart. Before she thought twice, she stealthily flipped her mug and poured all coffee at the cards.

'Oh, my God! I'm so sorry Craig!' She yelled and quickly started wiping the cards with handkerchief. Craig quickly raised up and growled with frustration as he noticed what his mum did.

'The all photographes are destroyed, mum!' He yelled angrily. 'And I don't have anymore!'

'You didn't save them on the laptop?' She asked him with innocent look and took the mug back as her son fighting with a black liquid.

'No, I didn't. The worst part is, I gave back the digital camera. There's no chance I'll do these ads today!'

'So you do this tomorrow...You want some coffee, son?' Craig gnashed his teeth. He didn't answer just took the photos and all of them threw to the bin. His all work went for nothing. Frankie walked out from his bedroom before her son could scream at her again, and noticed her gently smile playing on her lips.

* * *

'Mum!' John Paul quickly evacuated himself behind the couch as he heard Craig's loudly scream from the bedroom. _He has to find my little present for him, I guess._

'She's not here!' Darren yelled back to him from the couch as he watching on the TV some random film. 'Something happened?!'

'My shirt is all wet!' Darren rolled his eyes. _That's really sad. I'm speechless. _

'Oh, poor you.' He mocked him. 'You can take another one, you know? Or maybe you have only _one_ shirt?'

'Fuck off!' _You're like your mother; no sense of humour. _

'It wasn't nice, little brother.' Darren said in offended tone, although on his lips playing small smile.

'Fuck off again!' Craig yelled annoyed. Darren mumbled something under the breath and moved nervously on the couch as he heard familiar sound from his pocket. 'Jesus! It smells like urine!'

'Surely not mine!' Darren yelled amused and removed his mobile phone from the pocket. He smiled as he noticed one message on the screen. 'Maybe you pissed off Frankie more than you thought? Or maybe it was Sarah? I heard she's very jealous about Chelsea so maybe she wanted to mark her territory.' _I almost see her doing this. _

'Ha, very funny.' Craig snapped angrily as he appeared in the living room with his wet shirt in hand. 'I know it was you, Chelsea!' He barked at John Paul who quickly ran away from his owner. 'I fucking kill this dog today.'

'Everybody are lucky today little brother, that you want to kill them.' Darren mocked and hid his mobile phone before younger man could caught it.

'Some hot chick or maybe your lovely mate?' _You're nosily again, Craig. _

'Not your business.' Darren replied sharply, looking away as his stepbrother was observing him carefully. His stare almost burning his face.

'Since when you're so mysterious?' Craig asked interested, slowly approaching his stepbrother. 'Are you hiding something?'

'Hiding? Please, with you, Steph and Frankie in this home nothing is safe.' Darren snapped with a snort. 'You know everything.' Craig observed him for a long time before smiled slightly.

'You're hiding something. I feel it.'

'So you feel wrong.' Darren snapped irate, wanting to end this conversation. 'Sarah is coming to you tonight?' _Oh, no. _

'Yea, that's why you're going out.' Darren raised up his head and looked shocked at Craig.

'What? Where I go then?'

'Arrange another meeting with a dj. I guess it was him, wasn't he?' Craig nodded at Darren's pocket where was his mobile phone. 'I have occasion to be with Sarah alone in home.'

'How's that possible? Frankie killed Newt cause he didn't make a bed today?' Darren asked sarcastically.

'Steph taking him to the Max.' Craig rolled his eyes. 'And mum and dad are working tonight so they won't back till midnight...So it looks like I'll have an interesting night.' Craig said with a grin which widened when his mobile phone rang. He quickly ran out from the living room, but Darren and John Paul were sure it was Sarah. _It's a nightmare. Do I really need to look at her again? _

'Get out from the flat Darren, Sarah will be there in a minute.' Craig announced as he returned, clapping on his hands. The older man reluctantly raised up from the couch and send his stepbrother hurting look.

'And what I suppose to do for all night?'

'I told you. Meet with a dj.' Craig replied irate, trying to get him rid off the flat.

'He's busy tonight.' Darren mumbled.

'With what?! He's not working, yet.'

'He has some plans. People make plans, you know?' Darren said sarcastically.

'So change his plans. You're good in this.' Craig shrugged and pushed his stepbrother toward front door. 'Or find some hot chick, I don't care what you'll do. Just go!'

'Take it easy! I just take my jacket.' Darren barked at him and took black leather jacket from the hanger. Before Craig could push him again, he disappeared from the flat.

'Okay, we have two minutes Chelsea.' Craig turned to the dog which without enthusiasm waggled his tail. 'Don't jump on the couch. And don't stay here! Better will be if you go to the kitchen. Yes that will be great!' _Just fucking great. You're her servant now, I'm afraid to think what may happen later. _John Paul laid down on the floor, didn't listen this time his owner. He wanted to face his enemies, not give his Craig without fight.

* * *

John Paul realized that he had crossed the line more than few times since Sarah has arrived in the flat, but he really didn't care about it. He hated that cow and nothing could stop him to showed her where her place is. He was growling at her for all dinner and didn't have nothing against to continued it as Craig and Sarah took a places on the couch, dangerously too much closer to themselves. John Paul shuffled on his place under the coffee-table, he still didn't know how he fit there, as he noticed her hand on Craig's knee. Craig smirked to her and leaned for a kiss which he got with big enthusiasm from her side. John Paul felt as blood boiled on his veins, he barked so loudly that Craig jumped on his seat and accidentally bite this slut on the low lip. She fizzled with pain and covered mouth with a hand when Craig send murderous look is dog. _Maybe that teach you where you should keep your hands and lips, cow! _

'Chelsea, calm down!' He shouted at Chelsea but dog didn't listen him anymore.

'Leave him Craig and come here.' Sarah said seductively and grabbed Craig's shirt, pulling him closer to herself. Their lips again met in passionate kiss, when her hands started toying with Craig's bell. It was enough for John Paul. Before he thought twice, he jumped toward them and his teeth sink in her hand. She yelled with pain and pulled her hand back almost hitting John Paul on the muffle. He quickly jumped down and ran away as he noticed how angry was Craig now. This time he crossed the line too much.

'He's dangerous Craig!' Sarah yelled and sobbing loudly she ran toward the bathroom, when in the same time Craig caught the Chelsea for a scruff and pulled him toward himself. John Paul squeaked, especially when he felt two strong slaps.

'I don't know what comes into you tonight, Chelsea. But I don't tolerate such behaviour in my house!' He yelled and started pulling John Paul toward the front door. 'Go out, Chelsea!'_ No! I want to stay, Craig! _But Craig didn't listen his squeaks, only opened widely the door and pushed the dog from the flat, didn't worry if he hurt him or not. John Paul quickly ran down, before he slipped and fall from the last three steps. _Shit! My leg! _He hardly stood up and limping he passed by counter, didn't stop as Frankie noticed him and starting calling him. He wanted to cry now, but no tears coming to his eyes. He ran away from the pub, didn't want to see him again. _How he could do this to me?!_ _Bastard! _He ran and ran, until the pain in his leg was unbearable. He laid down on the pavement and started shaking as a cold winter enveloped his body. Moment later first raindrops landed on his nose. _Just fantastic. _

He didn't know how long he was lying there and soaking, when he heard someone's quick steps. John Paul bristled his hair on the back when the steps became quiet and some young man appeared from the darkness. John Paul growled unfriendly not sure about his intentions. _What if it is one of Sonny's gang? _The man slowly approached him with hand stretching toward him, John Paul showed him his teeth, terrified.

'Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, buddy.' The man said softly to him, kneeling down in front of him. John Paul hid his teeth and looked with curious at tall, dark haired man with shining hazel eyes. He gently touched a dog and stroked his wet head. 'What are you doing here, alone?' _I'm asking myself about the same. _John Paul waggled his tail reluctantly and licked man's hand. The man smiled softly to him and stood up. 'Come one, buddy. I'll take you home.' _Why not? Who knows when this asshole start looking for me. _He joined the man and slowly walked with him into darkness with hope that wherever they'll land, there will be dry and warm.


	8. Our little secrets

**Okay, I have for you another short chapter ;)**

John Paul woke up suddenly when he heard some rumours in the room and something moved above his head. He dig up from the thick layer of blankets and looked around to check what's happened. He quickly noticed mysterious man, who had found him last night and has taken care about him, massaging his left foot, and stack of books which instead of standing proudly on the shelf above the bed, were lying on the floor now.

'Damn it!' The man swear and hardly stood up on his swore foot. _You're bleeding, mate. _John Paul jumped out from the bed and started fawning to the man, who now was observing his long cut on the foot. 'I don't know how I did it.' He sighed heavy and stroked John Paul's head when he noticed him. 'Sorry for woke you up, buddy.' _No problem, mate. _

Limping, he approached the desk as he heard familiar ringtone under carelessly thrown t-shirt. He growled with frustration as he dig up his mobile phone and looked at screen.

'Yes?' He said as he answered the phone. 'Yea, I know.' John Paul approached him and waggled his tail as he noticed how man rolled his eyes. _Some jerk take your free time? I know that pain, mate. Maybe you know, Craig Dean? _'I won't late...Look, I'm busy now...If you want.' The man scratched nervously his head, finally giving up. 'See you later then.' _Is he or she coming here? _

'Shh.' Man put a finger on his lips. 'You have to be quiet, buddy. I can't have animals in home.' _Oh, sorry. I didn't know..._'Shh!' John Paul waggled his tail apologetically.

Man threw his mobile phone back on the desk and sighed heavily as he observed all room, who drowning under tones of clothes, books and other things. _If you were my mum son and she see that, you won't feel your ass for week. You can't believe me, but she still has really hard hand, mate. _

'I'll go down and bring some food for us, okay buddy?' The man said to John Paul with a mine which telling, he wasn't sure from what start a day. From breakfast or cleaning? 'I hope you like pizza.' _If there is some meat, sure. _He stroked John Paul's head and in hurry walked out from the bedroom, still only dressing in boxer and some old shirt. _You're remembering me Craig, when he...Craig. _John Paul squeaked silently as he remembered last night. He was angry that Craig has kicked him out, prefer to stay with this puffed doll than with him...But on the other hand he was missing him badly. Maybe Craig hasn't been an amazing owner, but he has something which attracted John Paul to him more and more. He couldn't just forget about him, and pretend that everything is all right. He wanted to be with him again, he wanted to go back in time. He was so lost. _What have you done to me, Craig? _

* * *

From the morning situation in Dean-Osborne's house was very tense, especially when Chelsea hasn't come back to home yet after Craig kicked him out, and nobody could found him. Craig was running after all house, looking like hail storm, avoiding murderous looks from Steph and screaming at everybody who dared said something to him.

'Did you check all neighbourhood?' Frankie asked him, when he sat down for a moment to drink a little coffee, which she made for him.

'Yes, mum.' He replied irate, couldn't focus at anything.

'And?'

'Nothing! He just disappeared, mum! He even can be in different town, now!' He yelled and almost smashed a cup on the table. Before he could improve his mistake, Frankie took the cup from him and hid behind her back.

'If you didn't kick him out, we won't searching for him, now.' Steph said coldly and tied up her trainers.

'Nobody ask you about your opinion, Steph!'

'Please, don't fight with themselves! We have enough problems.' Frankie chimed out, trying to calm the situation between siblings.

'I'm going out with Max, mum. Maybe we'll find Chelsea in the forest.'

'Oh yes. Among all possibilities, he choose to spend all night in forest.' Craig said sarcastically, couldn't believe how stupid Steph was sometimes. 'You know that small thing in your head you can use?'

'Craig!' Frankie yelled at him.

'At least I'm searching for him, not sitting on the ass and complaining at everything that lives!' Before he could answer her, she ran out from the flat almost colliding with shocked Jack in door.

'You still didn't find Chelsea?' He asked unsurely, feeling a tension in the air.

'No, we didn't.' Craig replied drily and looked at his hands, not wanting to show them few teardrops shining on his cheeks.

'Frankie, could you come down for moment?' She looked at her husband unsurely. She didn't want to leave her son in this state alone. She felt he needed her support now.

'It can't wait, Jack?'

'Only me and Kris are standing behind the bar today. Steph ran away before I had a chance to asked her, and Darren disappeared.'

'Again?' Frankie rolled her eyes as she heard news about Darren. 'Maybe he's with Barry. I didn't see them since the breakfast.' She suggested, didn't know what to do with them anymore. Everybody in this home having more important things to do than work behind bar and help their parents. It staring irate Frankie more and more.

'So can you?' Jack asked her with hope.

'Of course, Jack. Craig if you see your siblings tell them to go straight to us.'

'You think they'll bother about it?' He snorted into her direction.

'Just tell them.' She repeated quietly and walked back from the flat with Jack. Craig hit the table with anger, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe he just lost the best friend he ever had. Even if his friend walking on all four, had a tail and the most bluest eyes in the whole world.

'Please, Chelsea. Come back to me.' He whispered and looked sadly through the window with hope that maybe he'll see him soon here. Again on the pound.

* * *

It looked quite funny for John Paul, when suddenly someone's knocked to the door and "mysterious" man raised up so quickly from the bed, that his head unfortunately met with a shelf. He fizzled with pain and swear as knocking repeat. It looked like his guest came quicker than he thought, and he even didn't have time to change the clothes or clean properly all bedroom. Limping, with hand massaging his head, he walked toward the door and opened it widely, to let his guest come in.

'Are you sure I don't disturb you? John Paul lifted his head from man's blouse as he heard familiar voice. _Isn't..._

'I just cleaning. Come in.' He replied and walked back. John Paul wondered why his jaw didn't hit the floor when he recognized in man's guest..._Darren_. _Happily, he didn't see me yet. _John Paul moved back, burry himself in man's clothes under the desk. He wasn't clearly sure why he was doing this, but strangely he didn't want to be find by Darren now. He was feeling good in this man bedroom.

'You really clean up?' Darren asked him with a smirk, as he observed all room. 'Maybe you want to work as our housekeeper, Spike? Frankie will be very happy.' _So your name is Spike...And you're this new dj, aren't you?_

'I didn't know you're so funny.' Spike snorted and pointed at his bed. 'Sorry, but I don't have any chairs here. Only bed.'

'That's okay.' Darren mumbled and sat down. 'And seriously, what did you clean up?' He asked amused, his eyes looked down at some box with bandages and antiseptic lotions. _Himself, I guess. _

'I had a small accident.' Spike replied reluctantly and sat next to Darren.

'That's why you had hand on your head when I came, and walking so funny?' He asked, giving him innocent look and quickly moved back before Spike could spank him on the arm.

'I'm not walking funny.' He said trying to sound hurt, but everything failed up when he burst of laugh. 'Okay, maybe a little. But it's not my fault.'

'I don't even want to know, whose is.' Darren said with playfully smirk.

'Why? Are you jealous?' Spike asked him with low voice, tilting toward him. Darren immediately tensed and moved back, on the edge of bed.

'No.' He replied nervously. Spike only laughed quietly at his reaction and laid a box on his laps. 'I cut my foot, that's why I'm walking funny. No because...'

'It was a joke, mate. I didn't think about it!' Darren laughed nervously, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Spike observed him suspiciously with a cheeky smile, which Darren didn't like. 'So how's that happened?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'Probably because of one of the books which fall on my..._foot_. You wanna see?' John Paul could see that Spike enjoying this little game with Darren. He was checking how far he can go without treat to meet with Darren's fist. _You're a really bad boy, Spike. _

'Your foot?' Darren asked him weakly, feeling completely lost. He didn't understand in what he play with him.

'Yea...and you thought that I want to show you what?' Again this cheeky smile and suspicious glance.

'Foot...I thought about foot!' Darren said quickly, feeling as cheeks burning him. He was pretty sure, they were red now. He was embarrassed as hell!

'Whose foot?' _You're unbelievable. And I thought that only Michaela could embarrassing everybody saying only two words. _

'Your foot.' Darren replied, his eyes moving toward the door.

'Why are you thinking about my foot?'

'You're playing with me or what?' Darren asked him annoyed, cheeks burning him mercilessly as well like his ears. He wanted to ran away.

'Sorry, I just have a crazy day.' Spike replied and smiled softly, suddenly stopping torturing him. 'Firstly I almost killed myself on my own bed and woke up my dog...'

'You have a dog?' Darren lifted his eyebrow. 'I thought you can't have animals here.'

'Shh. It's our secret.' Spike winked to him and stretched out his hand under the desk, toward some dirty clothes and blankets. 'I found him last night. I don't know what idiot called him Chelsea, but I guess he has something with head, seeing that I found this dog alone in the middle of night, on the street. He could fall under a car!' Darren looked under the desk, massaging his temples, and smiled slightly as he noticed familiar golden and big head his stepbrother's dog.

'It's my stepbrother dog, Spike. He's looking after him from the dawn.' He sighed heavily. 'Now I know why we couldn't find him.' _I hope he couldn't sleep for all night! _

'Oh.' Spike said quietly, little disappointed. 'Shame, it's nice dog.'

'Yea, he is.' Darren agreed, his eyes exchanged with hazel, sadly ones. 'You like dogs?' Spike nodded and stretched out his hand toward John Paul.

'Come on, buddy. It's time for go back to home.' But John Paul approached him without any signs of happiness. _I don't know if I want to see him now. _'Say this jerk, that if he leave him again on the street, I'll kick him on the ass and tying to the nearest tree.' _It would be look fun. Craig as a dog. I wonder who will want to take him to home, knowing how moodily this twat can be?_

'Would you have something against, if I ask you to keep Chelsea from few days here?' John Paul looked surprised at older man. _What?_

'Why? I thought you want to take him to your stepbrother.' Spike said puzzled, didn't understand what he was planning.

'I just thought maybe Craig deserve for a small lesson.' Darren said with a smirk. 'You like Chelsea and he likes you as I seeing, so why don't let him stay with you for few days? It'll be our small secret.' _Better if Craig not find out it's your idea, Darren. _

'Another our small secret?' Spike asked him amused, clearly enjoying his idea.

'Another.' Darren agreed with a smile.

'What if I love this dog? And you just will take him off from me?'

'I promise you'll can visit him how often you want, and even take him to home, if Craig agree. So what do you say?' _Say yes! _

'Then I say yes.' Spike replied with a grin. _Thanks, mate. You're star! _

'Okay...Can I look at your foot, now?'

'It's your fetish? You all the time want to watch my feet!' Spike exclaimed with cheeky smile.

'I want to clean up that mess what you have on it.' Darren rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at younger man. 'I'll take you and Chelsea for a walk...I guess he can walk out, right?' _I have four legs, so I guess I can go anywhere I want. _

'Ashworth's aren't all the time in home, Darren.'

'Good...You can walk right?'

'Since it's not broken, I suppose yes.'

'You didn't have to say it with sarcasm.' Darren mumbled and looked at foot, which Spike laid on the bed in front of the man. 'Ouch. It must hurt you badly.'

'Not that much as my heart, when you pushed me away.' Spike said dramatically.

'Unless your foot.' Darren rolled his eyes and put the gauze strip with something antiseptically on his injured limb.

'God, and you again about the same!' Spike cried amused.

'Wrap it around your...injured part of body, and stand up before I say Mrs. Ashworth how good housekeeper you're.'

'I'm good in other things too, Darren.' He added with cheeky smile and winked to him. Darren looked down, with angry noticing that he again blushed. Something telling him that next meetings with Spike will be unforgettable and full of surprises.


	9. First impression

**Sorry for such short chapter tonight, next should be longer. **

Chapter nine

First impression

Craig laid his elbows on the counter and looked without interest at Darren and Newt who for the first time since Newt has moved to their house, fiercely arguing about some stupid thing. He rolled his eyes when Newt called Darren "bastard" and older man ran toward him like enraged bull. But he really didn't care if they kill each other, or not. His thoughts constantly circled around his dog, Chelsea, which disappeared two days ago and didn't come back yet. He slowly started losing his faith, that he'll go back to him after what he had done to him.

'Can you two stop trying to deaf his opponent? It's hard to hear your own thoughts.' Craig raised up his head as he heard unfamiliar voice. He wrinkled his eyebrows when his brothers stopped fighting and looked surprised at a guy, who had guts to separate this two pit bull from themselves, didn't afraid that he may lost his hand or something more...

'Hi, Spike. I didn't know you come today.' Darren said surprised and walked back from Newt, smiling nervously to the man, his hands improved his creased shirt. Craig tilted over the counter, surprised by his strange behaviour.

'I didn't know it either. It was impulse.' Spike replied with cheeky grin, which Craig hated from the first sight. 'Or maybe I just wanted to see you.' Darren shuffled nervously on his feet as he felt at himself his watchful gaze. He had enough his small games, he didn't understand why he liked torturing him so much. Maybe he didn't like him?

'Only sane would like to see him.' Newt chimed out, giving Darren unappreciated glance. 'So you're sane...or new DJ about who Darren surprisingly didn't want talk.'

'I guess both options are correct.' Spike replied with a grin and glanced at Darren, trying to say him something, but older man pretended that he didn't see that. 'I'm Spike, and you?'

'Newt, Darren's younger brother.' Before he could say something more, Darren woke up from the numbness and chimed to the conversation.

'My God, today you broke your record! You said more than two words. I'm speechless.' Spike rolled his eyes at this and pretend he didn't notice Newt murderous look and Darren's stupid smirk. They were worse than kids.

'Yea, that's really nice.' Spike mumbled, when his eyes observing with interest Craig standing behind the bar. 'So maybe you introduce me now a man who is standing behind the bar and eavesdropping us?' He asked Darren and didn't wait for his response, limping, he approached bar and welcomed Craig with friendly smile. The younger man only glanced at him for briefly moment and started swabbing glasses.

'Hi, stranger.' Spike said to him, when Craig didn't say a word or smile back. But even this time nothing changed. Spike looked at him with curious, couldn't understood his strange behaviour. He only wanted to be nice, but this guy was doing everything to complicated it.

'It's my stepbrother...Craig.' Darren mumbled, feeling very uneasy, when he noticed dangerous glint in Spike's eye. He knew that for moment his new employer do or say something which only caused at Craig rage attack. He was sure about this. And Spike's cheeky smile only confirmed his fears. It looked like he still remember this small story which Darren has told him not long time ago.

'So you're this guy who left his dog on the street, cause he wanted to shag his girlfriend.' Craig tightened his teeth, already knowing, he won't like this guy. There wasn't any chance for it. 'It's not dog fault you couldn't stand up on the task.' Darren covered his eyes with a hand as he noticed Craig's cold stare. He was angry as hell, he felt it. Especially, when Spike continuing his statement. 'You didn't have to kick him out, he won't say anybody how rubbish you're in bed. Not what your girlfriend.' He added maliciously, with feeling he won't like this guy. He never liked people who don't like or kicking out their dogs from houses. For him, Craig Dean was in an unfavourable position from the start.

'And who the fuck are you?' Craig asked him unfriendly, losing his patience. 'Doctor House, perhaps?'

'I don't have a walking-stick.'

'Strange cause you're walking like you need one.'

'It's so wonderful day Craig, and you're so sarcastic from the morning. You can go now for a walk, shag with your girlfriend or...kick out another dog from the home.' Spike said with a cheeky smile, didn't afraid that for a minute his nose may meet with Craig's fist.

'Look, Spike. We're a little busy right now. Maybe we meet later, in park, perhaps?' Darren suggested, feeling that for moment everything won't end good. He needed to stop them.

'Why not.' Spike shrugged, didn't take his eyes off from Craig. 'I guess, we'll see later too, Craig. I have my first shift tonight.'

'Oh, I can't wait to see that.' Craig said sarcastically, looking like he just stepped on at really ugly bug.

'Me, either. It promises to be a really good fun.' Newt chimed out with a grin. Somehow he started liking Spike.

'I bet it'll be.' The DJ replied with a grin and winked to Craig, who in response showed him his middle finger.

'That was really nice of you, really.' Darren snapped at his stepbrother, who was looking now like he wanted to kill him right now.

'I see, someone has a sense of humour.' Spike said sarcastically, laughing quietly at Craig's reaction. 'Okay, take it easy, Darren. I'm going out.' He added as he noticed his wide eyes.

'That will be the best for everybody.' Darren agreed with him, nervously shuffling on his feet.

'See you later, guys!' Spike said to them, before he walked out from the pub, leaving three brothers alone.

'You said he's a decent guy!' Craig immediately yelled at Darren didn't give him too much time to recover, and almost broke a glass as he put it with too much force on the counter.

'Cause he is.' He replied unsurely. 'Look, it's not his fault he loves dogs, and you kicked out our, cause you wanted to shag Sarah.' Darren replied. 'Sorry, but there's no excuses for such behaviour, Craig. Dog didn't do nothing wrong.'

'You want to add something more?' Craig asked him through the teeth, showing him his tightened fist.

'Yes, I want to add you were fucking rude for Spike, from the start! He was trying to be nice!'

'Oh, yes that was really kind of him.' He snorted angrily.

'If you answered normally to him, he won't say anything rude.' Darren replied coldly.

'He's strange, Darren...and his name...What kind of name is Spike?!'

'I think Spike it's pretty cool name.'

'Yea, for freaks! We don't have work here for someone like him. Get rid of him Darren!'

'Stop insulting at him! Why you don't want to give him a chance and know him? If he was freak, Ashworth's won't take him under their roof. You know it!' Darren yelled out raged.

'Why are you defending him so much?! It's just a DJ.' Craig rolled his eyes.

'He's not JUST a DJ. He's my friend, Craig! Did I ever say something rude about your mates?'

'Yes, you're doing it all the time! You insult Sarah every time we seeing each other!'

'Sarah is your girlfriend, not mate.'

'For me is the same! And stop talking about Spike! Cause otherwise I start thinking you have a crush on him.' Darren cheek's reddened furiously.

'Better have a crush on Spike, than on own dog!' Darren replied and stormed out from the pub, before Craig had a chance to caught him.

'Did you hear this asshole?!' Craig asked shocked Newt.

'For me he has a point. If you're looking at this like you said, then well...he's talking about Spike and you about Chelsea.'

'Get out, before I'll kill you.' Newt laughed slightly and walked toward stairs, didn't want to check if Craig was a good boxer or not. 'And better don't show here until my shift end!'

* * *

John Paul has sneaked out from the house and quickly hid in the garage where was sitting, since his quick return from the pub, Spike. He sneaked behind his back and waggled his tail as he noticed Spike's face frozen in concentration, when he was doing something with a wheel from his black motorcycle. John Paul barked to caught his attention.

'Shit!' Spike yelled and almost jumped onto his feet, terrified. 'You scare me to the death, buddy.' _Sorry, mate. _Spike sighed heavily and turned toward his dog, when he understood that something wasn't alright.

'Shouldn't you be in my room, now?' He gave him suspiciously glance. _I was really careful Spike. Nobody saw me, house is empty. _'Better if nobody see you.'

John Paul waggled his tail and laid down next to Spike, silently observing him. The man was glancing at him from time to time, feeling uneasy under his dog's stare. 'You want to go for a trip with me? You're looking like you're boring now.' Spike sighed heavily. _Why not? Maybe we find there something excited. _John Paul barked and ran away from the garage, urging Spike to follow him.

'Calm down, buddy. I didn't think about walk.' He rolled his eyes and started searching for something. _Not walk? So what do you mean when you asked me if I want to go with your for a trip?! Oy, Spike!? _John Paul felt knob in his throat when the man showed him his helmet. _Oh my God! I've never before ride on motorbike, Spike! And I'm dog for God's Sake! _

'Don't worry, buddy. I was riding with my last dog and nothing bad happened to him. Come with me.' He followed John Paul at back of the garage and took off the overlay, under which was hiding...motorcycle. _Another one? You're full of surprises. _Spike grinned to him and called him to come closer. Until now, John Paul understood that it was motorcycle with sidecar and Spike wanted him to jumped there. _Look, maybe you're a motor fan, but not me. I don't fancy anymore our trip. Maybe I just go back to room? _

'Don't be shy, buddy. Come in!' He encouraged him and took something again from his bag. This time it were...goggles. 'I hope it'll be suit you. My earlier dog had smaller head, I'm afraid.' He scratched his head as his eyes wandering from goggles to the dog. _I guess it's my the smallest problem now._ John Paul reluctantly jumped into sidecar and terrified let Spike imposed goggles on his head. Unfortunately for him, goggles suit perfectly and it looked like he was ready for a ride. He waggled his tail without too much happiness and looked at Spike with pleading when he wore his helmet.

'Lay down, buddy. I'm pretty sure you'll like it.' _And I'm pretty sure I won't. I don't know what I'm doing here. It's some nightmare, I should stay in your room. _Spike jumped on his motorcycle and grinned to John Paul, giving him a support. Like he felt that he was terrified as hell.

The engine growled and John Paul closed his eyes, afraid that it'll be his the last trip. He was sure they'll die at the next corner.

'From now you'll love out trips, believe me.' He said to the dog, before they drove out from the garage. _For now, I wonder who the hell I'll be this time, if I die now! And better if we don't meet in my next life, Spike! _


	10. Confrontation

Three next days passed very quickly for John Paul, especially when he found for himself a new hobby, which consisted of a ride with Spike on the motorcycle. He never thought that one day he would admit that he love it and will jumping to the sidecar every time when Spike opens the garage. He knew that sometimes he irate his new owner when he was still demanding another trips, but he couldn't do nothing with that. He has been boring for all day and the trips have been...well, very exciting. Spike should understood him.

'There's no chance we're going for a ride today.' Spike warned him loyally, when John Paul tried his tricks to change his mind. 'We're staying here, buddy. For once it's not raining in this bloody village.' He said firmly and threw blue ball ahead, letting it rolling after green gross in the middle of the park. John Paul waggled his tail in response, knowing that in the end Spike will give up and they go for a ride like always, and ran after blue ball which man has bought for him few days ago. _Craig will never go with me to the park, even if I bring him a ball. He's too lazy to move his ass from the couch and play with me...but unfortunately not so lazy to "play" with Sarah. God, I hate this cow so much! She took my Craig away from me...My Craig. _

'Come on, buddy.' Spike called him and raised up from the bench like something was burning him on the bum. 'I need to stretch one's my legs.' He added and secretly glanced at his wristwatch. _Right. You need to stretch out your legs, cause it's time when Darren appears in the nearest shop. You still thinking I'm so daft? _But even if he didn't want to go, John Paul took in teeth his ball and politely followed the man, didn't want to wear more Spike's life. He understood him perfectly, John Paul not once has been in love, and he knew what is unrequited love, especially when your object of love it's straight as a stick and doesn't notice you. But he couldn't understood why for the Name of God, from many hot men around, he has chosen Darren?! _It could be everybody...Even Craig! But Darren? Craig is more gay than him. _

'Be quiet, buddy.' Spike fizzled to him and leaned against the tree, when he was secretly observing Darren chatting with some fit bird outside the shop. They were giggling and flirting with themselves, forgetting about whole world. John Paul squeaked as he noticed Spike's sad eyes. _Just go to him, Spike. Waiting is the worst thing you can do now. _But man didn't move even for a millimetre. He just standing and watching.

John Paul couldn't watching him in this state any longer, he just ran toward Darren, didn't bother about Spike's quiet shoutings, and barked so loud as he could, immediately catching his and her attentions. Darren poured at himself cola when he gnashed with too much force the can in his hand and sent John Paul murderous look.

'Shouldn't you be in home now, Chelsea?' He asked unfriendly and threw can to the nearest garbage bin, sending the girl apologetic smile. As it turned out, unnecessarily.

'This lovely doggy is yours Darren?' She twittered happily. 'She's so sweet, Darren. And this eyes! Come to mummy, sweetheart!' _Can't you find for himself a girl who would have a brain? _

'Not exactly.' Darren replied reluctantly, looking around like he was searching for somebody. 'I need to do something with this stain and receive the order, cause this dump won't do this like it should be. Can you wait for me here? It won't take me too much time.' _That's something new. Normally you're spending in bathroom no less time than Steph. _

'Course, hunny. I'll be waiting for you how much it'll be needed. Even an eternity.' She replied with a smile, showing a row of her shining teeth. _Like a doll. _Darren winked to her and disappeared in the shop. The girl turned toward John Paul, and to his dismay, she tried to touched him, but she abandoned this idea when she heard quick steps behind herself. John Paul waggled his tail happily. It was Spike. _My hero. _

'Oh, hi there!' She twittered to him, her hand immediately ran through her hair, uncovering her big, green eyes. _So you catch your another victim. It take you only...ten seconds. You're good. _

'Hi.' Spike replied with fake smile and stood next to her. John Paul immediately sat down next to his leg, giving him a support. _Finally you came. Shame you didn't do it, when Darren was still there. No, that I said it with sarcasm. Really. _

'I'm Natasha.' She introduced herself, flirtatiously winked to him. 'So it's your dog then?'

'In some way.' He shrugged, his eyes scanning all neighbourhood, when he was trying to find Darren. 'You're alone?' She giggled and winked again to him. _I watched her for all time and believe me, she didn't hide him in her handbag...Maybe you try to look around? In the SHOP exactly. _

'You're a really bad boy.' She waged her finger and giggled. Spike rolled his eyes at this, hardly refraining himself to not say something nasty to her. 'I'm not alone...Yet.' She smiled widely. 'Are you living here?' Her eyes carefully scanning his body. _You're too daft for him, babe. Forget about him. _

'Yea.' He nodded, shuffling nervously on the feet.

'So probably you know Darren Osbourne, don't you?' Spike gnashed his teeth, already having enough her. 'He's so hot...But you're not worse, I see.' She added.

'Yes, he's hot as hell.' Spike agreed, didn't bother about her shocked expression. _I wonder in which part..._

'Excuse me?' She asked unsurely.

'You're lucky girl. Everybody's know Darren Osbourne. He's demon in bed.' Spike looked defiantly into her eyes with a smirk. She stared at him shocked, with opened mouth. 'Believe me I tried not once.' _Darren won't be happy if he find out what you tell his chick. Especially about the last part. _

'So, you two...' She started, her cheeks reddened. 'It's not possible. He doesn't like guys. Not like that!'

'Believe me everything is possible.' Spike said with a smirk. She was trying to said something, but any sounds came from her mouth. 'You want some tips?' She tightened her fists and looked with disgusted at him. Spike valiantly survivor her look, in the soul celebrating his small victory.

Finally without words, she turned on the heel and quickly walked away, from time to time turning toward Spike and giving him evil glares. _It's sad that you can only afford yourself for this. Very sad. _John Paul waggled his tail when he felt Spike's hand on his head, gently scratching him behind ears. Surely it was his the most favourite caress, especially when the man also kissing him on the head, causing at him this feeling, like he has been a kid again. But John Paul had nothing against to this, for once he could have a dad about who he has been always desiring. And now he get occasion to check how's that feel.

He licked Spike's hand in a gesture of thanks that he carried about him so much and didn't kick him out when John Paul upset him or has done something wrong. He has never spanked him or shout at him. But even if he was so good and patient for him, John Paul's heart prompted him, that his place is with Craig and nothing could change it. He knew he was pathetic, but he just fell in love in that skinny, moodily man and missed him with all heart. Yes, he loved him, and he even couldn't tell him that.

He felt as Spike's fingers stopped moving through his fur, and his body tensed suddenly. John Paul raised up his head and waggled his tail as he noticed Darren carrying with himself grating of fruits, his face frozen in shock as he saw them.

'What are you doing here, Spike?' He asked, his eyes nervously looked around. 'And where is Natasha?'

'Who?' _So you change your strategy and now you'll play dump to Darren? It's very mature._

'Natasha, my...' He bit his low lip and glanced at John Paul like he was looking for a help. 'She said she'll waiting for me...Even an eternity.' He finished weakly, trying to sound amuse, but it didn't work. His eyes telling different story.

'Everyone has a different notion of eternity.' Spike said in cheerful tone, trying to cheer up his friend. 'Maybe she's waiting for you in pub?' He suggested gently without looking at him, when he understood that he didn't help him. He couldn't stand Darren's look, full of sadness and hurt.

'Yea, maybe. I'll check when I come back.' He nodded and send Spike fake smile.

'You need so much vitamins that you bought all grating with fruits?' He asked him amused, noticing how sweet is Darren looking now with his red ears and cheeks when he's embarrassed.

'Frankie wants us to make drinks and cocktails with fresh fruits. It's her another stupid, summer idea.' Darren rolled his eyes and smile slightly when Spike laughed quietly. 'And what are you doing here, today?' He glared at him suspiciously and laid on the ground the grating.

'I was with Chelsea in park. Playing with a ball.' He fling up blue ball in his right hand. 'We didn't have nothing to do.' _That's not true! We have things to do, but you don't want to do it, cause they collide with hours which you spending for stalking Darren. We'll have more time for a ride, if you talked with him few days ago, Spike. So don't lie you have so tight schedule. _

'Recently you don't have too much things to do.' Darren said with a smirk, crossing his arms against chest. Spike nervously gulped. _Maybe he's not that blind as I thought. _

'Why are you thinking that?

'Cause from five days I still seeing you here. Strangely you're always on the same time as I.' Darren approached him. 'Are you spying me?' He asked amused, noticing Spike's nervously looks. _Course not. He's only...stalking you. _

'Course I'm not. We just always playing here, that's all. It's just strange coincidence.' _Sometimes you're so funny, Spike. _

'Very strange coincidence.' Darren said quietly, looking straight into Spike's eyes. 'Tell me the truth, Spike. You want more money? Or...Maybe you want Steph's phone number? I noticed you two like each other from the first sight...You could be a great couple, if she won't be with Max now. She's very sweet and...' Darren mumbling until Spike came closer to him and gently lifted his chin, ending the same his speech. Darren stared at younger man with widen eyes. 'What?'

'If I want more money I'll talk with you or Jack in pub. I like Steph, cause she's amazing woman, but I don't want her phone number. And I don't think we could be a great couple. We're different. She's more like a lady and me more like a....ramble. Besides Frankie doesn't like me, so I don't think she'll want to see me as her son-in-law.' Spike replied, deeply looking in Darren's frightened eyes. 'Maybe you're my type and that's why we're meeting each other so often.' Darren laughed nervously at this.

'Yes, very funny Spike. Now tell me the truth.'

'Maybe I told you the truth, but you don't want listen me?' Darren stared at him speechless, immediately walking back from Spike's hand, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable being so close with a DJ.

'You can't saying this things to the men, Spike. It's small village. They may think you're...'

'That I'm what?' Spike snapped angrily, having enough this ridiculous game.

'You know, Spike.' Darren scratched nervously his head. 'If you say that you fancy me, they'll think you're...' _Oh, my God. Don't tell me you didn't notice it yet? It's so obvious, Darren! _

'I could this on my own, Darren! It's not hard to buy some fruits. I don't need a babysitter!' Darren tensed as he heard behind himself Craig's irate voice. He totally forgot about him. Before he could answer to him, John Paul passed by Darren and stood in front of Craig, waggling his tail reluctantly. _Craig. _

'Chelsea! My God, Darren you find Chelsea!' Craig shouted happily and threw himself on the knees, hugging the dog closely to himself. _I missed you too. _

'It wasn't me Craig.' The man lifted his head above the dog, his face frozen as he noticed another man standing closely to his stepbrother. 'Spike found him yesterday. You should thank him.'

'Thanks for what?' Craig snapped and raised up, giving a DJ unappreciated glance. 'He should bring Chelsea to us, yesterday. I was worrying about him!' _Please Craig, don't behave like a last bastard. I don't want to hate you. _

'You were worrying about him so much, that you moved your ass only twice, Craig!' Darren yelled furiously.

'Relax, Darren. I have mouth so I can defend myself.' Spike chimed out. 'Let him speak what he wants. I don't care about this.'

'So you should start care, cause everybody in Hollyoaks thinks you're loony! Even Darren.' _Someone don't beat you up enough, I see. If you say one word, you may have a luck and you come back to home with new collection of bruises. _

'Oy! I've never said something like that!' Darren cried indignantly. 'Don't listen him, Spike. He's lying!' He looked at him with pleading. He needed to believe him. They were friends.

'I can't believe Chelsea was with him all night, in his room!' _Oh, if you could know how many nights I spend there. _

'In my bed, exactly.' Spike corrected him with a smugly smirk.

'Great. Now I need to clean him up.' Craig snarled and grabbed John Paul from his dog-collar. Darren stared at him speechless, couldn't believe in what he heard. He never thought that Craig can be so cruel. 'Come on, Chelsea. We're going to home.' He pulled roughly his dog from the dog-collar, didn't worry if John Paul wanted to go or not. _Stop it, Craig. I don't want to go with you! Firstly apologize Spike! _

'Can I petting him for a goodbye?' Spike asked Craig and leaned toward the dog.

'No! Take your hands away from my dog!' Craig snapped and pulled the dog forward. 'Come on, Chelsea. We're going home. Everybody were missing you badly, babe. Darren you coming with us?' The oldest man looked unsurely at Spike. 'You need a permission from him, before you decide?' Craig asked him sarcastically.

'Sorry Spike, better if I go...' Darren started quietly, avoiding DJ's look.

'Yea, I know.' Spike replied coldly. 'See you tomorrow, in work.' He added and walked toward his home.

'But tomorrow we're going for a jog.' Darren said quietly.

'I'll be very busy, Darren. I need to clean my room.' Spike said and walked away.

'I believe it can take all day.' Craig mumbled and moment later fizzled with pain when stepbrother punched him painfully on the arm. 'For what?!' He cried shocked.

'For the pink elephant in the jar.' Darren replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'Why are you hate him so much?' He asked and took the grating from the pavement, and quickly followed his stepbrother.

'I heard some news about your "saint" friend Darren, and believe me, better if you stop meeting with him.' Craig replied firmly still tightly holding John Paul's for a dog-collar.

'From who? And what news?' Darren demanded, tensing immediately.

'Just keep away from him. He only brings troubles for you, nothing more.' Craig warned him.

'I'm older than you, Craig, and believe me I know what is good for me.' Darren snapped angrily, didn't like this all conversation.

'It was only advice.' Craig said drily. 'But really, stay away from him.'

'If you don't say me what's going on, I won't listen your stupid advices.'

'Look, Gilly said...'

'Gilly?!' Darren cried amused. 'Everybody's know he's always lying and colorized facts!'

'I'm pretty sure, this time he wasn't lie.' Craig argued.

'It's miracle then.' Darren grumbled and rolled his eyes.

'Fine. Do what you want, but don't complain later.' Craig snarled. 'I warned you.'

'I won't. Surely not at your arm, little brother.'

'Stop calling me like that!'

'Never.'

'Idiot.'

'You're idiot. It's you who trying to strange own dog.' Darren pointed at the dog who tossed himself from side to side, trying to caught a breath. Craig immediately released the dog-collar and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

'It's because you caught my attention!' Craig yelled at his stepbrother and gently patted his dog on the back to calm him down.

'It's you who started this stupid conversation about Spike!' Darren send him odd look, feeling totally lost. Craig's strange reasoning was difficult to understand, but it wasn't nothing new for Darren. He get used to this years ago, since his first meeting with this "little" boy. 'I know Spike isn't a saint, I'm not that blind, Craig. But I know that he never hurt the person about who he cares.'

'And how do you know that?' Craig asked him with a snort. 'He saved you from flying mop?'

'No, idiot. I meant Chelsea. You never carried about Chelsea so much as him. You only complaining at this dog and repugnant him his life.'

'That's not true! I love Chelsea!'

'Your life sucks cause you wanted it, Craig. It doesn't mean you can destroying Chelsea's and Spike's life too. Craig Dean is one. If you don't sort up your life, nobody do it for you. Instead of chiming out to somebody's life, do something with your own.'

'It's ridiculous.' Craig shook his head with a snort.

'And I think it's sad.' Darren said quietly, his eyes met with Craig's. The younger man understood he said it seriously. Darren thought he was a loser.

'That's not true, Darren. You're doing this because you're angry at me.'

'Think what you want.' Darren replied and walked ahead, suddenly wanting to be alone.

'We don't finish yet, Darren!' Craig yelled, but older man didn't stop on the track. He sighed heavily and looked at the dog who silently sitting next to his left leg, looking at him with sadly eyes. 'Maybe in some way he's right. I'm ruining everything.' _He didn't have this on mind, Craig. Don't dramatize, only do something with this. At once listen your older brother. _'Come on, Chelsea. Everybody are waiting for you...There's no time to bother what this jerk said.' _I think different. _But Craig couldn't listen him. He just walked ahead, calling John Paul to join him. Like this conversation with Darren never happened.

* * *

John Paul was lying peacefully under the table in the pub, listening girls laughs and Craig's mumbling who has drunk too much drinks and became very cheerful like for his taste. Yes, Craig Dean was definitely drunk, even if he was saying something different. John Paul wonder if he knew that they were drinking for the eighth time for his quick return to home.

'What are you doing, Ms. Hayton?' Craig asked, giggling like a nut.

'It's time for a toast, Craig!' The girl named Ms. Hayton replied and almost kicked John Paul on the head, forgetting that he was still lying there. _Oy, be careful! _

'Again? I guess we drink, enough, Nancy. We need to get back.' The pretty girl said quietly, barely sitting straight on the chair. _So not only Craig will be have a big hangover tomorrow. _

'We need another toast, Hannah!' Craig yelled, forgetting that they weren't in pub alone and everybody were observing them with curious. 'You don't raise one's glass for Chelsea?' He made puppy-eyes. _Don't mix me on this, Craig. _

_'_But only one drink, Craig.' Hannah sighed and laid her head on Nancy's forearm.

'Cool. I'll get drinks for us.' He said in cheerful tone and headed toward counter occupied by many thirsty clients. John Paul quickly followed him, making sure that nothing will happen to Craig, and he won't make a fool of himself...But on the other hand, why he carried so much? After what he has done to him, he needed a punishment. Now, he won't defend him tonight, he was sure about this.

If John Paul could, surely he would roll his eyes now, seeing what his owner was doing. Firstly Craig almost has poured some drink on customer when he was trying to bypassed him. Then he started laughing without any reasons, catching everybody's attention and confirmed the same that he was so mad as Darren saying all the time. Finally when he dropped his wallet and fell down on his knees to raised it up from the floor, he pushed some young girl straight into one of the tables, destroying the same her top and breaking her heel. He was a total disaster tonight and John Paul knew he reached the top now...

'Mmm...what a sexy girl I see.' ...Or maybe not yet. 'What's your name, sexy?' He asked with goofy smile as he slowly raised up from the floor, with eyes firstly scanning long legs his "sexy" girl, and then mini skirt in tartan.

'Kris Fisher, moron.' Craig jumped terrified as he heard behind himself Darren's voice. 'He's a new barman.' Craig looked with horror at cheekily smiling Kris, couldn't believe that such legs can belonging to the man.

'Ewww' Craig screwed his face with disgusted. 'Why nobody tell me about this?!'

'Cause nobody loves you.' Darren replied drily and put on the counter empty glasses.

'It's stupid reason.' Craig mumbled and wiped his hands on his jumper.

'Only that?' Darren lifted his eyebrow. 'Wow, I hope you'll be drunk every day from now.'

'What do you mean?' Craig tilted toward him. 'I'm not drunk, Darren.'

'If you say so.' He shrugged without interest.

'Really!' Craig argued. 'I'm the same Craig as always.'

'Oh, really? I didn't know you fancy men's legs.' Craig gnashed his teeth as his eyes landed on the tall man, smiling insolently to him.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Craig snapped to him, crossing his arms against chest. 'It's not your shift tonight.'

'Jack called me.' Spike replied and ordered cola for himself. 'So since when you're into men, Craig Dean?'

'I'm not! And take your fucking hands off from me!' He yelled and patted hardly Darren on the back, trying to catch his attention. 'Oy, what your stupid boyfriend doing here?!' He shouted almost at all pub.

'Shut up, Craig!' He whispered by the teeth. 'Spike isn't my boyfriend.'

'But you fancy him.' Craig said bluntly. 'If you don't fancy him, you won't follow him as a puppy.' Craig smiled widely when something clicked on his head. 'Now I understand what do you have in mind, when you said Spike "loves" dogs...I bet he loves the dark one's.' Darren hid his head in hands. He completely forgot how embarrassed Craig can be when he drink too much.

'Does he compare you to the dog?' Spike chimed out, enjoying this little Craig's show.

'Shut up too, Spike. I don't want to hear you both.'

'Why is he so sad?' Craig asked stupidly, giving Darren odd look. 'He should be happy. It's first time when someone's fancy him.'

'I'm pretty sure many birds fancies him.' Spike said firmly, gently squeezing Darren's tensed shoulder. 'You know, I have more sexy legs than Fisher.' He grinned to the youngest man, trying to change the subject.

'I bet you have.' Craig snorted sarcastically and took a long sip of his drink. 'Arrogant bastard.' Suddenly Spike tilted toward him.

'You're so sexy when you're angry and drunk.' He whispered to Craig's ear and before Craig could react, Spike disappeared in the crowd. Craig felt as his jaw dropped to the floor.

'If you forget Nancy and Hannah are waiting for you.' Darren said drily.

'Oh, right.' Craig mumbled. He took his drinks and wanted go back to the table, when he something recalled. He screwed his face and growled.

'What the hell are you doing, Craig?!' Darren cried frustrated.

'I just imagine something.' He replied and ran his hand over his face.

'You with Kris in bed if I didn't warn you?' Darren asked him amused.

'Worse.' Older man lifted his eyebrow and looked questioningly at stepbrother. 'I imagine Spike in black boots on the high heels and in black mini skirt.' He closed his eyes and shivered. 'That's a nightmare.'

'You need to go to the psychiatrist.' Darren said and rolled his eyes. 'With you is worse than I thought.'

Craig mumbled something under his breath and with a snort headed toward the table where two women were sleeping peacefully with heads on the table, completely forgot about drinks and surely about all world.

* * *

'Hold on, Craig! We're almost in toilet!' Spike said and opened widely door, letting the youngest man coming up and quickly locked in the nearest cabin. Darren and John Paul quickly followed him with hope, they didn't late. They sighed with relief as they heard characteristically sound approaching from the closed cabin. _That was close._

Darren ran hands over his face and send weakly smile to Newt, whose he didn't notice earlier. He was washing his hands and shocked observing two men and a dog, didn't understand what exactly happened. _Now you know why your parents are telling you that alcohol is wrong. You just saw living example, why you shouldn't drink. _

'It was Craig?' He asked unsurely.

'Yes. He drunk a little too much.' Darren replied, pretending that he didn't see Spike's stupid smirk. _A little? Don't kidding us!_

'I see that.' Newt snorted and approached the dog, gently stroking his golden fur.

'But you need to confirm that he's really fast.' Spike broke the silence and leaned against the wall. 'It took him about five seconds.' _Strange isn't it?_

'For me they're two options, which explaining why it happened so quickly. One of this is like Spike said, he's really fast, however the second...' Newt started, giving both man knowingly look. Spike bit his low lip trying to not burst of laugh as he understood about what Newt was saying. Darren closed his eyes for moment and knocked to the cabin's door. _I don't know why, but I feel it'll be something really embarrassment. _

'Yes?' Craig asked quietly.

'Can I ask you some question?' Darren asked him weakly.

'If you have to now.' Craig replied drily.

'When you came to the cabin...' He massaged his temples, trying to not listen Spike's and Newt's giggling. 'Did you before you use the toilet, slip off your pants or unzip them?' _Now you know Newt, that alcohol can eat up your brain and do a small kid of yourself. _

'I really needed to go to the toilet, Darren. I didn't think too much clear then.' Darren hit his head on the cabin's door, when other men burst of laugh.

'I really don't want to know what Frankie will say when she see you in this state. I don't know how we go back to the flat, Craig...and go through all pub.' _Oh, dear._


	11. When the party is over

**Next chapter ;) **

John Paul wasn't sure how they did it, but Craig safely landed in the flat without catching anybody's attention. He wondered if it was Darren and Newt merit or maybe Spike, who hid him under his hoodie. Of course Craig was protesting very loudly and clearly, what he thought about this idea, but like always nobody was listen him. _It's for your good, Craig. Better if nobody see you in this state. _

'If you want I can take it off, but don't yell at me later if all village start laughing that Craig Dean pissed in his own jeans.' Spike said to him, in a very graphic way presenting him his pathetic position. _I'm dying to see their mines. _

'For God's Sake, Spike don't speak so loud!' Darren yelled at him and pushed him forward. 'Not everyone needs to know how completely loser he is.'

'Thanks for compliment, Darren!' Craig barked at his stepbrother, clearly offended. 'And THIS have to go with us?' He asked as he pointed at Spike, nearly sticking his finger on his eye. _Long live elegance, huh? _

'HIM, Craig.' Darren corrected him angrily. 'Newt stand up for the other side of Craig before Hannah see what's going on. Spike...put this drink down, before you lose something more than your hoodie.' He warned him, having enough them both. 'I barely can handle drunk Craig.'

'Don't be so angry at me. I don't like when you're angry at me.' Spike said quietly and unceremoniously pulled shocked Darren into his arms. Newt observed them with a smirk, completely forgot about his drunk brother, who was trying to tie his shoes, and swearing at laces which, according to him, running after all pub. _Craig, leave it. For moment you'll tie up your hands instead of shoes...Idiot. _John Paul took in teeth Craig's sleeve and shook his head, trying to caught his attention. Fortunately it worked and he stopped "playing" with his shoes.

'You're drunk, Spike.' Darren mumbled nervously, trying to released himself from Spike's embrace. 'We need to take Craig upstairs.' The younger man laid his head on the other man's shoulder, sniffing him. 'Spike! You're embarrassing me.'

'You smell so good.' His grin quickly turned into grimace when Darren stepped hardly on his foot. 'Ouch! Why you did this?'

'And what do you think?! I don't want you to be so close to me.' Darren said through the teeth and extricated himself from his arms. He barked something toward Newt nd storming toward stairs, dragging with himself protesting Craig.

'Just give him a little more time.' Spike looked surprised at Newt who winked to him and smiled mysteriously as he slowly followed his brothers. 'Come on, Spike. I'm sure Darren will need your help.'

'If you say so.' Spike shrugged and with curious followed him.

* * *

'Shut up, Craig. You wake up all home.' Darren said to him through the teeth and pulled him ahead, nearly pushing him on John Paul. _Oy, be careful! _He growled angrily.

'I need a drink, Darren.' _You have enough, Craig. _

'A drink?!' Darren cried with furious. 'I swear I'll hit you on the head if you say it again!'

'You should be nice for me. I'm your brother!' Craig laid down on the couch and giggled when his dog licked his face.

'Shame you don't remember about it every day.' Darren mumbled and scratched his head not sure what to do with drunk Craig. He was sure that this dump won't sleep now, so they could stay in living room and have a hope that he won't wake up all house,or take him to his bedroom where he surely make mess when he only cross the threshold. _So what are we do now? He can't sit here in this dirty clothes. _

'We can hide him in the closet.' Spike suggested with a smugly smile.

'And I can hit you on the face, if you don't shut the fuck up!' Craig yelled at him and threw toward him a pillow. _Like a small kid! _John Paul barked and laid on Craig, didn't want him to do again something stupid. Fortunately he was so drunk, he didn't have strength to fight with his own dog, so he laying politely, giving his brothers and dj evil glares.

'Don't shout, idiot. And stop throwing at Spike everything you have under your hand.' Darren said angrily and throw a pillow back, straight into Craig's face. _It won't end good. _

'Take it easy, Darren. You kill him.' Newt chimed out, suddenly didn't feel too much safe here. He hid behind Spike's back and observed his brothers with a growing fear.

'It's the last time when you get a drink in pub!' Darren warned Craig and helped him to stood up. 'Come on, I'll take you to your bedroom...Spike can you help me?'

'Course...if he don't spit on me.'

'Craig!'

'I didn't do nothing wrong!' He argued and looked at himself. 'I need to change clothes.'

'And take a shower.' Spike said, screwing his face. 'Your dog is smelling better than you.' _I'm not stinking! _

'See?! And how can I not hit him...' He stopped as he noticed his mum in blue bathrobe, standing in living room, with hands on her hips. Anger flashing from her eyes as she observed her sons. _Oh, dear. I feel troubles. _

'Can you explain me what's going on here?' She asked them sharply, breaking the awkward silence.

'Craig drink too much and had small accident.' Darren replied unsurely, smiling nervously to the woman.

'I'm not drunk!' Craig argued, even if he barely could stand on his feet.

'So then you have to smashed your head on the wall.' Frankie snapped, making Spike giggled quietly. 'You even can't stand straight, Craig! And what's that smell?' She asked and screwed her face. _You don't want to know. _

'I guess it's Craig's urine.' Darren replied quietly, sending her sheepishly smile. Frankie closed her eyes and for moment hid her face in hands, before she spoke up again.

'I thought I teach you to not pissing to the pants, Craig.' She started, running a hand over her face. 'But it looks like you still need a diapers.' _I love this woman. _

'Mum, you embarrasses me!'

'If you don't piss to your own pants I won't. I don't have words for this.' She shook her head and looked at other men. 'Barry, love, go to your room. Darren help your brother go to his bedroom and take off his clothes.' She ordered, her eyes stopped a Spike. 'And what about you?'

'What about him?' Craig immediately tensed, looking suspiciously at his mum.

'I'm going back to home.' Spike said to the woman.

'You're drunk, aren't you?' _Not that much as your son. _

'He didn't drink that much. I was all the time with him, so I know.' Newt chimed out and quickly regretted it as he noticed her anger look.

'Your room. Now!' The youngest of the family quickly disappeared in the corridor, didn't want to piss his mum off more. 'I don't let you to go to Ashworth's in this state, Spike. You stay here for night.' She ordered.

'No, I think it's stupid idea. I prefer go back to home.' Spike argued as he noticed Craig's eyes wide with horror.

'That will be great.' Darren agreed with him. 'Otherwise you won't sleep for all night, Frankie. I'm sure Craig will be try to kill Spike not once.' _It'll be a night full of surprises, I guess. _

'Nonsense! Spike stay with us.' She said firmly. 'But we don't have any free rooms, love. You have to sleep here, on the couch.' She bit her low lip. 'But I everything prepare for you, love.'

'No, mum! He won't sleep here on the couch.' Craig argued immediately. 'I don't want to see him when I leave my room. Let him sleep in Darren's room.' The oldest man looked at him with horror. _It become very excited. _

'Don't be silly Craig. He can't sleep on the floor.' Frankie gave him unappreciated glance.

'Did I say he has to sleep on the floor? I thought he can sleep in bed with Darren. I'm sure Darren wouldn't mind.' He finished with cheeky smile. _Now you trying to push Spike to Darren's bed, but earlier you doing everything to keep him away from your brother? You're such a mess, Craig Dean. You don't know what you want. _

'I would!' Darren argued and patted him on the head. 'Only drunk you could fall in such stupid idea!'

'Boys, calm down! Spike will be sleep on the couch. Now Darren take your brother to the bedroom. And if I see you Craig in living room doing something nasty to Spike, I swear, I'll give you a spank...Spike, love, I'll bring you pillows and quilt.' She smiled softly and walked toward her bedroom.

'Thank you, Ms. Osbourne!' Spike thanked and sat down on the couch, next to the dog. 'Long night buddy, eh?' _Oh, yes. Very long night...Especially that it's only the beginning. _

* * *

It was long after midnight, when Craig woke up with loudly growl and raised up so quickly from the bed, that he almost pushed out his dog. He opened widely the door and in complete darkness ran toward bathroom, hopefully didn't run into any furniture which he had on his track. He turned on the light and quickly landed on the knees in front of water closet as he started throwing up. John Paul quickly followed him and looked at him terrified. Craig wrapped the water closet with his arms and laid his head tiredly on the toilet bowl. _It'll be a long night for you, Craig. I've never let you drink so much. Never. _

John Paul sat in the corridor and was observing his owner, when he heard someone's quiet steps. He waggled his tail reluctantly when mysterious person came to the bathroom, knelled next to sleepily Craig, and started stroking gently his back. Craig reluctantly opened his eyes and looked surprised at his guest.

'What are you doing here, Spike?' He asked quietly, didn't understand what this man was doing in his bathroom.

'I thought you want to be with someone now...You don't look good.' Spike replied still gently caressing his back.

'And you think I want you to be this person?' He asked unfriendly, not sure how to react. _He only wants to help you, Craig. Give him a chance. _

'No, but everybody are sleeping now, so I thought...'

'So you thought wrong.' Craig snapped and laid down his head back on the toilet bowl.

'If you want.' Spike said raising up from the floor, and headed toward corridor. Craig bit his lip. He didn't suppose that Spike will let him win so quickly, and Craig will need to ask him to stay with him. It'll be so embarrassing! He hated this guy...but tonight he could stand his presence. But only for tonight!

'Wait...Can you give me a water please?' He asked him weakly, making puppy-eyes. Spike sighed and looked around.

'I don't see any mugs here...Where's the kitchen?'

'I need now!' Craig whined, feeling impending nausea. Spike mumbled something under the breath and unscrew the tap, drawing a little water to his hands.

'Sorry, but I don't have nothing more.' Craig drank offered water from Spike's hands, gently brushing his fingers with tongue. He felt as older man tensed under the influence of his touch. 'Look, maybe I'll find something.' Spike suggested, looking nervously at younger man.

'There's no need anymore.' Craig replied and raised up his head, smirking to another man. 'And I know who you're.'

'Oh, really? So you finally know my name?' He asked sarcastically. 'I don't know how I could doubt in your intelligence.'

'Stay away from Darren.' Craig said through the teeth, his hand landed on Spike's shoulder. 'Otherwise I fucking kill you.'

'I'm not afraid of small boys who pissing to their owns pants.' He whispered back to him. 'Besides...' He tilted toward Craig so close, that younger man could feel his warm breath on his lips. 'Darren is a big boy and he knows with who he wants to meeting and who he fancies.'

'I bet you're not his type. Only drunk he could touch you or let you to do this.'

'Oh, you're so sure?'

'He's my brother. I know him perfectly.' Their noses almost touched, eyes locked together. 'Forget about him. He's not like you.' _It's not your business, Craig...And move back from Spike! _

'And who I am?' Spike asked him quietly and closed his eyes when Craig tilted toward him more and delicately pressed his lips to Spike's. _Fuck! _'You're drunk, Craig.' Spike whispered, but his all protests Craig cut with another kiss for which Spike finally reciprocated. _It's a dream. It can't be truth! Spike for God's Sake, push him away! _Spike opened his eyes as he heard Chelsea's barks and quickly pulled back Craig, breaking the kiss.

'What the hell was that, Craig?' He asked him clearly lost.

'Just wanted to check something.' Craig said quietly, his hand gently caressing Spike's arm.

'And you checked it?' He asked him, didn't know how to react. _What the hell it's going on here?! What are you doing Craig?_

'Yes.' Craig replied and slowly licked his lips. 'But I want to check something more.'

'Not with me.' Spike said firmly and pulled him back again. 'I don't understand what's happened with you...You hate me, but you kissed me.'

'And you kissed back.'

'That's not my point.' Spike said sharply. 'It's some kind of game or what? I don't believe you want to shag with me after what you said about me earlier.'

'I only wanted to prove something.'

'Prove what?!'

'Do I disturbing you?' They quickly pulled apart as they heard Darren's angry voice above themselves. 'What the hell it's going on here?!' He asked coldly, looking at both confused men. _Oh, dear. _

'Nothing, Darren. Craig is only throwing up his lungs.' Spike replied with a cheeky smile, trying to mask his discomfort.

'And I see you're helping him.' Darren snapped and sent Craig murderous look. 'Did you throw up your lungs too, Spike?'

'Not quite...'

'Shame. You two were so close that you were looking like you sharing a hip or even something more than that.'

'Darren...' The oldest man tightened his fist, when Craig raised up from the floor and slowly passed by his stepbrother.

'Are you jealous about him?' Craig asked him shocked. 'He's not worth it.'

'Goodnight, Craig.' He said drily and let Craig passed by him with a dog. 'You have a good fun, Spike?' Spike never before heard Darren saying anything with so sharp and cold tone. He felt that he screw up his chance right now.

'Nothing happened, Darren.' Spike assured him, his hands gently touched Darren's arms.

'Course nothing happened! None of you fancies men.' Darren said quietly. 'You just helped him, I know. But you were so...you were...' He stopped breath as he felt Spike's body pressing to his back, his arms wrapped around his waist. 'What are you doing?' He asked with shaking voice.

'Nothing. Like you said, I'm not fancy a men.' He whispered to his ear amused. He couldn't understand how Darren could be so blind and still claimed that Spike is straight. Spike smiled softly and kissed him on the neck. 'I fancy only one man.' Darren's heart began to beat like a crazy in his chest, his breath became heavy.

'Yes, I saw that in bathroom.' He whispered and ran away from Spike's embrace. He was so confused.

'Darren, nothing happened there. I swear.'

'Leave me alone, Spike. You're drunk.' Darren begged him and hid his face in hands. He was angry at himself, he didn't understand why he is crying. Why he felt so bad when he saw Spike with Craig on the floor, being so close.

'Darren, please...' The older man pulled back Spike's arm and ran toward his room.

'Darren!' Spike called him, but it was too late. He heard as the door closed with a slam, leaving him alone in corridor. 'Shit!' He punched the wall and returned to the living room. He didn't turn around, even when he felt at himself Craig's intensive stare. He wasn't ready to faced him, tonight. They both needed a break from each other and have time to think what's just happened. He needed to do something before he lost Darren completely.


	12. The beginning of the war

If John Paul thought that the last night has been a completely disaster, then for morning he didn't has the right words. The tension in the living room you could cut with a knife. Jack and Frankie looking at each other during all breakfast, didn't understand their sons strange behaviours. It was obvious that Darren was still angry as hell. For all breakfast he was giving Craig evil glares, kicking him under the table when he dared to speak up to him, and instead of normally answer for a questions, he shouted. Craig didn't comment his behaviour, only giving his stepbrother warning looks from time to time, when he wasn't busy with Spike, who got from younger man flirtatiously looks and smirks. Spike moved nervously on his chair, silently observing his plate, in this way trying to avoid Craig who was trying everything to provoke him. He was trying to find a support in Darren who sitting for his left side, but older man answered at his lightly touches with painfully nudges in the ribs, so finally he gave up. Newt observed them terrified, not sure what may happen next. Darren was like a ticking bomb, only wait as he finally explode.

'You slept well, love?' Frankie asked Spike when she decided to broke an awkward silence.

'Yes, Ms. Osbourne. The couch is very...comfortable.' He replied nervously. He lifted his head and his eyes locked with Craig's ones.

'I'm pretty sure he slept well.' Craig said with a low voice, his hand suddenly landed on Spike's knee. The older man tensed immediately, his breath hitched in his throat.

'How can you know it? He didn't sleep with you.' Darren chimed out, anger flashing from his eyes. Newt shook his head, understanding that their silent war just passed on the next level. It couldn't end good.

'I'm a good observer.' Craig replied to him and looked with challenge at his stepbrother. His hand moved higher, making Spike jump slightly on the chair. Fortunately Frankie and Jack will too busy observing their sons odd exchange of views, to noticed it...Not like Darren, who was looking now like a raging bull, which wanted to taste someone's blood...Craig's blood.

'That's strange, cause normally you're suck observer.' Spike laid his elbows on the table and hid his face in hands when Craig started stroking his knee and to his dismay, Darren laid his hand on his thigh. He started sweating, his breath became heavy.

'What's wrong with you two?' Frankie asked her sons sharply, couldn't stand anymore this odd situation. 'Craig?'

'Nothing, mum. We just had a small row last night.' He replied with a cheeky smile, which quickly turned into grimace, when Darren's hand suddenly moved down and he stick his nails painfully on Craig's hand, like he exactly knew what his brother was doing for all this time.

'Yes, very small row.' Darren agreed and smiled with gloat when Craig took his hand back.

'Spike, are you alright?' Steph asked him with concern and put her hand on his back. He squeezed his eyes more, couldn't stand their game anymore. 'You're sweating! Maybe you're sick?'

'No, I'm fine, Steph. Really.' He said quickly and bit his low lip when Craig's hand returned on his previous place.

'If you say so.' She shrugged not completely convinced. 'You want a toast, Spike?'

'I think he has everything what he needs.' Craig said to her with a smirk. Spike felt blood in his mouth when he bite his low lip too much as Darren's hand started his wander higher and higher.

'God.' Spike whispered quietly and spread a little his legs, giving Darren's better access when he started stroking him slowly through the jeans.

'What you said, Spike?' Frankie asked with gently smile.

'He said he very much enjoyed our company.' Craig smiled cheekily, his hand started moving higher. It was enough for Spike. He lifted his right leg and with full force kicked the chair on which Craig was sitting. Younger man's eyes widened with shock when he felt as his chair fell down along with him. He groaned with pain as his body met with hard floor. Frankie and Jack quickly knelling next to their younger son and helped him to stand up.

'I'm fine, mum. Really.' He mumbled and massaged his sore head.

'We need to take you to the hospital, Craig. You may have a brain concussion.'

'I'm fine!' He yelled angrily. 'Stop fussing around me, okay?'

'How's that happened son?' Jack asked him confused. 'It was looking like...'

'I tilted too much on the chair.' Craig lied and sat on the free chair, away from Spike. 'Can we finish our breakfast, now? I'm still hungry.'

'Yes, love. We can.' Spike breathed with relief as everybody focused at Craig and Darren took back his hand. No, that he wasn't enjoy it. But doing this during a breakfast in front of all family, wasn't be a good idea.

'Are you okay, Spikey?' Darren asked him quietly, his face broke into warm smile, his eyes shining brightly. Spike only nodded slightly his head, still having a problems with back to the reality. 'Breath.' Darren whispered, his smile widened.

'I need to sort myself.' He finally said, feeling that for moment he may explode.

'Okay. I'll try to keep everybody here, since you return back.' He gently stroked Spike's leg and smiled secretly when Spike quickly raised up from his chair and almost running toward bathroom.

'Is he really okay, Darren?' Steph asked him with a concern, her eyes followed the DJ.

'Believe me Steph. He's alright. Even more than that.' He replied and took a sip of his coffee, to hid his wide smile.

* * *

Spike winked to Chelsea when he arrived in the living room and looked through the window. He should go back to home, but after this scene during the breakfast, he had a feeling that today Darren may let him do something more than this small innocent touches. He smiled softly as he heard steps behind himself and felt someone's warm hands on his eyes. _Someone is looking for a strong emotions, I see...And someone's will get a punch on the face soon. _

'Don't play with me, only come to me.'

'I'm not playing.' Spike's eyes widened as he heard Craig's voice behind himself. He quickly grabbed his hand and roughly pulled against the wall. Craig whined with pain when his head for the second time met with hard object. John Paul quickly approached them, but for now he only observed them. _Don't do nothing stupid, Spike. He's only trying to provoke you._

'In what the fuck you're playing with me, hmm?' Spike asked him with furious, finally losing the remains of patience.

'Just wanting to check something.' He replied weakly, his body slightly shivered. _It's really bad excuse. _

'Maybe I should fuck you right now so hard that you won't sitting on the ass for the week, hmm? What do you think about it Craig?' Craig's eyes widened with fear, for the first time he was afraid of this man.

'If you touch me, I'll start screaming.'

'Everyone are in a pub now, Craig.' Spike reminded him coldly. 'So can you tell me now, what the hell it's going on with you? What are you trying so stubbornly prove?'

'I proved that you're not deserving Darren. I'm doing him a favour.' He said through the teeth.

'A favour?' Spike repeated shocked. 'What you mean?' He walked back and let Craig moved from the wall. He crossed his arms against the chest and expectantly looked at younger man.

'Like I said I'm doing him a favour.'

'What favour?' They both turned toward Darren who walked out from the nearest wall and observed them with growing irate. 'Can you finally tell us, what the hell are you doing Craig?'

'I wanted to check him...if he's worth you. And after what we saw today, I know he's not.' Craig said and looked with disgusted at DJ.

'Why?' Darren asked him confused. 'It's my business with whom I'm meeting, Craig.'

'You're my brother! I'm worrying about you.'

'That's not enough reason to stick your nose in my business!' Darren yelled furiously. 'Stop provoking Spike. It was disgusting what are you doing today.'

'It's not my fault he's so horny.' _To the accuracy I was talking about you being punch on the face if you don't shut up, Craig. You're very close to reach it. _Spike looked at him with opened mouth.

'He wouldn't be if you didn't provoke him!'

'Last night he almost fucked me in the bathroom.' Darren looked speechless at Spike, who gnashed his teeth, feeling as blood boiled in his veins. Craig crossed the line.

'It was you who kissed me! Darren, I swear, nothing happened.' Darren didn't say a word, in his eyes Spike saw hurt and anger. 'I wouldn't do this, Darren.' _Darren you have to believe him. _

'Don't listen him, Darren. He's a whore! He almost slept with me! You can't be with somebody like him! You just need a hot chick, Darren. You're not a poof like him.'

'What did you say?' Darren asked him quietly with inscrutable expression on the face. Spike running his hand over the face, knowing that he lost Darren for good. He saw it in his eyes.

'I said he's a whore. You...' Suddenly Darren ran toward him and punched on the face with full force, didn't worry if he broke his nose or not. The blow was so strong, that Craig landed on the floor with bleeding lip and swollen cheek. Spike quickly grabbed Darren for arms when older man was ready to punch his brother again. _See? I warned you. _John Paul approached his owner and gently licked his hand. _I bet you weren't suppose that it'll be Darren who give you a lesson. _

'If you call him again like that, I'll kill you! You don't have a right to call him a whore! Who like who, but it was you who tried to seduce him.' Craig stared at him with opened mouth, didn't know what to say.

'Darren, calm down.' Spike said quietly to him, but it only worsen situation. Darren punched him on the arm and sobbed quietly, feeling so confused. He didn't know if he wanted to punch Spike again as much as Craig because he let this jerk provoked himself so quickly, or let Spike hold him in his arms and tell that everything will be alright and he still is the only man who he fancies.

'Leave me alone! I don't know what to think about it. It's so confusing.' He said through the tears and before someone's could stop him, he walked away, straight into his room.

'I didn't want to hurt him. I only wanted...'

'Yes, we saw how you helped him.' Spike cutting him coldly and followed the older man.

'Fuck!' _Exactly, Craig. Exactly. _'I only wanted to help him. Darren doesn't fancy men...only this twat messing up in his head...It doesn't mean anything!' _Promise me one thing, Craig. You never again try to help anybody. You see how bad it end for everybody. _

* * *

Without permission Spike came to Darren's bedroom and unceremoniously sat next to him, showing him the box with medication when Darren tensed, ready to shout at him or even punch. Younger man gently smile to him and stretched out his hand toward other man. Darren glanced at him with mistrust, not sure what he can expected from the DJ.

'Can you give me your hand, Darren? You're bleeding.' He asked him softly, still patiently waiting for his move. Darren reluctantly gave him his hand, which Spike gently took in his hands and starting massaging sore fingers. Darren's breath hitched in his throat, heart starting beating as a crazy in his chest, when other man lifted his hand and kissed each other fingers. 'Still hurting you?'

'A little.' Darren replied weakly and shivered as he again felt Spike's soft and warm lips on his fingers. 'It's only small cut, Spike.'

'That's why you get a patch.' Spike said and removed from the box some pack. 'You want a patch with cars or dinosaurs?'

'Tell me you're joking.' Darren sighed heavily, didn't believe they have only this.

'Sorry, but I'm not. You have only that patches.'

'Stupid Steph, she even couldn't buy normall patches.' Darren mumbled and rolled his eyes.

'So you prefer cars or violet dinosaur?' He asked him with a grin and showed the patches.

'Dinosaur.' He replied and fizzled with pain when suddenly Spike put on his cut a handkerchief with something antiseptically on it. 'Ouch!'

'Don't be a small kid, I need to clean up your wound.'

'But it still burning me.' He whined and fizzled again when Spike stick a patch on his cut. Younger man kissed him softly on the hand and winked to him, making Darren blushed slightly.

'Now, it shouldn't.' He threw everything back to the box and put it on the night cabinet. 'So, can you tell me what's happened with you today?'

'Nothing happened.' He replied guardedly and looked away.

'You were jealous about me.' Spike grinned, his hand was softly stroking Darren from the hand to his forearm.

'I wasn't!' Darren argued and blushed more, knowing he was lying. He was, but he didn't understand why. He never fancies men, so why he couldn't stand a though that somebody else could touch and kiss Spike? Why he was so angry when Craig was flirting with him and when he find out, that Craig was the first who checked how taste Spike's lips.

'So if you weren't, why you don't let Craig flirting with me? Maybe at least I'll have a little fun today.' Darren tensed and took back his hand, giving Spike evil glare.

'Nothing is lost yet. You always can go back to him. Seeing what he was doing today, he's counting for a good fuck.' Darren said through the teeth and tried to pulled back Spike from himself, but younger man was stronger and pulled him into his arms.

'If I only thinking about good fuck, I guess the offer will be very tempting. But I'm not looking.' He replied softly, his eyes locked with Darren's.

'Then for what you're looking?' Darren whispered and closed his eyes when Spike sneaking his arms around his waist.

'I'm looking for a one man.'

'Did you find him?'

'Oh, yes. But problem is, he's not interested in me.' Spike sighed dramatically.

'How's that possible?' Darren smiled slightly and laid his head on his chest, enjoying the closeness.

'He thinks I fancy his stepbrother, but that's not true. I only fancy him.'

'Did you do something to show him that he thinks wrong?'

'I'm afraid that if I do something he'll push me away and I lose him for a good.' Spike said sadly, his fingers gently stroking Darren's arm.

'I'm sure he won't.' Darren whispered and lifted his head to look deeply into Spike's eyes.

'You think so?' Spike tilted his head toward Darren's, their lips were millimetres from each other.

'Trust me.' He closed eyes when Spike closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Darren's. Spike's one hand landed on older man's neck, when second slipped under his shirt and running along his spine. Darren nipped Spike's low lip, his arms wrapped around his neck. He deepened a kiss as Spike parted his lips, and pressed his body to Spike's, making younger man laid down on the bed. He muttered when Spike's caress became more intensive, their tongues dancing with themselves. Spike mouth tasting with a morning coffee and something sweet. He never didn't want to break this kiss, but a sense telling him something else.

'Spike.' He whispered into his lips and suddenly pulled back, before he lost himself in this kiss completely.

'Something wrong?' Spike asked him with a concern, hardly returning to the reality.

'Someone's can walk in.' Darren said quietly, and sat on the bed, his hand running through his thin hair. 'I'm sorry Spike.'

'Don't be. It's alright, Darren.' He raised up to the sitting position and tried to calm down his breath. He closed his eyes when he felt butterfly kisses on his neck and delicately nipping.

'I think it'll be better if we stop now, before we need to sort out themselves.' He smiled and gave Spike quick kiss on the lips.

'I think you have a point.' Spike agreed and laughed quietly. 'So there is a small chance that we see each other tomorrow?'

'Even more than small.' He smiled sweetly. 'At yours?'

'Yes. What about dinner, hmm? I can cook something for us.' He suggested.

'So it's a date then?' Darren lifted his eyebrow and smirked.

'You can say that.' He replied with a grin. 'So you come?'

'I don't have more choices, I guess.' Spike kissed him softly once more and raised up from the bed. 'Where are you going?'

'I need to do some things in home. Don't be sad, we'll see each other tomorrow.'

'I have to wait so long?' Spike hardly refraining himself to not jump at Darren and show him right now how much he can't wait for their date too, didn't bother if somebody catch them or not. Darren smiled to him playfully and traced his leg with his foot.

'You can come to me tonight. We can watch some film on DVD or do...other stuffs.'

'I bet you're counting for other stuffs.' Darren snorted, his eyes shining brightly. 'I have a shift tonight, and the only person who would cover for me is lying now in the living room with a broken lip and swollen cheek.' He sighed heavily. 'So I guess he won't do me a favour again.' Spike giggled at this and sent Darren a kiss.

'See you tomorrow then.'

'Bye, Spike.' When the door closed behind his guest, he laid down on the bed and smiled widely, couldn't believe what just happened. He has a date. Date with Spike. But for the first time he didn't feel shame about it. With Spike everything looked so easy, he was giving him a strength and faith that he wasn't a total loser, and somebody was really care about him.


	13. Farewell to Witch

'You look very sexy with a bag of ice on your cheek.' Craig tightened his teeth and sent his sister murderous look, didn't see nothing fun in this. His cheek was swollen and hurt him badly like it has met with a very thick wall, not his stepbrother fist. 'Can you tell me now, why Darren punched you?' She sat in front of him and looked with concern at his face.

'Why don't you ask him?!' He barked in response and hugged his dog's head to his leg. Since his unfortunately "meeting" with Darren he started appreciated very much Chelsea's appear. _Shame you didn't look after me so much earlier. Jerk. _

'He doesn't want talk with me.' She replied sadly. 'Besides he's very nervous today and spent in bathroom almost two hours. It looks like he has a date today.'

'I'm impressed. Who's the lucky girl, then?' He asked sarcastically and crossed his arms against chest.

'Don't be so mean to him, Craig. He's not that bad, he has big heart and I'm sure there is many girls who wants to go with him for a date.' She said with dreamy voice. Craig shook his head as he noticed stupidly grin on her face, knowing that she wasn't anymore with him in the same planet.

'Oh, yes. One of them is calling Spike.' He mumbled and rolled his eyes. Steph looked at him questioningly, didn't understand about what he was talking.

'What about Spike?'

'It's...' He hesitated for a moment, thinking intensively about something. 'I guess it's one of Spike's mates. You know the girl with whom Darren is meeting tonight. She was in a black top last night.' He finished quickly, wishing that his sister won't to hear something more about Darren's bird. _You're suck liar too. _

'Oh, really? I didn't notice her.' She wrinkled her eyebrows and patting fingers on her cheek, definitely wondering about something. John Paul felt how Craig's heart started racing on his chest, his hands become sweat. 'What's her name?' Like Craig supposed it was only introduction to another Steph's hundred question. He looked around the room, trying quickly to think of the name for non-existent girl, when his eyes stopped on Steph's magazine lying on the commode.

'Shakira.' He almost shouted, feeling like the last idiot. _Shakira?! I'm sure there is a plenty of typical English names, Craig._

'Like this singer?' She asked surprised, giving her brother odd look.

'Exactly. Spike said she's from Arabia and there Shakira is very popular name.' _In English too, I see. _

'So she's from Arabia? How is she look?' It was amazing she was still believing in her brother's lie.

'Like Arabic girl? Look, Steph. I didn't look closely at her.' He said and tried to escape from the couch.

'Oh, come on! You had to see her!' She didn't give up. 'Tell me something.'

'Look at Spike and you'll know how she's look.'

'What?!'

'Spike it's her older stepbrother. They're both from Arabia, have short dark hair, the same stupid smirks on the face and love wearing tight clothes!' He shouted, having enough her interrogation. 'Can I go now? I'm tired.'

'I didn't know Spike is from Arabia. He doesn't look like one of them.' She said puzzled, her eyes followed her brother.

'Their dad was Englishman.' Craig added and before she could asked him about something more, he disappeared with Chelsea in his room.

'Now I know why he's so tanned.'

* * *

John Paul was happy. He spent with Craig almost all day, lying next to his body and enjoyed warm and closeness which his body giving him. He even has taken him for a longer walk than always, showing him all neighbourhood, running with him after ball. John Paul could give everything in this moment, only to be a human again. To feel Craig's skin under his fingers, to check how sweet his lips are, to tell him how he understand him and want to spend with him the rest of his life. But...he still was a dog and he only could listen Craig's mumbling and laying next to him with hope that maybe someday they'll meet again and be together without any complication.

It was really amazing day and it'll be even more, if Sarah suddenly didn't show in the flat in short black dress, with reddened eyes. _So we have a good day, eh? Why she always has to ruining everything?! _

'I heard from Steph that Darren hit you on the face. My poor babe, you look awful!' She cried and sobbed quietly as she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged to him. John Paul growled quietly, but he quickly stopped as he noticed warning look from Craig. _Asshole. _

'It's not that bad, Sarah. Can you go away a little? I can't breathe!' She jumped from him out raged, giving him unappreciated glance.

'I can go back to home, if you want.' _I don't stop you. You know where the door is. _

'No, stay.' He sighed and ran his hands over the face. 'Look, I have really bad day. I didn't want to upset you.' He said quietly and took her hands on his. 'I'm glad you came.' _At least there is a one person in this home who wants her here. _

'I shouldn't react so impulsive too.' She said and sent him apologetic smile. 'It hurts you much?' _No. Get out from him!_

'A little.' He shrugged and kissed Sarah on the lips. 'You wanna something to drink?'

'I thought that maybe we'll go for a walk with Chelsea? Maybe then she'll like me.' She suggested. 'And then we could back here and watch something on DVD.' _I don't want to spend with you even one minute. It's enough I still have to see you! _

'You're not afraid to go with Chelsea for a walk?' Craig asked her surprised.

'Course I'm not! How could I be afraid of such lovely dog? Everybody loves her!'

'Yes, but he didn't bite anybody else.' Craig mumbled and rubbed his neck, unsurely looking at his dog.

'I had to do something wrong, then.' She smiled softly and stretched her hand toward Chelsea. But she quickly took it back as she noticed his white shining teeth.

'If you want of course we can go with Chelsea for a walk.' Craig said unsurely and before John Paul had a chance to escape, Craig grabbed him for a nape and leaded toward the door. _I don't want to go, Craig! Fuck off! _But he didn't listen his bark, only tied a leash to Chelsea's dog-collar. 'You still want to go for a walk?'

'Yes.' She nodded and with wide smile walked out from the flat together with Craig and Chelsea.

* * *

This walk was a nightmare for John Paul. He has to watch how Sarah was hugging to his Craig, kissing with him when she had an occasion, and non stop listening her twitter. He wasn't sure if he hated more now Sarah or Craig, because this asshole took him for this walk. He should guessed that this day will end like this. Everything was too beautiful to be real.

'Oh, come one Chelsea! Bring a stick!' Craig yelled at him when Sarah fall in a stupid idea to play with a dog, and throw some stick, for which John Paul didn't run and even didn't look at it. _If she likes sticks so much, why she doesn't go for it? _

'It looks like she's tired.' _You don't notice yet, I'm a guy?! _'Maybe we buy something to eat and sit down on the bench?' She suggested and pointed at the nearest bar. 'What do you think about it, hunny?'

'We can't go there with Chelsea.' _It's a good time to come back to home. _

'So go buy something for us and I'll stay here with Chelsea.' She offered with wide smile. _Oh, my God! Don't leave me alone with her! It'll kill me! _

'If you want. But don't go with him anywhere, Sarah.'

'We'll wait for you, here.' She said and took a leash from his hand. _I hate you Craig. _He grinned widely and quickly ran toward the bar, when Sarah stayed alone with a dog, reluctantly looking at him. _Don't even dare look at me. _'Why are you attacking me? You don't like my perfume?' _I don't like YOU. But you still coming back to us! _He pulled her forward, trying to ran away, but Sarah holding firmly the leash and sticking her heels on the ground, so he didn't has any chance with her now.

'Stop it, Chelsea!' She yelled at him, but John Paul didn't give up. 'Stand calmly, you stupid dog!' She shouted angrily and spanked him painfully on the back. He curled up and showed her a teeth, blood boiled in his veins. 'I don't know what Craig sees in you. You're dangerous and stupid.' She mumbled and removed a pocket-mirror from her handbag. She was improving her makeup, when John Paul decided to try again. He pulled her forward with all force and barked happily when Sarah shouted shocked and passively running with him.

'Stop! Chelsea, stop!' She yelled and tried to stopped him, but he was stronger than her and leaded her deeper into park. _I show you what I think about you and your hand on my back! _'Chelsea! My shoes! You broke my heel!' _So why are you still holding so tightly the leash?! _

'I don't let you ran away!' _Then I don't have any choice. _He ran toward the centre of the park, and in the last moment turned on the left, with a relief hearing how the clamp broke. He heard Sarah's terrified scream and mighty splash when she fall to the pound. 'I'll kill you Chelsea when I get you in my hands!' She yelped. _You never can be quiet._ He barked and quickly ran back from her, toward the bar. It didn't take him too much time to notice Craig standing completely lost in the park and looking around, in hands holding warm meals for him and his girlfriend. John Paul quickly approached him, waggling happily his tail.

'Chelsea? Where's Sarah?' He looked suspiciously at his dog. 'Don't tell me you again do something her.' _I don't say anything. If you forget I can't speak and I think it's really good thing, seeing how the situation is looking now. _John Paul squeaked quietly and waggled his tail again. 'Chelsea!' Craig whined and moment later frowned as he noticed a person walking straight ahead toward them. He opened his mouth shocked as the person turned to be Sarah.

'Why are you so wet?' He asked her stupidly as he noticed her soaked clothes, wet hairs and cheeks covered with black mascara.

'I fall to the pound, because of your stupid dog!' She yelled angrily. 'This dog is dangerous!'

'He's not dangerous. It's your fault it happened. I told you to wait here for me and don't go anywhere.' Craig said and quickly regretted it as he noticed her furious look, and she hit him on the arm.

'Jerk!' She barked at him. 'Don't you dare to come to my house. Ever!' She cried angrily and ran away, leaving shocked Craig alone with a dog.

'Oy, come on Sarah! Don't be like this!' _Let her go. You don't need this cow. She punched me! _'He didn't want to hurt you! It's only dog!' He yelled and ran after her. _No, Craig! _He followed his owner, barking over time. Craig turned toward him and waved toward him his clenched fist. 'Go home, Chelsea. I have enough problems on my head!' He yelled and again followed Sarah, leaving Chelsea alone on the street. _You again do this to me. You choose her. _

* * *

Rhys rolled his eyes as he opened the front door and noticed Chelsea sitting quietly on the doormat. He mumbled something under the breath, but like John Paul thought, he let him come in. He waggled his tail reluctantly and passed by him when he walked toward the stairs.

'I see you're feeling here like at home.' He said irate and turned toward living room. 'Dad, I have enough this dog! Tell Spike to not taking him here! It's not a shelter!' _Idiot. _John Paul quickly climbed up and walked toward Spike's bedroom. He scratched the door with his paw and patiently wait as the door open.

'What are you doing here, buddy?' Spike asked surprised as he noticed him on the corridor. 'Craig again kicked you out?' John Paul squeaked sadly in response and it was enough for the man. 'Come in, buddy.' John Paul crossed by the threshold, and when his eyes landed on Spike's bed he wanted to kick himself on the ass. _Shit! If I know that you have plans I won't come here. _

'What is he doing here, Spike?' Darren asked him and raised up to the sitting position.

'I don't know. But I guess you need to ask about it your stepbrother.' Spike replied drily and laid down next to Darren. 'Come on, buddy. There is a place for you too.' Darren sighed disappointed and buttoned up his shirt, feeling that their date just end. John Paul quickly jumped on the bed and laid between their feet, didn't want to ruin their evening completely. _Sorry, guys. I really didn't want to do this. _

'I'll kick Craig on the ass for this.' Darren said angrily.

'Maybe we watch something on DVD? I should have somewhere this new thriller.' Darren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against chest when Spike started to searching for a film.

'Maybe I give Chelsea your spaghetti? He looks hungry.' Older man said and reached toward the bowl.

'You wanna to poison him?' Spike asked him amused. 'You know that this spaghetti it's completely disaster.

'Oh, just great! Shame you didn't care about me so much like about him.' He snorted out raged, didn't understand why Spike was laughing.

'I love when you're jealous.' Spike said with cheeky smile and kissed Darren on the neck.

'Sod off, Spike.' He mumbled and moved closer to the man when he wrapped his arm around him.

'You still wanna me to sod off?' He asked amused.

'You found this film?' He pulled back from him, feeling as cheeks starting burning him slightly.

'Yep.' He replied and waved the pack before he headed toward the DVD player.

'Good. At least one thing you do good tonight.' Darren teased him.

'If you didn't come earlier to me and caught my all attention, spaghetti will be perfect.'

'I don't doubt you're an amazing cook.' He rolled his eyes.

'Don't laugh at me. I'll show you how good I am.' He laid back on the bed and tickled Darren.

'I can't wait to see that.' Darren mumbled and took the bowl. 'If Chelsea eat it, it means that this spaghetti isn't that bad as I say.' He gave a dog the bowl and opened a mouth with shock when Chelsea sniffed it and moment later started eating it greedily.

'See? I'm not that bad cook, as you said!' Spike laughed quietly. _No, you aren't that bad. It's quiet good, I have to say. _He waggled his tail as he felt Darren's hand gently caressing his back. _If only Craig could be like you guys._


	14. Troubles with mates

Of course John Paul went back to Craig's house like always, but this time he avoided him for all days, growling at him when he dared to touched him, and hiding everywhere where he has been sure he couldn't find him. _You started it. _He barked when he heard Craig's irate voice emanating from the counter where he should stood with Darren.

'Stupid dog! I don't know what's going on with Chelsea.' Craig said angrily and raised up from the floor when he collected the pieces of broken glass.

'You kicked him out from the house again. That's happened.' Darren helped him giving unfriendly look. 'Ruining the same my night.'

'Please, don't tell me you're thinking about your date with this asshole.' Craig growled and rolled his eyes. 'I still don't believe you're meeting with him. There is plenty of hot birds around, Darren. You can go for a date with one of them.' He tilted toward the counter and sent John Paul murderous look, when he noticed him laying peacefully on the middle of the pub. 'You can't be still angry at me, Chelsea. It was four days ago!' _I'm McQueen, so believe me I can be angry at you even to the end of my life. _

'You won't understand it.' Darren mumbled when he start cleaning the counter. 'I just feel good and special with Spike. I've never felt like that before.'

'He's idiot, Darren, that's why you feel different with him.' _You're idiot too, but surprisingly I don't feel different with you. _

'See? You don't understand me.' Darren said irate and walked toward the other side of the counter.

'No, I don't understand how you can feel something to the man. Especially to the man like this asshole.' Darren threw the cloth on the counter and looked seriously at his stepbrother.

'How can you don't understand it? You're not alone. You're in the relationship, Craig. You have girlfriend.'

'Probably I had.' Craig corrected him moodily and looked suspiciously at his dog when he quickly lifted his head and starting observing Craig with his azure eyes.

'You broke up with Sarah?' Darren asked clearly confused. 'When and how's that happened?'

'We're still together, but I...I don't know if I want to be with her anymore. Except that I see how she's gorgeous, I don't see nothing more in her...I even think now she's more stupid than Steph. She's so boring and even doesn't like my Chelsea.' He sighed heavy when he felt Darren's hand on his shoulder.

'I think it'll be the best option.' Darren said quietly. 'I've never liked her too much. She's so...arrogant.' _And selfish. Stupid cow. _

'Like your stupid boyfriend, but you don't complain about it.' Craig noticed and gave him evil glare.

'But I like him in this issue.' Darren said with a grin and jumped back when younger man tried to punched him on the arm.

'You're stupid too.' He said drily, even if small smile playing on his face. 'So you still believing that love doesn't exist?'

'Still.' Darren confirmed.

'Even since you started meeting with Spike? And after how I get a lovely swelling on the cheek from you, I thought there is something more between you two.' Craig looked intrigued at him, didn't understand his thinking.

'I'll never change my opinion about this. Nobody will change it.' Darren said surely, pointing his finger at stepbrother.

'You're so sure?' Craig lifted his eyebrow and looked amused at him. 'Everybody searching for love, Darren.'

'Not me. Something like love doesn't exist in my dictionary.'

'Cause you don't meet a special wo..._person_ in your life yet. Trust me, you'll change your mind.' Darren rolled his eyes and smiled softly when Spike appeared in the pub greeting him with a wide grin.

'Your Lover Boy missed you very badly seeing how happy he is.' Craig said drily, couldn't stand DJ's presence. 'He didn't see you for almost two hours.' He added sarcastically when he looked at his wristwatch.

'Stop being a twat, Craig.' Darren said to him and quickly walked back from the counter, heading toward Spike.

'Chelsea, come here. I'll give you something to eat.' Craig called him and for the first time from few days, John Paul raised up from the floor and running toward Craig, waggling his tail. 'I never understand what is sitting in your head, Chelsea.' He shook his head. _You chose. You want me not her. _He barked and quickly followed his owner to the stairs.

* * *

'Ello Craig! Where's Darren?' Craig tilted his head above the counter and looked surprised at three men who appeared in front of him.

'He has to be at the back.' He replied. 'Checking something.'

'Okay guys, I'll go for him!' The blonde man said and was ready to go, when Craig pulled back from the counter and grabbed him for the sleeve.

'No! I'll go for him. You can't go behind the bar.'

'Darren didn't have nothing against it. I always...'

'I'm not Darren, Joey. Stay here.' Craig said sharply and pulled him back.

'Okay, I'll stay here. Just go for him, I don't wanna be late.' Joey snarled and said something to his folks. Craig tightened his fists didn't appreciated their presences and opened widely the door, only to see Darren passionately kissing Spike, pinning him hardly to the wall with a hand under his t-shirt. Craig took a deep breath, already having them enough.

'Can't you fuck somewhere else? It's place for work!' Craig yelled at them losing the remains of patience. Darren terrified jumped back from Spike, almost landing on the empty crates. 'If you don't stop kissing during the work, I'll kick you out from the pub!' Craig warned him and pointed at Spike.

'Take it easy! Nothing happened.' Darren snapped angrily.

'Joey with his mates is waiting for you in the pub. If I didn't stop him, he'll come here and see what he shouldn't see.' Darren immediately turned white. 'I guess, you don't want to be seen with him.'

'Oh, really? And what's wrong will happen if they see us, hmm?' Spike asked him irate, his arm sneaking around Darren's waist. 'We're together and for me there is nothing wrong in it.'

'Exactly, for you.' Craig said sharply and moved to the left when Darren released himself from Spike's embrace and storming out from the back without word.

'Darren!' Spike called him shocked, but man didn't turn around.

'It looks like you two need to discuss about some things.' Craig said quietly and looked at his feet when he noticed Spike's angry look.

'Don't stick your nose in not your business, Craig. You've already once ruined everything between me and Darren and I don't let you do this again.' Spike warned him. 'Better take care about your dog, cause he's still sitting in my home.'

'Cause you locked him up there!' Craig yelled, feeling like his blood boiling in his veins. 'Twat!'

'Yes, cheat yourself.' Spike snorted and passed by him, before Craig had a chance to answer. He headed toward Darren who was talking with three guys who were laughing at something. Spike approached them and wanted to wrap his hands around his lover waist, when he gave him a warning look and suddenly moved back from him. He felt Darren's mates looks at himself and noticed something unfriendly in blonde man's eyes.

'Look, guys. It's that poof who we saw last night in town!' The blonde announced looking at his mates. 'What are you doing here, queer? Searching for a boyfriend?' They giggled.

'And even if I do, what's wrong with that?' Spike fired back and crossed his arms against the chest. His eyes met with coldly one's from the blonde man. Darren felt as his heart furiously beating in his chest, he felt fear which slowly circled his body. 'Please, Spike.' He whispered so quietly, that Spike barely could heard him.

'Do you hear him, guys? Our queer is looking for a boyfriend! Maybe we should show him the right way?' Before he could grab Spike for the t-shirt, Darren stood between them and covered DJ with his body.

'Calm down, Joey! I don't want here any fight, you get it?'

'Oy, since when you're protecting queer, Darren?' Joey asked him amused, looking suspiciously at both men.

'He's my employer.' Darren said quietly, didn't dare to look at Spike.

'Employer?' Spike repeated shocked. 'I'm only employer?' He trying to caught Darren's attention, but he was doing everything to don't let him to get a reach.

'How sweet! Our queer wants to be Darren's boyfriend!' He laughed.

'He said that like it was something more between you two. If I was you, I'll watch my ass.' The other blonde man said to Darren.

'You're jealous or what?' Spike asked him, looking at him with challenge.

'Guys, wait for me outside, okay? I need to speak with Spike about his shift tonight.'

'We can wait here for you.'

'Wait outside.' Darren repeated firmly. 'It won't take me more than two minutes.'

'Okay, we're outside, if you need us.' Joey said and sent Spike warning look.

'He doesn't need your help. He's a big boy and knows what to do.' Darren secretly gave him a nudge on the ribs and sighed deeply when his mates walked out. 'What the hell was that, Spike? I told you to not provoke them.' Darren shouted, facing up Spike. He didn't understand how he could be so reckless. He won't have any chance with them.

'Why are you care so much, Darren? I'm just your employer.' Spike replied drily. Darren couldn't stand his hurt look.

'It's not that simple, Spike.' Darren whispered and laid his hand on his arm, but younger man immediately pulled it out from himself.

'I don't want to hide for all my life Darren. If you don't want to tell your mates we're together, don't tell me to doing this too. I'm not ashamed of my feelings.'

'I just don't want you to be hurt by them. They hate gays, Spike. If they do you something, I'll...' Darren hid his face in hands.

'Then you what, Darren?' Spike asked him sharply. 'Tell me.'

'I don't know.' He whispered.

'Come to me when you'll know it.' He said coldly and walked back toward his booth.

'Please, Spike. Don't be like this! I'm just worrying about you!' Darren bit his low lip to not burst of tears.

'Your mates waiting for you.' Darren looked down at his feet and moment later stormed out from the pub. Spike kicked his bag angrily and hid his head in hands.

'Don't screw up this...You both.' Craig added as he noticed dangerous glints in Spike eyes. 'I'm not your fan, and probably it won't change, but I see how this relationship with you is good for Darren. He's my brother and I care about him, even if sometimes I want to hit him on the head because of his stupidity...Just don't screw up this.'

'I'll try.' Spike said quietly.

'And be careful. Joey and his band aren't too nice guys, especially for someone like you.'

'Looks like I have a guard angel.' Spike joked and smiled softly when the dog appeared in the booth. _Not only one._

'Call it like you want, I don't care.' Craig snapped and rolled his eyes, before he headed toward exit. 'Come on, Chelsea.' _I'm coming! _Chelsea barked happily and followed older man. They barely left the pub when John Paul heard familiar voice. He turned to the left and felt as his heart skipping on his chest when he noticed two women, packing carrier-bags to their car.

'You took everything 'Chaela?' John Paul eyes widened, his tail waggling furiously. _Mum...My mum. _

'Yes, mum.' Michaela replied and rolled her eyes when woman didn't look at her. _Some things never change I see. God, I find you! Mum! _

'Chelsea, what are you doing?' Craig asked surprised when dog ran toward the car, didn't care about his owner. 'Oy, Chelsea wait!' He shouted and quickly followed him. John Paul without thinking jumped at Michaela and started barking happily. _I find you! I miss you so much. _But his happiness quickly disappeared when he felt heavy handbag on his back, when his mum started beating him and yelled terrified.

'Mum, stop it! He didn't attack me!' Michaela cried and moved back before her mum could by accidentally hit her.

'Go away!' _Mum, it's me! Your John Paul! _He squeaked and laid down on the pavement, when he got another blows. _Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea. I forget how McQueen's can be dangerous, when you jump at them without permission. _

'Oy! Stop beating my dog! He only wanted to greet you...in the dog's way.' He added with sheepishly smile and covered his dog with his body. _My hero. _Finally woman took his handbag in hands and sent Craig unappreciated glance.

'He jumped on my daughter, it was normal reaction I tried to protect her!' She said sharply. _Normal reaction for McQueen's mum. _

'I'm sorry about this.' Craig said and sent her apologize smile.

'It's fine, love.' She sighed and smiled softly, suddenly forgetting about all situation. _Even mum can't resist you, gorgeous. _'Just next time watch him better, who knows who he'll meet on his track next time.' _I'm sure nobody so dangerous as you. I don't feel back because of you. Ouch. _

'That's true. I'll be watching him carefully from now.' Woman smiled happily and looked at the car. 'Come on, Michaela. We're late!' Michaela mumbled something under the breath and got in to the car, all the time observing Craig with a growing interest. _Forget about it. He's mine, Michaela. _

'Bye, love.' Craig waved his hand and wrapped Chelsea from the collar-dog before he could chance to joined them.

'You don't get enough yet?' Craig asked him with disbelieve and pulled him forward. _If you were McQueen you get used to this. All women in this family are very...touchy. _'I hope I won't meet her anymore.' _If they leave here as I think, I wouldn't count on this, Craig. _'She's dangerous.' _You don't meet Jackie yet. Dangerous it's the most safe world which you can use talking about her. _Craig released his dog and looked back to see departing from the pub car. 'Strange woman. Why she didn't park outside the shop?' _Yea, that's really strange...I need to find where they're living. _


	15. Troubles in paradise

**I didn't update it for ages, so I decided to give you finally another chapter ;) I hope you'll enjoy it. **

In following days in Dean-Osbourne's family the most popular words were: _Where's Chelsea?_, when their dog suddenly starting disappear from the house and running out for his mysterious trips. Darren and Craig tried to figure out where he was going, but they always lost the trail after few minutes of following him. Like Chelsea knew they were spying him.

'He's a dog, Craig. Maybe he finds for himself nice lady.' Steph said one day with dreamy eyes.

'Lady?' Darren snorted above his mobile phone. 'Don't be stupid, Steph. He's not Prince Charming as Craig.'

'Shut up, Darren.' Craig barked to him and threw at him his toast.

'But that's true little brother.'

'And to whom are you texting for all breakfast?' He fired back with a sly smile. Darren looked with horror at him, when Steph quickly turned toward them, surely forgetting about Chelsea and his escapades, sniffed out _something_ _big. _There was no chance with Steph around to keep any secrets.

'To Joey.' Darren replied, avoiding theirs curious stares. For Craig too quickly.

'I thought you're texting to Spike, seeing that you're blushing like schoolgirl.'

'To Spike?' Steph replied excited. 'Maybe you invite him to us? He would play something for us!'

'He's not a toy!' Darren cried angrily and blushed slightly as he noticed her taken-aback look. 'Beside he doesn't has a shift tonight.' He added calmer.

'So I'm sure you two are going to hang around.' Craig said, giving him innocent look. 'Especially _hang around_, sounds excited.'

'I don't see nothing excited in this.' Steph chimed out, wrinkling her eyebrows, not understood his allusion.

'Cause you don't know what thess words means.'

'Oy!'

'I don't get you, Craig. Once you're so understanding for us, and then...' Darren sighed heavily. 'I don't get you.' He repeated and caught Craig's look, but younger man quickly turned his head.

'About what are you talking?' Newt asked as he took a sit next to Steph and looked with curious at his siblings.

'About how excited can be words _hang around_.' Steph replied drily, with a little pretension in voice, and gave her the youngest brother cornflakes, even if he didn't ask about them. He rolled his eyes at this and briefly looked at Darren.

'And what about you? You're very pale.'

'Not more like you.' Darren replied unfriendly. 'You should go to the solarium, maybe then finally you'll find a normal girl.'

'Then you should go with him, seeing with who are you hanging around.' Craig said in experts tone, couldn't stop himself from the malice. 'It looks like even Newt has better taste than you.'

'About what are you talking again?' Steph asked them confused. 'You're so weird today.'

'They always are weird.' Newt snorted.

'And saying this weirdo number one in all Hollyoaks.' Craig snarled and raised up from the chair. 'I'm going for the training with Chelsea, so don't search for me.' He added giving Steph knowingly look.

'Chelsea was quicker than you and go out for the walk half hour ago.' Newt informed him with maliciously smile.

'What? How the hell he go out from the flat?!' Craig yelled angrily couldn't believe that again his dog ran away. And the worst part, he outmaneuvered him again!

'He opened the door?' Darren suggested with a grin.

'He's not fucking Houdini!' Craig barked at him. 'And he doesn't has keys.'

'Well done, Sherlock.' Darren mocked him. 'I've always wondering where dogs keep their keys from the flats and now I know that they don't have them!'

'Stop pissing him, Darren.' Steph whispered to him.

'Maybe Chelsea doesn't has keys, but dad surely has.' Newt replied at Craig's nagging question.

'Why he always let him go out?! Jesus!' Craig yelled furiously and stormed out from the flat.

'I like watching him, when he's pissing off. He's looking then like a Muppet.'

'Darren...'

'But he really looks!!

* * *

John Paul sat down on the kerb and observed pink home, where were living now his mother and sisters. It wasn't that hard as he thought to found them. They were living not far away from the pub and have been knowing for almost all inhabitants...but not from the good side...It didn't surprise John Paul, even not a little.

He waggled his tail reluctantly when the door from the house opened widely and Mercedes walked out, giving him unappreciated glance. _I love you too, 'Cedes. _

'You still here?' She asked him with disbelieving. 'Mum! This dog is again here!' She yelled for the all neighbourhood, deafening him for moment. _I don't know how I lived with you so many years...Can't you be shut up for moment!? _John Paul growled as he noticed his mum standing in the doorstep with hands on the hips. _Feel troubles. _

'So why you don't take him to home, instead of shouting?!' _Now it's you who is shouting. _

'I'm busy!'

'It's not that hard walk few steps back!' _Oh, for the Name of God! _He growled again and ran toward his mum don't bother about them anymore. He quickly headed toward the living room and before Michaela could sat down on the couch, he laid down on it.

'Oy! It's not your home!' She yelled furiously at him. _In this house we really can only communicating with themselves by shouts?! _'Get out! Mum!' _You never couldn't do nothing alone. _

'Michaela, gimme a polish nail.' Carmel said and sat next to the dog, her hand quickly disappeared in his fur.

'I'm busy now!' John Paul growled and slipped his muffle to the beautician and removed from it pink nail polish. _Catch it! _Carmel took surprised the bottle from his teeth and looked shocked at Michaela.

'You saw it?'

'Yea...I told you, this dog is strange.' She said and shivered slightly. 'Sometimes he's scaring me. He's looking at me with the same look as John Paul, when I did something wrong.' _I'm your brother. I have to show you the right way, before you find yourself in serious trouble like Jackie...At least I could save you. _

'He has eyes like John Paul...but it's only dog Michaela.' Carmel said quietly, in her eyes John Paul noticed tears. 'It's not our John Paul.' _If you can only know the truth..._

'I know, but...he's strange.'

'Who is strange?' Myra asked when she appeared in the living room.

'This dog...he's here every day and always watching this stupid show in TV.' _It's not stupid._

'Our John Paul was watching the same and you didn't complain.' Myra said irate, before she realized what she said. _She was mum, but never when you or Jackie were near. _'I'll give him a water.' She said quietly and walked toward the kitchen, followed by concern Carmel.

'Oy! Where are you going!?' Michaela shouted when dog jumped off from the couch and headed toward stairs. _I just wanna check how you're living here. I'm worrying about you, even if I'm a dog. _'Stupid dog.' She mumbled and fixed her eyes on the screen, when she had changed a channel for some reality show. _You've never grow up and become wise, haven't you? _Didn't wait for another Michaela's stupid comments, he quickly ran upstairs and sniffed the familiar scents of his sisters perfumes, washing powder and chocolate biscuits which his mum always baking for the family meetings. _I'm in home._

* * *

'Oy, Dean! Wait!' Craig turned around and frowned his eyebrows surprised when he faced Mercedes McQueen.

'For what?' He asked her, his eyes scanned carefully her figure.

'Your dog is again in our home.' She replied drily and crossed arms against her chest. 'My eyes are higher, _boy_.' Craig rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly took his eyes off from Mercedes breast.

'Chelsea?'

'Do you have another dog?' She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. 'Just go for him and do something with him. We have enough his visits.'

'Visits?' Craig replied surprised, not clearly understood what's going on then.

'You're stone or stupid as hell that you don't understand simple sentences?' She asked him drily.

'Yea, very funny.' He mumbled irate.

'I don't see nothing funny in this...You know where are we living, right?'

'Yes, I know.' He said and rolled his eyes. 'I'm not dump.'

'I would argue about this.' She mocked him. 'Your brother is today in work?'

'I think so.' He shrugged and looked suspiciously at her. 'What do you want from him?'

'It's not your business.' She said unfriendly and passed by him. 'Just go for your dog!' Craig mumbled something under the breath and angry walked toward McQueen's house with an intent to kill Chelsea when he only get him in his hands.

* * *

Spike appeared in the pub after his shift like he has promised Steph this morning. He approached the counter where she was standing and reading some magazine, instead of serving customers their orders. Spike grinned and laid his heavy bag on the blade, catching the same Steph's attention.

'Shouldn't you work, now?' He asked her amused and laid his elbows on the counter.

'Hi, Spike.' She welcomed him with wide smile. 'Do you take with yourself records about which I asked you?' She looked at him with hopeless, nervously shuffling on the feet.

'I take.' He replied reluctantly and rolled his eyes when Steph squealing happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'You're star Spike! Thank you so much!' She cried and tried again to kiss Spike, but he quickly pulled back before she had a chance. Like for one day he had enough kiss from the women.

'So you're organizing a party tonight?'

'Yes. It'll be a great night!'

'I'm sure it'll.' He said quietly, didn't share too much her enthusiasm. 'And what Darren said at this? I guess he wasn't happy.'

'He doesn't know about the party, yet.' She said truthfully and bit her low lip. 'I'll tell him tonight.'

'When the party will start.' Spike finished and laughed quietly, before he looked around. 'You're not working so hard, so I guess Darren doesn't has shift today.'

'He has, but he's at the back now.' She replied and looked around like she was checking if someone was eavesdropping them. 'With our new barman, Mercedes.' She whispered and gave him knowingly look, which Spike didn't like. 'It looks like she's his type.'

'How long they're staying there?' Spike asked quietly, trying to not sound hurt. Maybe Darren needing her help at the back, or talking with her about her responsibilities in the work?

'About fifteen minutes.' Spike felt like a numb...He couldn't do this, right? He couldn't do this to him...

'Steph, can you help me with math? Craig go somewhere and Newt doesn't like math.' Spike looked briefly at Tom who waved his exercise book and stared with pleading at woman.

'Oh, but I'm little busy now.' She said and quickly hid magazine under the blade. 'Maybe Spike would help you?' She suggested and unsurely looked at the man.

'You would?' Tom asked him.

'I'll try my best to help you.' Spike sighed and gave Steph his bag. 'Can I leave my bag here?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks, then.' He said and let Tom lead himself toward free table.

* * *

'Oy, take your bag from the floor, Steph! I almost broke my leg, when I was serving drinks.' Darren yelled irate when for the third time during one hour, he stubbed his foot against black bag.

'It's not mine.' Steph replied and returned to cleaning the counter.

'My either!' He shouted. 'If it's not your bag, what it's doing here?'

'It's Spike's bag. He asked me if he can leave it here and I said yes. It's problem for you?' She asked him and gave unfriendly look.

'Spike is here?' Darren frowned surprised. 'Since when?'

'About one hour.' She replied and fizzled with pain when Darren spanked her on the head. 'Ouch! Why you did this?!'

'Why the hell you didn't say me he's here?!' He asked through the teeth, feeling like everything was boiling in him.

'Cause you were busy at the back with Mercedes.'

'You could call me!' He shouted and nervously ran his hand through his hair. 'Did you say him I was there with Mercedes?'

'Course I said. He asked about you.' She said in tone, like it was clear.

'Thanks a lot!' He said sarcastically and ran hands over his face. 'Where he is now?'

'He's helping Tom with math. They're sitting over there.' She pointed at the nearest corner where Darren noticed Tom with a coloured book in hands, happily swinging his legs as he was sitting on Spike's laps. 'They're looking so lovely. He could be an amazing dad some day...You think Spike has somebody?'

'I'm sure he has.' Darren replied drily. 'Go back to work, Steph.' He ordered before he headed toward table occupying by Spike and Tom. He sneaked behind their back and tilted above his lover.

'You're looking very sexy now.' He whispered to his ear and discreetly ran his hand over his right shoulder. He felt like Spike's muscles tensed under his fingertips. It wasn't a good sign.

'Hi, Tom.' He said to the kid and smiled nervously as he faced them and sat down on the table. 'Steph said Spike is helping you with math.'

'He helped. Now we're reading comics.' Tom replied and waved his magazine.

'Cool.' Darren said and looked unsurely at Spike who looked at him coldly, his face didn't show any emotions. Another sign that something was wrong.

'Yea, very cool.' Spike for the first time spoke up without looking anymore at his lover.

'Can I talk with Spike, alone?'

'Okay, but not for long. We still have few pages to read.' Tom said and reluctantly raised up from Spike's laps. 'Spike, you wait for me?'

'Course, I don't have any plans for tonight.'

'I thought...' Darren started shocked, but Spike stopped him.

'I DON'T have.' He repeated firmer and smiled to Tom before boy ran to Steph.

'I thought we could spend some time together. I'm free tonight.'

'I guess you have with who spending your free night.' He said so coldly, that Darren shivered.

'About what are you talking?' He asked weakly, feeling like his heart stopped beating. He couldn't...

'You and Mercedes.'

'What about me and her?' Even if he knew it won't help him, he was still playing a dumb in front of Spike with hope he won't notice nothing.

'Don't lie, Darren. She's all the time looking at you and giving flirtatious smiles. No, that I noticed your hand on her ass when you passed by her.' Darren closed his eyes, knowing that regardless what he say now, Spike won't believe him. 'I guess fifteen minutes it's enough time for a good shag with her!' He said sharply and looked at the table, couldn't stand his lover look.

'Spike, it's not like you thinking...'

'Since when you're using perfumes with floral scent, hmm?' Darren bit his low lip. 'Well?' Spike looked straight into his eyes.

'I like women, Spike. You know I'm not gay.' Darren said quietly. 'And I can't stop myself to not look at them or flirting...'

'But we're not talking about innocent flirt, Darren! Don't you understand this?'

'I don't know why you're so angry. We're not even a couple.' Darren said irate and nervously ran his hand through his hair. Spike was shocked.

'So you can cheating on me with Mercedes? Yes, Darren _cheating_!'

'I didn't know you're taking everything so serious, Spike. We didn't speak about these things.'

'Cause I thought it's clear, but now I know I was wrong. For you nothing is clear.' Spike said drily, couldn't believe in what he heard. 'You really thought you can shag with some chick, cause I don't say you I'm thinking about you as my boyfriend?'

'But we're not together.' Darren said quietly and looked down at his hands. 'If you want you can sleep with someone's too. I won't be angry at you, if you do this.'

'You fucking bastard!' Spike yelled, didn't worry about customers who turned toward them. 'How could you suggesting something like that to me?! It's disgusting!'

'Why are you bother about it so much, Spike? It was only one shag, nothing more! I won't do this again, if it's so important for you.'

'And for you it is?' Spike asked him quietly, his eyes shining with tears.

'You know me, Spike.'

'Then go back to Mercedes. She's more "tolerant" for guys like you, since what I heard about her. You'll be a great couple. Both fucked up and sleeping around with all town.' Spike raised up from the chair and want to walk toward door, but Darren grabbed him for the arm and didn't let him go away.

'Please don't do this, Spike.' He begged him, his voice broken. 'Give me another chance.' Spike shook his head. 'Why not?! Why you're so stubborn? We're having a good fun together, why you won't to destroy it, because I slept once with Mercedes. It's not that big deal.'

'I love you asshole.' Spike said quietly, tears falling from his eyes. 'And for me it's big deal.' Darren observed him speechless. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Did Spike just said that he loves him? But how...

'I don't understand.'

'That's the problem.' Spike said through the tears. 'You understand nothing.' Darren took back his hand, not sure how to react. How Spike could love him? They barely knowing each other. It wasn't possible...

'I guess I get my answer. Goodbye Darren.' He said quietly and stormed out from the pub. Darren was staying like paralyzed. He felt like his all world just broke into pieces. Why he didn't stop him? Why he did this?

'You can't leave me just like that.' He whispered to himself, shaking his head. 'You can't...' But in the depths of the soul he knew, Spike could and have a right to do this.


	16. Meet my other side

**New chapter for you :) Hope you'll like it. **

Myra McQueen was surprised when someone knocked to the door, and moment later she saw Craig Dean standing on her doormat with apologetic look, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Something wrong, love?' She asked with concern, didn't expecting that one day he'll appear in front of their door. He wasn't Michaela or Carmel friend..._So what is he doing here? _

'Mercedes said Chelsea is here.' He replied and smiled sheepishly.

'Chelsea?' Myra repeated and looked closer at man, baffled. _Is he talking about football team? _

'My dog. Chelsea.' He quickly explained. 'He's here, right?'

'Oh, Chelsea! He should be somewhere in home, love. Come in.' She replied and walked back to let her guest came in. She smiled warmly to him and leaded to the living room, where was waiting for them Michaela, welcoming their guest with unfavourable look.

'You again.' She snapped unfriendly when he smiled to her.

'Michaela, behave!' Myra said and gave the youngest warning look. 'You drink tea, don't you love?'

'Actually I only came for Chelsea...' He replied and again rubbed his neck.

'I 'm doing the best tea in all Hollyoaks, love. You have to try!' She winked to him and before he could refuse, she pulled him down on the couch and quickly walked toward kitchen. 'Michaela! Where's a dog?!' She yelled so loudly and unexpectedly that Craig jumped on the couch. Michaela gave him odd look and mumbling something about _cowardly jerks, _before she laid the nail posh down on the table and turned toward kitchen.

'He's upstairs!' She yelled back without interest.

'Then go for him, while me and Craig drink tea!'

'Why he can't go alone?! He needs an elevator?!'

'Just do it, Michaela!'

'No, Mrs. McQueen it's...'

'Now, Michaela!' The girl growled with frustration and gave him another unfavourable look, before she headed toward stairs. Craig mumbled quiet "sorry" but when he noticed her basilisk look, he became silent. If she didn't want his apologize, he won't do it. He had his honour too!

'You're okay, love?' Myra asked him when she appeared with two mugs. 'You're looking pale.'

'I'm fine, Mrs. McQueen.' He replied and thanked her for a tea.

'Myra, love.' She corrected him. Craig smiled slightly and drank a little his tea, when his eyes wandering around all room.

'So how you feel in new home Mrs...Myra?'

'Very good, love. Hollyoaks is ideal place for me and my family.' She replied with a smile. 'I love the atmosphere in this town.'

'That's good. We never have here family like you. You know, home full of beautiful women.' He blushed slightly when he realized what he just said.

'Oh, you boys only thinking about one thing.' She shook her head and laughed quietly.

'I didn't want to say it. I'm sorry. I just...' He tried explain himself, his hand rubbed the back of his neck. _Just great. I just came and already make fool of myself. And I wondered why Darren is all the time so malicious for me..._

'Don't worry, love. My son always was saying me very 'interesting' things too.' She smiled sadly and looked down on the mug in her hand. Craig observed her in silent, surprised by suddenly change in her behaviour. Did he do something wrong?

'So you have a son? I didn't notice him earlier.'

'He's not here with us.' She replied with hollow voice, and Craig noticed tears in her eyes. 'Do you want something to eat, love?' She quickly changed the subject, giving him abroad smile.

'No, thank you. Actually I should go back to home now.' He added as he looked at his wristwatch and raised up from the couch. 'Thank you for tea.'

'I'll go with you upstairs.' She quickly offered. 'Michaela wasn't calling us, so I guess she doesn't find him yet.' Craig smiled slightly as he noticed irate in her voice and small woman stormed out, toward stairs.

* * *

'You're alright, love?' Frankie asked with concern when Spike ordered another drink, even if he started having problems with balance and grinning stupidly because of the large quantity of alcohol.

'Of course, Mrs. Osbourne! I feel amazing!' He cried happily with spread arms, getting from the woman worrying look.

'Yes, I see.' She said and shook her head. 'I don't give you alcohol, love. You have enough right now.'

'Oh, come on. I'm adult, Mrs. Osbourne. I know how much I can handle.' Spike said firmly and stretched out his hand toward her.

'I said you what I think about it, love.' Spike snorted at this and moved on the left toward Steph, who was observing him with growing curious. 'She won't sell you a drink too.' He growled as he heard Frankie sharply voice. 'You have enough.' But Spike had different opinion about it. He stood not far away from the counter and wait until Frankie disappeared at the back as they needed more ice, and quickly measured out Darren talking with Mercedes.

He approached them trying to not show them that it hurt him to see them together talking like nothing happened. He looked away when Mercedes laid her hand on Darren's shoulder and whispering something to his ear. And Darren had the audacity to told him it has been only once and it was nothing! What a liar!

'Do I disturb you two?' He asked them loudly, suddenly fancy to drink something _really _strong. Darren jumped back from Mercedes and ran his hand through his thick hair as his eyes landed on Spike.

'Yes, you do.' Mercedes replied drily looking at him with reluctance. Spike sent her a fake smile in response and turned toward man.

'Spike it's not...'

'Yes, I know. It's not like I thinking!' Spike ended and with laugh shook his head. It was ridiculous. He really thought he'll buy his another lie? He laughed harder when Darren looked at him with panic and Mercedes mumbling something under the breath and walked out, leaving them both alone. 'I really don't want to know for how long you're cheating on me. I REALLY don't care Darren.' He could only laugh now. Nothing more left for him.

'You're drunk Spikey...' He tried to touch him, but Spike pushed him back roughly and wagged his finger toward him.

'Don't you dare touch me again, Darren. And stop calling me Spikey. My name's Spike.' He corrected him angrily and laid his hand on the wall, trying to keep himself straight into feet, when the vision become blurred and moving slightly behind his eyes.

'If you come here only to shout at me...'

'I want a drink.' Spike quickly explained, suddenly didn't want to talk and watch him any longer. It was too much for him to handle. 'Something very strong.'

'Babe, you're drunk. I only can give you an orange juice.' Darren said softly trying to calm him down, but it brought a contrary effect.

'Better give me what I want, otherwise I'll make hell of your life tonight.' He threatened, knowing he'll do it, if Darren doesn't live him in peace. Darren just stared at him with opened mouth, shocked with Spike's words. It opened even more when some guy who was eavesdropping them, approached them and laid his big hand on Spike shoulder.

'What an unpleasant service in this pub!' He exclaimed at all pub. Darren felt as blood boiled in his veins when stranger moved his hand lower and Spike in response grinned to him.

'Very unpleasant.' Spike agreed, focused his all attention at mysterious man.

'What do you want to drink, gorgeous?' He winked to him.

'And what are you recommending me?' Spike asked with playfully smile, which Darren wanted to wipe off from his face. How he could flirting with this jerk in front of him?!

'Vodka with cola?' Spike nodded slightly his head and winked to him. 'You'll give us our drinks or I have to go to another barman?' He asked with smugly smile Darren.

'Don't you see he has enough?!' Darren yelled angrily and crossed his arms against chest. He won't give him even a one drink! There was no way for this!

'You're not his babysitter. He can take care about himself alone. Just give us our drinks!'

'If you want drinks, go to another barman!' Darren said firmly to him, but he wasn't listen him anymore. His eyes were focused at Spike who was in his own drunk world far away from the concerns. He felt so free.

'You're so gorgeous.' Spike closed his eyes and let himself collapsed into darkness. He only heard hum in his head, and felt man's warm hands under his shirt. Someone shouted and Spike was sure it was Darren. Nobody else would do it, no one cared about him...If Darren even has cared about him, cause everything saying he wasn't.

His thoughts flew away as warm lips touched his and he felt heat flowing from his mouth to down of his body. He parted his lips slightly when curious, slimy tongue played with his low lip, asking him for permission. Spike moaned slightly into man's mouth and tightened his eyelids to focused only on overwhelming his body feelings...If he only didn't see Darren behind eyes...He knew he couldn't do this to him.

He pulled back and looked down on his shoes, embarrassed. He wasn't like that. He couldn't go to the bed with some ordinary guy only to hurt Darren. Even if he wanted him to suffer so much as him, he couldn't do this to himself. He wasn't like Mercedes.

'What's wrong gorgeous?' The man asked him surprised, didn't understand Spike's change in mood.

'I don't feel too well.' Spike replied quietly and took a deep breath to stopped himself from the burst of tears in front of this guy. He enough embarrassed himself like for one night.

'We can go to mine flat, if you don't feel too good.' He tried to pulled him into tight embrace but Spike pushed him back and without thinking looked briefly at Darren, with small wish that he may help him and defend against this stranger. Older man's eyes looked at him softly, face coagulated as he heard Spike's weak voice and saw man's hands around his lover waist.

'I don't want you to touch me.'

'Why not?! Moment later you didn't complain too much.' He snorted irate pulling him closer until he felt Darren's hand on forearm.

'You're deaf?' Darren asked him sharply. 'He doesn't want to be touch by you.'

'And you're his guard or what?' He snorted amused.

'If you don't want to see what I may do to you, better take your fucking hands off from my boyfriend.' Darren warned him through the teeth. Man looked firstly at Darren and then surprised glanced at Spike who again was watching his shoes. 'Do you get it?'

'Yea.' He replied coldly and took back his hands, before he walked out. Darren approached Spike and discreetly sneaked his right arm around his waist, pulling him closer to himself. Although Spike didn't look at him, in the coloured lights he noticed tears shining slightly on his cheeks. The younger man hated himself for his weakness and that he drank so much that he can't push away Darren from himself. He just laid his head on his shoulder and let him hold himself in tight embrace, forgetting about all world.

'Come on, babe. You're so drunk you can barely stand on your feet.' Darren said gently and pushed him delicately forward. 'I'll take you upstairs, okay?'

'But only for moment. I need a sober a little.' Spike mumbled and ran hands over his face. 'But only a little.'

'Course.' Darren agreed with a small smile. Spike was so touching and helpless now. 'Come on, Spike.' The younger man nodded slightly his head and reluctantly walked with Darren toward the stairs.

'Everybody watching us...It doesn't bother you?'

'Not anymore.' Darren replied with a soft smile. 'I'll take care about you. Trust me.'

'If you say so.' Spike shrugged and looked toward the bar where Steph and Frankie observed them with gently smiles. He could swear that Frankie winked to him, when they passed by counter!

* * *

Myra McQueen took a deep breath as she noticed her the youngest daughter standing on the threshold with arms crossed against chest and watching something in the room. She laid hands on her hips, slowly losing the remains of patience, which according to Craig, actually she didn't has at all.

'Michaela! Can you tell me what are you doing? I told you to find Chelsea, not watching walls!' Myra yelled irate and passed by Craig.

'Come here, then you'll know.' Michaela replied drily and yelled offended when Myra spanked her on the head.

'Don't be so wise.' She said coldly and looked inside. She frozen a little and opened her mouth surprised when her eyes landed at something in the room. Intrigued, Craig quickly joined them, wanting to see what caught their attention so badly.

'This dog is strange, mum. I told ya!' Michaela said and smiled slightly. 'It even suits him, isn't it?' Craig's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the centre of small room, where was sitting Chelsea in green hoodie. _What?! It's my favourite hoodie. Course it suits me. _

'Chelsea!' Craig yelled angrily and quickly walked in to the room as he noticed how pale Myra became. 'How the hell you wore it?!' _I had some problems, but finally..._'Come here, Chelsea. It's not yours!' He quickly approached his dog and took off the hoodie from him. Chelsea squeaked sadly and laid down on the floor. _It's mine, Craig! If I want I can wearing it! _

'Don't yell at him. Don't you see he's terrified?' Michaela chimed out and rolled her eyes.

'I'm sorry for the blouse. He never behaved like that. Sorry.' Craig said and handed hoodie Michaela, cause Myra disappeared somewhere imperceptibly. 'It's yours?'

'Do I look like guy?!' She said offended and gave him unfavourable look. 'This room doesn't look like mine either.' Craig rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. Until now noticed that all walls were covered with posters of Chelsea team and in the one of corner was standing big box in which he noticed many records covered with thick layer of dust. _You still have them? I just feel like nothing change, even if I have never before been here. _Chelsea approached the box and sniffed it. _There is so many good memories._ 'It's my brother's room.' She said quietly.

'But your mum said he's not living with you.' Craig said puzzled and turned toward Michaela, didn't understand this all situation.

'Cause he's not.' She replied and bite her low lip. 'We only have here his things. That's all.'

'Why are you keeping his things? Where is he now? Why everybody talking about him like he wasn't here anymore.' _I'm here. I'm so close to you. _Craig asked intrigued and approached the desk standing in front of the window. There was a picture in gold frame which caught his attention so much.

'He had a car accident.' Michaela replied after short pause. _It's hard to call it car accident. _'That's why we're talking like he isn't anymore with us...He's not with us anymore.' Craig looked at her briefly as he heard how her voice broke up. He saw tears slowly falling from her eyes, focused at the green hoodie. _Don't cry 'Chaela. I'm still here with you. I can't leave you alone. _Chelsea approached her and licked her hand. His heart jumped in his chest when she smiled softly. _You don't have any idea how much I like put smile on your face. My little princess. _

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Craig said quietly and gently took the frame to his hand. 'It's him?' He asked as he looked at young, fairy haired man smiling gently to the lens. He had an amazing blue eyes, which immediately hypnotised Craig. He opened his mouth slightly, couldn't take his eyes from him. He wondered if he was the same like sisters, or maybe he was different? How he coped in home full of women?

'Yes, it's him. John Paul.' _God. I didn't hear my name for so long time! I almost forget how it sounds. _

'He's looking almost like you.' Craig said with a gently smile. 'He's very young.'

'Yea, he is.' Michaela nodded and wiped tears from the face. Craig for the last time looked at young man on the picture and put down on the place the frame.

'Thanks for finding my dog.' He thanked as he approached her.

'No problem. He can comes here if he wants. Sometimes he's behaving like all John Paul, he puts smile on our faces.' _I'm glad, I can. You know me. You're everything what I have. _

'Yea, he is.' He smiled slightly. 'Say goodbye from me to your mum.'

'Fine, I'll say.' She nodded and let her guest walked out from the room with a dog. 'You know where the door is?'

'Yea. You don't have to go with me. I find the way.' He replied and disappeared on the stairs. _I'll come back tomorrow, Michaela. I promise. _

* * *

Spike handed Darren back his empty glass and growled as he landed on Darren's bed, didn't have strength to even move his foot. He licked his dry lips and massaged his temples when Darren gently removed sneakers from his feet and sat next to him.

'I shouldn't drink so much.' Spike admitted with a heavy sigh, which turned into purr when Darren started massaging his foot and few minutes later he felt Darren's warm and sweet lips on his.

'No, you shouldn't.' Darren agreed amused and moved with kisses down his neck. 'I hope you won't meet with this guy again.'

'I won't.' He promised quietly and shivered when Darren bite gently the sensitive skin behind his ear and starting removed his shirt from his arms. It acted on him like a bucket of cold water. 'Oy, stop it Darren! Maybe I'm drunk, but still remember what you did! And sex won't change it.' He pushed him back, but Darren immediately turned back and pinned Spike's hands above his head. 'Stop it! I'm not going to forgive you so quickly.'

'You said you love me.' Darren said quietly and kicked out shoes from his feet.

'Cause I love you, but it doesn't mean I forgive you so quickly. You cheated!' Spike yelled furiously and tried to release himself from the hold, but Darren was stronger. 'What's wrong with you tonight?'

'I want you.' Darren replied, looking deeply into his eyes. Spike shivered as he felt the familiar warm building up in his body. 'I really want. I don't want wait any longer.'

'Maybe I'm not ready?' Spike said coldly and looked away as he felt Darren's butterfly kisses along his jaw.

'I'm sure you're.' Darren said with a grin and stolen him another long kiss. 'We're alone tonight.' He whispered and smiled playfully. 'No one will disturb us.'

'I'm not in the mood.' Spike tried again, but his all protest Darren cut with another kiss.

'You're still not in the mood?' He smiled widely when Spike finally released his hands from his hold and wrapped it around his neck pulling Darren down. 'I knew you'll change your mind...'


	17. Turns out

**Okay, I have another chapter for you ;) **

Myra McQueen was very surprised when on the next day after his last visit, Craig Dean again appeared in her house with his lovely dog. He welcomed her with a gently smile and pack of chocolate biscuits which he handed her when he only came through the threshold. _Hi, mum! _Chelsea barked, waggling his tail.

'I didn't expect you today, love.' She said pleasantly surprise and leaded her guests to the living room.

'I didn't expect it either.' He confessed with a nervous smile as he caught her intrigued look. 'It was just impulse. I just felt a needing to come here.' Myra smiled warmly to him and stroked his back. _I knew you'll come back here! My mum is an amazing person...even if she sometimes was irate me badly and fussing around me like I was still a kid. _

'Feel like home, love. I'm glad you visit us again.' He reciprocated a smile and took a place on the couch, when Myra threw something to the box standing on the coffee-table, and quickly walked toward kitchen. Chelsea laid down on Craig's feet, his eyes with curious followed his mum. _Where are you going with this box? You're not going to move anywhere, right? Please..._

'Do I disturb you with something?' Craig asked her as she appeared in the living room with biscuits.

'No, love.' She replied with a warm smile, which John Paul didn't buy. 'Everything's fine, Craig?'

'Yea, I'm just tired a little.'

'So maybe you move your ass and go sleep instead of taking our free time.' John Paul looked irate toward stairs, where was standing one of her older sisters. '_Cedes. Like always very charming. _

'Mercedes!' Mum said in warning tone, giving her unappreciated glance. 'Did you do what I told you?'

'Yea, I did.' She answered and showed her another box full of, according to Craig, John Paul's things. She reluctantly joined them and snorted when Craig smiled softly to her. _Don't be a cow, 'Cedes. _

'Good.' Myra said drily and measured her daughter unfriendly. 'Take care about our guest Mercedes, until I come back.' She ordered moment later and, to his dismay, was going to leave him alone with her daughter.

'Where are you going, mum?' Mercedes asked her quickly, didn't want to spend her free time with a man too.

'I'm going for Michaela. She wants to go with us.' _Where are you going? I hope you don't want to leave my things in Nana's house. It'll better if you throw my things to the garbage can, than give them her. _

'What about Carmel? She wanted too, but you said there won't be a place for her in car.' She noticed and looked suspiciously at Myra.

'She doesn't has to be in hospital every day, Mercedes. She needs to life of her own.' She replied softly and wore a blue jacket. _My God. Who is lying in hospital?! Don't tell me there is something wrong with Jackie..._

'Look, if you're busy I can go.' Craig chimed out, ready to ran away from this house how quickly it was possible. 'I can come another day.' He offered, but Myra silenced him.

'No, stay, love. I'm going back for few minutes. We don't need to hurry up.' She said with warm smile and before she headed toward front door, gave her daughter another warning glance, for which Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes. 'Mercedes be nice for Craig and Chelsea.' _Like if you don't know her, mum. Word "nice" it's something about what 'Cedes and Jackie never heard. _

Craig gulped nervously when the door closed behind Myra and he stayed alone with woman, who glanced at him unfriendly. John Paul didn't wait for permission, jumped on the couch and laid his big paws on Craig's knee in the protective way, giving him a support...or at least cheer him up a little.

'So, you're going to hospital?' Craig tried to start a conversation.

'It wasn't hard to heard it.' She snorted in response and gave his dog cold look, before she started packing another things to Myra's box.

'You're visiting somebody?' _At least you have fighting spirit, Craig. Many people will give up after noticing her very 'friendly' look._

'You can say that.' She replied with a sigh, her face softened a little. _What's that mean?!_

'It's somebody from your family?' _Tell who 'Cedes._

'You have to be so noisy?' She asked him irate above the box. 'It's not your business.'

'Okay, fine.' He lifted his hands up in a protective way. 'I'm only trying to be nice, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Like you said it's your family business.' He said and made this puppy-eyes, which like John Paul thought, wasn't unnoticed by his sister. _You clever beast! _Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration.

'Fine. We're visiting my brother, if you have to know.' _Brother? I don't understand...Did mum find her another lost son? Please God, say no! _

'So you have John Paul and?' Craig asked puzzled and frowned his eyebrows trying to recalled himself if Myra was saying something about her another son.

'And John Paul.' She finished coldly, giving him knowing look. _It can't be me. I'm here, 'Cedes! How can I be in two different places?! It's not possible..._

'But he's dead.' Craig said confused. 'Yours younger sister and mum said...'

'Until his heart is beating, for me he is still alive. Regardless of what the doctors say, I still believing he'll come back to us. There is still a small chance for it.' _I'm alive? But how? I can't believe... _Craig stared at her with opened mouth, not sure what to say.

'So he's still alive? Why then everybody are behaving like he was dead? I don't understand...'

'Doctors don't give him any chance...He's heart is still beating thanks to the machine, but his brain...' She took a deep breath and sat down on the other end of couch. 'He has a severe brain injury. It's miracle that he didn't die on the spot...He's in coma now.' _So I'm still alive...But how can I come back to my body? I need to find this bloody cat. _

'They really don't give him any chance?' Craig asked quietly.

'We've already lost him, I'm afraid.' John Paul squeaked sadly as he noticed tears in Mercedes eyes.

'You don't lost him yet.' Craig said softly and moved closer to the woman. 'He's still fighting. I'm sure he'll come back.' He assured her and gently stroked her arm, when she didn't push his hand back.

'The worst part is that we slowly start losing our faith, that it'll come...We lost one sister not long ago and we can't lose John Paul too. It'll be too much for us.' _You won't lose me. I'm still here._ He waggled his tail when Craig suddenly pulled Mercedes into hug, and his sister wrapped her arms around him. _Everything will be fine. I promise. _

'Why are you visiting us, Craig? Why you bother about John Paul?' She asked him. 'You don't know him, even don't see.'

'I don't know.' Craig sighed heavy and pulled back from the embrace, to see her face. 'I just have this feeling, like I know him for ages. For all the time here I feel his presence like he's there.' Under her curious gaze he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling little embarrassment. 'Do you know this feeling? Do you feel something like that?' _I'm with you all the time. _

'I still feel him too. I feel his presence for all the time.' She said quietly. 'But I'm his sister and you're...'

'I'm a stranger.'

'Yes, you're stranger.' She agreed and moment later her face broke into smile. 'Maybe he really is with us.'

'I'm sure he is.' _If you only can hear my thoughts...you'll see how close you're Craig. If you only can..._'He couldn't leave his family alone.' _No, I couldn't. But If I only know why I can't?_

'You have to go there today?' Frankie asked disappointed her husband when he was packing his bag.

'I'm sorry, but I have to Frankie.' Jack sighed heavy and gave his wife a kiss. 'But I promise I'll go back as soon as possible.'

'Try to be for dinner. And be careful, Calvin said that roads are slippery today.'

'Don't worry about me. Everything will be fine, I'm a good driver.' Jack said with a gently smile and unzipped his bag.

'I know you're, but it doesn't mean that everybody are.' She said sharply. 'You know how this young lads are driving in nowadays.'

'Frankie, really it's not...' He stopped talking when something cracked and then hit the wall. His eyes widened when through the wall came two male, giggling voices. 'Darren has a visitor?' He asked surprised, looking at his wife.

'Maybe Spike stayed for night. He drank a little too much last night.' Frankie replied, didn't look at him.

'It looks like he's feeling good now.' He looked at the wall when the giggling repeat.

'I'm sure he is.' She said reluctantly and settled down on the couch. 'Maybe I make sandwiches for you?'

'There's no need. I'll buy something in town.' He said with a gently smile and rolled up his sleeves. 'I call them for breakfast.'

'No!' Frankie shouted and grabbed his elbow, didn't let him to go. 'Leave them alone. If they are hungry, they'll come here. They surely has some things about what they don't want to talk.' Jack glanced at her suspiciously, but didn't ask about nothing more.

'Okay I don't go, but tell Darren that he has a shift this afternoon.'

'I'll tell, and you go. I don't want you to be late for the meeting.' She said softly and kissed him. 'And remember to come back for dinner.'

'I'll try my best. See you tonight.' He smiled warmly before he headed toward front door with his bag.

Spike smiled slightly and began murmuring when he felt on his right ear soft kisses and warm body cling to his, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hid hand in his lover's hair, when he moved with kisses toward his neck.

'You slept well?' Darren asked him quietly with a lazy smile on the face.

'I've never before slept so well.' Spike replied and entwined his fingers with Darren's. 'You're heat as an oven.' Darren chuckled at this.

'That's because we had an amazing night.' He grinned.

'Well, I had better nights than this, but it wasn't that bad...' Spike teased him and moment later shouted and kicked the wall when Darren bite him hardly on the neck.

'You still thinking it wasn't that bad?' The older man asked him with a cheeky smile.

'Okay, maybe I should expressed my thoughts clearer and be more nice.' Both exchanged looks and giggled. 'You don't have to bite my neck. You could just told me that my answer didn't satisfied you.'

'I just thought that it may work better than words.' Darren said with a grin and looked down on the floor. 'I don't know how you, but I'm hungry.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Spike immediately murmured and dig up more under the quilt. 'It's cold there.'

'I didn't think about going naked to the kitchen and make breakfast for us while my all nosily family is sitting in the living room and searching for a new sensation.' Darren rolled his eyes and took off the quilt from Spike's body. The younger man growled and gave him unhappy look.

'I guess then we'll get what they want.'

'Don't be so wise. Stand up, Spike!' He ordered as he buttoned up his jeans.

'We may stay here and you'll show me how _nice _it can be in the morning.' He whispered and smiled seductively.

'Any chance for it, Spike. We need to eat something and gather strength.' Darren said firmly and pulled his boyfriend to the sitting position. 'Stand up and wear your clothes, then you won't be more complain how cold is here.'

'You don't know how to play.' Spike said sadly and left the warm bed, finally giving up.

'I like you too, Spike.' He sent him a kiss and with a grin and threw in Spike his lover t-shirt. 'Now get dress.'

Craig screwed his face when he walked to the kitchen and caught Darren and Spike kissing. He grunted to caught their attention, but they were so busy with themselves to noticed it. Craig gnashed his teeth irate.

'You have to doing this here?' He snapped to them, finally catching their attentions.

'And you have to stand here?' Darren fired back flustered and pulled back from Spike. 'You noticed we are busy, you could go back later.'

'And you two could lock in your bedroom, you know?' Craig barked, his eyes stopped at silent Spike. 'So Darren gave you few kisses and you immediately forgave him his betrayal?' He asked ironically and poured orange juice to the glass. 'You know, I thought you won't forgive him so quick.'

'It's not your fucking business, Craig.' Darren said through the teeth as he noticed how Spike's body tensed and his eyes go down toward the blade. 'Take your glass and go away.'

'It's my kitchen too.' Craig said with a smirk. 'So Spike, how he convinced you to change your mind? He took you to the bed like he's always doing with his birds?' Darren frozen, didn't believe Craig said that. Spike was the most beautiful thing in his whole life and this little bastard wanted to destroy it. Just like that.

'Look, I'll go for my things I'm not hungry anymore.' Spike said quietly and quickly passed by two men. Darren tightened his fists, his eyes became cold and foreign.

'It looks like he's going back to his home. You won't lead him to the door?' He asked him with innocent look. 'Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you're treating people like a toys. You don't love him, so why are you trying so persistently to keep him with you?'

'I don't want to see you again. Never!' He said coldly and stormed out, toward his bedroom. When he came, Spike was standing in the middle of room, ready to go. Darren immediately blocked his way.

'You're important for me.' He said softly, wanted Spike to believe him. 'I've never before feel something like that to anybody else. You're not comparing to my previous girlfriends, even a little.' Spike observed him calmly with unreadable face expression. 'Do you believe me?'

'I love you.' Spike said quietly, his eyes met with Darren's. 'I _really_ love you.'

'I know.' Darren smiled nervously.

'And that's it?'

'I don't understand.' Darren said confused with pleading looking at him.

'I had a hope you would say the same to me, since you said I'm so important for you.' Older man noticed hurt and disappointed in his hazel eyes.

'Because you're!' Darren quickly assured him. 'Don't listen Craig, he's only jealous about us.'

'And he has about?' Spike asked him sharply. 'It's hard to call us a couple.'

'But we're a couple!' Darren said firmly.

'You even can't say to me you love me.' He sighed heavy and looked deeply into his eyes. 'Why this two words scare you so much?'

'I'm not...' Darren mumbled quietly and ran hand through his hair. 'You're important for me.'

'If you say so.' He shrugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'When you finally will be ready for a honest conversation let me know. See you tomorrow, I guess.' He said with hollow voice and walked out from the bedroom.

'Yea, see you later.' Darren said quietly and settled down on his bed. 'Fucking Craig.'


	18. The storm is coming up

**Finally I have new chapter for you ;) Hope, you'll like it. **

'Where have you been for all day, Craig?' Frankie asked him when he only came through the front door with Chelsea wandering around his legs.

'I was at McQueen's house.' He replied and stole from the plate a toast. 'Dinner is ready?' _You have to think about food for all day? _

'No. We're waiting for Jack.' Frankie said and looked closely at her son. 'You're not meeting with this blonde girl, aren't you? Michaela is her name, isn't it?' She said sharply. 'She's not a girl for you.' _Why not? What's wrong with my sister? _

'No, I'm not meeting with her.' Craig rolled his eyes. 'I'm just trying to help Ms. McQueen. She's very nice for me and Chelsea.' He settled down on the chair and for moment observed his mum walking around the room as she was searching for a clean cloak for the table. 'Did you hear about Ms. McQueen's son?' He finally asked, nervously patted his fingers on the table.

'He's in coma, right?' She said unsurely and looked briefly at her son. 'Jack was saying something about accident which this boy had.' _Well, it wasn't an accident. _

'He's not a boy, mum. He's only one year younger than me.' Craig sighed, wondering when his mum is going to stop thinking about him as a boy. 'He's in coma for very long time and his family can't do nothing to help him.'

'Is so bad with him?' She asked quietly with worrying tone, immediately stopped searching for cloak.

'Yes, mum...Maybe he'll has a chance to recover if Ms. McQueen has a money for his further very expensive treatment...I feel sorry for him. I can't imagine how it may to be, lie on the bed for months, doesn't has any contact with the world...Especially when someone like him has such amazing family who is still waiting for him and believing he'll be fine.'

'It's really bother you.' Frankie said with a sad smile and straightened up. 'Maybe we can help them somehow?'

'In what, mum? They don't need another comfort words. It won't take him back to them.' He sighed irate and massaged his temples. He was feeling so useless and weak. He wanted to help him, but he didn't has any clue from what start. It was so frustrating!

'But we can do a lottery in Christmas.' Frankie suggested. 'I'm sure we'll find many people who wants to help them. We just need to start it.' She shrugged with a slight smile. _You really want to help me?_

'You can do this for him?' Craig asked with disbelieving. 'Ms McQueen will be grateful for this, they really need this money.' He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around surprised Frankie. 'You're star mum!'

'Calm down, Craig!' She said amused as she released herself from his tight embrace. 'It's normal thing that mothers supporting each other. I'm sure if something happen to you or your siblings, she'll help us too. I didn't talk with her too much, but she seems to be a very nice woman.'

'Cause she is.' Craig smiled warmly and patted Chelsea on the back. 'I can't wait to tell them about it!'

'Don't tell them about it, now. There'll be a time for it.' Frankie said softly and glanced at her wristwatch. 'Jack should be in home from an hour. I wonder what took him so much time?'

'Maybe something with car?' Craig suggested. 'Or the meeting extended. Don't worry mum, he'll come back soon. As always.'

'I know, Craig. Just thinking what's happened. Jack always coming back on time.' She said and removed clean cloak from the clipboard. 'Can you call Steph, love? I need her help in the kitchen.'

'Course mum.' He opened widely the door from the flat and yelled loudly, making Frankie roll her eyes.

'I thought you may go down for her.'

'I thought she may hear me.' He said a little irate, but reluctantly went down didn't want to give his mum another problems. Chelsea waved his long tail as Frankie briefly stroked him behind the ears, and jumped on the couch from where he had an excellent view for all neighbourhood. He laid his big paws on the windowsill and looked through the window, waiting patiently for Jack's car which should appear soon in front of the pub. Minutes passed away, Craig and Steph already has come back to the flat shouting at each other, before they disappeared in the kitchen as Frankie asked them for a help, but still there wasn't any sign about Jack. _What could happened? _

He was going to jump back as he sniffed out delicious smells from the table as unhappy Darren forced by Frankie has to bring the meals from the kitchen, when something caught his eye. He tilted more forward, his nose met with cold glass giving him unpleasant chills over the body, and saw what he prayed to not see anymore. In the darkness, on the empty street was sitting this small impertinent black kitty, amber eyes focused at John Paul. _I hope you come here only to say me how the hell I can get my body back. _He growled silently, but cat didn't respond to him this time. Just watching him, slightly moving for the sides his tail. _What do you want? _And then kitty meowed so loudly and creepy like that night when John Paul met him for the first time, changing his life completely..._Dear God, please no..._With widen eyes was looking at the cat meowing louder and louder on the street, so painfully and sadly that he scared John Paul as never before. _Sometimes life has to end, John Paul. _He wanted to scream, to stop this cat from what he was doing. _You can't do this to Jack. Please, stop it! _He barked suddenly, catching everybody's attention. Something dropped down and smashed behind his back for the pieces. He felt as his heart stopped in his chest.

'What's wrong, mum?' Steph asked her worried, her hand laid on her shoulder.

'Nothing. Just have a strange feeling. Nothing to worry about.' She replied with a plastic smile and with shaking hands, under Craig's suspicious stare, she collected the remains of the vase from the floor.

'Maybe we phone to Jack?' Craig suggested softly. 'You'll be more calm.' He looked slightly at Chelsea walking nervously around theirs legs. His cold nose jostled him on the hand, leaving wet traces on it, his quiet squeaks bringing anxiety. _Something is wrong Craig. Something really bad happened._

'Yes, it's a good idea. I don't understand why I didn't think about it earlier.' She shook her head and sent Steph warm smile as Craig dialed the number. John Paul felt at himself Darren's stare as the man shuffling nervously on his feet, biting his nails when he was looking from Chelsea to the window. He could felt his fear and anxiety.

'He doesn't answer.' Craig said and rubbed the back of his neck. 'So he has to be on his way.' But for nobody it sounded convincing.

'I hope so, otherwise we'll eat cold dinner.' She tried to smile, but only small grimace appeared on her worried face.

'Don't worry, mum. Maybe when Craig try to phone to Jack again, we take care about the cake? It should be good for few minutes.' She said with soft smile, delicately pulling her mum toward kitchen. 'Boys will take care about yourself, won't you?

'Course we do. I'll call Newt in the meantime.' Darren offered, John Paul noticed that his voice was slightly shaking.

'Yea, and I phone to Jack again.' Craig added with fake smile which quickly disappeared as women disappeared in the kitchen. 'You think everything's fine with Jack?' He asked his stepbrother silently, didn't want to be hear by mum or Steph who surely will fell into panic attack.

'I don't know.' Darren replied nervous and removed his mobile phone from the pocket.

'Go for Newt, when you finish.' Craig said gently, stroking the back his squeaking dog as his eyes caught; _I need you now_, on the screen, sure that his stepbrother just writing a message to Spike.

'Phone to dad.' He said and reluctantly moved to Newt's room where the boy should sitting on his bed like always and listening music on the headphones. John Paul shivered as he again heard cat's meowing. It scared him to the death.

* * *

'Be careful, Jack. The roads are slippery today.' The man shouted behind him with wide smile.

'You're talking like my wife, Benny.' He chuckled slightly as he get in to his car. 'I'll be careful as always. Send Anne kiss from me.'

'And what's more?' Benny shouted amused. 'Don't forget she's my wife, Jack.'

'That's why I didn't do it personally.' He winked to him.

'Bastard!' He shook his head amused, placing hands on the hips.

'See you soon!' Jack waved and department from the house, already knowing he'll be late for dinner and Frankie won't be pleasant about this. But he had a hope she won't be mad at him so much as he tell her who he has met in town. She always likes Ben and Anne, and she'll be pleasant when she finds out that he invited them for a dinner on this Saturday. Yes, she'll be pleasant about it.

He was in the half way to home with, as he first thought, empty road in front of him, when something black running through the street. He squeezed slightly his eyes, not sure if his eyes didn't fool him. It was possible, after all day spending on the meeting, he was tired as well, wanting only to be in home as quickly it was possible. He turned on the left, when suddenly the front lights from his car lightened up black animal on the road. Jack felt as his heart pounding at his chest as the animal didn't move on, and instinctively he turned on the side, trying to pass by its without collision. If he only take into account how slippery roads were tonight and will more careful, maybe then he won't lose control of his car and with a loud bang land on the nearest tree, brutally ending his trip to home. If he only looked on the right, he would see that he's alone and any animal was sitting on the road anymore. If he only could…

* * *

For the second time Spike was reading the same magazine and listening another fight between Rhys and Hannah about some small important thing outside his room, as his phone suddenly shook next to his hand, on the screen viewing; _you have one message. _He bit down his low lip, already knowing who could write to him at this time. He focused his eyes at the magazine again, didn't want to know what another lies Darren has written to him, when another message came. He fought with himself to not read them, but when it was about Darren, he was so weak to ignore him. He reluctantly picked up his phone and opened the first message. Just for satisfy his curious, nothing more. _I need you now. _Spike snorted with disbelieve. He really was so stupid to think that he'll run to him as a pet when he only asks him about it? He was still behaving like a fucking teenager and Spike already had enough this. He deserving for someone better, for someone who will be sure his feelings and won't lying to him for all the time.

With curious opened the second message, ironical smile playing on his lips. What this time his _lovely_ Darren would wrote to him? Another pleadings or maybe begging for forgiveness? Maybe five years earlier he would come for something like that, but now he had enough these little games, he was too old for this. Too old for playing in hide and seek.

His smile frozen as the first words caught his eyes. _Something's happened to dad. Come here, please. Need you so much. _And in this moment Darren didn't has to ask again. Without thinking Spike quickly grabbed his jacket and in hurry left the room, ready to face his lover and give him a comfort which he needs. Even if he was hurt, it didn't has any matter now. He needed to be with him now.

'Oy, where are you going again?' Rhy's sharp voice rang out behind his back as he fought with a lock from the front door.

'It's not your business. I'm not your brother.' Spike replied drily and breathed with relief as the door finally opened.

'Watch your mouth, Spike!' Rhys shouted behind him angrily. 'You're not living in fucking hotel!'

But Spike didn't listen him, just ran ahead wanted to be with Darren as quickly it was possible. He needed him and he couldn't just left him like that. He knew how Jack was important for him, how much he loves him and doing everything to hear how proud Jack is of his son. He prayed that nothing bad happened to him, and Darren just overreacting…He hoped so.

'Spike?' He stopped on the track as behind the back heard familiar voice. He turned around only to see a pair of dark eyes shining on the darkness and slight smile on the lips. 'It's good to see you.' He didn't know why, but felt chills over his body like something bad was just coming up…His eyes locked with another one's and he felt overwhelming fear…Even the winter seemed to be more ominous than always.

* * *

John Paul turned his head on the left as the door from the flat closed with a slam behind someone who walked out in hurry. He looked questioningly at Craig standing on the middle of room with mobile phone on the hand and puzzled look on the face as he watched the door. _Who and where go out? _Frankie popped head into living room, her eyes focused at the son.

'Is it Jack?' She asked with hope, eyes going around the room.

'No mum. Only Darren just ran somewhere.' He replied and looked toward Chelsea. 'Probably to his lovely boyfriend.'

'What do you say, love?'

'Just wonder where he go.' Craig replied with fake smile and looked briefly at the youngest member of the family who threw himself next to Chelsea and with absent stare, looked through the window. John Paul joined him with beating loudly heart, but surprised he didn't notice kitty on the street. _He has to go…But where? Damn you! _

'He doesn't say any word?' Frankie asked worried.

'No, mum. He just go out after the phone call.' He sighed heavily, couldn't stop himself from not rolling his eyes. He still couldn't understand Darren's little _crush_. It was ridiculous. 'Maybe he goes to meet with Spike. No one else will call to him.'

'Don't be rude to him, Craig. He looks very nervous today.'

'And who isn't.' Craig mumbled quietly and looked at his feet.

'I see Calvin's car. It looks like he's going to us.' Newt suddenly said as he noticed familiar silhouette getting out from the car. Before John Paul had a chance to turned around, Frankie ran out from the flat along with Craig who shouted behind her to stop.

'It doesn't look good.' Newt whispered and opened the window widely to have better view at everything what's going on the street. _No, it doesn't. _John Paul squeaked sadly and waggled reluctantly his tail as he noticed Darren standing next to the car. _Was he doing there? Does he know something more than we?_


	19. Death doesn't choose

**I know I didn't write for ages new chapter for Second Chance, so here's the new one. I know it's very short update today, but the second one should be a longer :) Anyway I hope you'd like it. **

Frankie's cry. It was the only thing which caught John Paul's ears before he ran out from the house as the last. _No…_His heart was beating in his chest as a crazy when in front of him were standing the all family with Calvin shuffling on his feet aside. It seemed that everything moves in slow motion, it took him ages to approached the group and find out what happened with Jack. When Craig stepped back, his heart stopped beating for a moment. _Thank you, God…_

Among them, hidden in Frankie's arms was standing the only one Jack Osborne. Long, full of relief breath left his lips as his eyes roaming around almost untouched Jack's body; after his slightly bleeding hands, scratches and bruises on his face.

'What's happened?' It was Steph who first broke the silence.

'I saw animal on the street and tried to passed by it without collision.' Jack replied with a soft smile.

'Seeing you, everything didn't go so well as you wanted.' Craig stated, crossing arms against the chest.

'Well, I had some small problems, but as you see I'm alright.' He assured them.

'You're alright.' Frankie said firmly, gently touching scratches on his face. 'How you found him?' Her question went toward Calvin, watching them in silence.

'Jack called me and said what's happened.'

'Why you didn't inform me? You don't have any idea how I was worrying about him!'

'That's why I didn't call you. Firstly I wanted to know in what state Jack was.' Calvin explained calmly. 'But since Jack decided he's alright and want me to go back him to home, there was no need to phone to you.'

'What do you mean?' Frankie asked frozen. 'You didn't take him to the hospital?'

'Since you don't see any bandages it's not that hard to guess.' Craig mumbled and stepped back before she had a chance to spank him on the head.

'I couldn't take him without his permission. Besides Jack and the car didn't look bad, so…'

'You didn't call an ambulance?' Frankie yelled shocked, with horror looking at her husband. 'He may has a brain concussion! What kind of policeman you're?'

'Calm down, Frankie. I didn't want to go to hospital, cause I'm feeling fine.' Jack tried to calmed her down, but there was no way to reach it in this situation.

'You should take him there without asking! You're irresponsible!' Craig rolled his eyes as Frankie started her argument, almost forgetting why Calvin arrived there.

'Mum, maybe instead of yelling at Calvin you'll take Jack to hospital, eh?' Craig chimed out, pointing at his stepfather. 'You'll finish your argue later, okay?' He suggested from safe position, in case if his mum would regarded him as another enemy.

'I'll drive.' Darren offered as he suddenly appeared behind his two brothers, in hand waving the key from his car.

'I'm going with you too.' Steph said quickly and before Frankie could protested she ran toward the car, getting in before someone stopped her.

'There's no need to go there with all family.' Jack sighed tiredly, running hands over his face. 'I'm fine, Frankie. Just need an aid kit, that's all.' But she didn't give up, leading him toward the vehicle, for the all way arguing with Calvin.

Everything turned out to be fine. The black cat only scared him and surely was laughing out on some bloody tree now, thinking how big idiot is John Paul letting made a fool of himself so easy, but…There was still this strange feeling, something wasn't alright. The coldness still running down his spine...Something definitely wasn't still alright. He squeaked and nervously walked around Craig's legs.

'Did you see Spike?' Craig frowned his eyebrows surprised, focusing hi all attention at his stepbrother.

'What you mean by "did you see him"?'

'I wonder if he was here. I phoned to him to come.' Darren explained, nervously shuffling on his feet.

'I thought you went for him.' Craig said puzzled. 'You haven't seen with him?' He lifted eyebrow questioningly.

'No, I didn't go for him. I was…Never mind.' He shrugged, his hand ran through his hair. 'He should be here for moment.'

'Take Jack to hospital, I'll wait for this jerk here and if you want I'll let him stay in your room till your return.' He offered reluctantly, rolling his eyes. 'Okay?'

'Thanks.' Small smile appeared on his tired face before he turned on the heel and joined the family in the car, effectively cutting off the discussion between Calvin and Frankie for good.

'So we stay alone Chelsea and we need to wait…Chelsea?' He said quietly, looking around, until now noticed that Chelsea wasn't with him anymore. 'Chelsea!' He yelled desperately, hand ran through his hair. Suddenly his eyes caught small, fairy figure disappearing behind the corner and he quickly followed it, sure it was his Chelsea. 'Chelsea! Chelsea, come back to home! Where are you going?'

* * *

Blood. Her metallic, sweet taste hit John Paul's nostrils, causing nausea at him. He slowed, afraid of the view which was going to appear in fronf of his eyes when he only passes by the building. Sadly squeaks left his lips as in the lights of the street lamps he noticed him, laying motionless on the empty street. In the dark puddle of dense and almost black blood, was lying with arms spreading out on the sides of his head, Spike. A trickle of bright blood flowed from his half-opened mouth, down his chin, marking his white shirt with a red trails, just above two deep wounds in his chest. His body didn't even flinch when John Paul slowly approached him with quiet squeak and gently touched with nose his cold, long fingers stained with blood. _Why him? He didn't do nothing wrong. _He laid down next to his head and licked his cheek, wanting him to react, to say something, to stand up. But seconds passing away and nothing like that happened. He howled mournfully, feeling tears gathering in his eyes, which couldn't fall down.

He raised up his head after suddenly move above his head. He waved his tail as Spike's fingers budged slightly and moment later moved behind his ears, gently brushed the hair. _Spike…_His one eye opened slightly, face broke into small smile as he noticed Chelsea.

'Hi, buddy.' He whispered, still stroking his long fur. 'Nice to see you in the hour of my death.' He chuckled slightly, more blood flowed out from his mouth. _It's not your time yet, mate. You'll be okay. _

Suddenly his ears caught up someone's steps. He turned around only to see Craig standing not far away from them, with shock observing Spike drowning in his own blood. He quickly fall down on his knees next to the dog and laid his hand on Spike's neck, checking the pulse.

'God had an odd sense of humor.' Spike sighed as his misty eyes fixed on the younger man, who with shaking hands removing his mobile phone. 'I'm going to die tonight and from all the people I like, God has to chosen you, letting me to watch your bloody face again. Where's the justice?' He asked amused, shivering as Craig took his hand in his.

'It's not my fault you don't have a luck.' Craig replied softly with a small smile, although everything was shakin in him. 'You even can't leave the home without further injuries.' His hand gently caressing his skin. 'Ambulance should be here for moment.'

'I don't have so much time, I'm afraid.' He whispered, locking his eyes with Craig. John Paul noticed tears in younger man's eyes and how his hands were shaking now. He was overwhelmed with fear. 'I'm cold.'

'Everything's gonna to be okay, Spike. I promise.' Craig said although he didn't believe in his words. He started vigorously massaging his hands, before he moved toward his neck and noticed a fresh blood flowed from the back of his head. _Jesus, _small howl came from his mouth as realization about Spike's condition hit him. Until now he understood how bad it was looking. He pushed Chelsea forward, making him to lay down on Spike's body, giving him a little heat. _It's not gonna to be okay, Craig. _

'I'm scared.' Few tears left Spike's eyes as Craig gently stroked his cheek.

'Don't be. I'm with you…Just stay with me, Spike. Don't sleep.' He begged him as older man's eyes started closing, his body became colder. 'Don't sleep, stay with me. Darren is waiting for you, he's going to come back soon.' Spike's eyes gleamed for one, beautifull moment at the thought of his lover, but they quickly faded, as he started to lose in the fight with his own body.

'Promise me, you'll take care about Darren.' Craig shook his head.

'He has you…'

'I'm dying.' He whispered, smile dancing on his now blue lips. 'Tell him, I'll always be with him. Even if there won't be my body anymore, my soul will be with him.' Tears falling down from Craig's eyes, quiet sob left his lips. 'There is still a big chance I'll meet with him one day on the other side, if there is a truth in what catholics keep saying…And I'll see your bloody face again.' The younger man smiled slightly.

'Course, you'll see. When you open your eyes again, you'll see all of us, sitting next to your hospital bed.' Spike only smiled at this. 'Really. You can't just die like that, Darren is waiting for you…Spike?'

Everything happened so quickly. In one moment he has seen him laughing with Darren in the pub, when in the other saw his body lying in the puddle of blood, hearing Craig's begs to stand up and speak up to him again. But Spike didn't do it, only let himself slipped into darkness with a blissful smile on his face, as Craig pressing his hands on his chest, trying to back him to the life. The sirens ringing at the cold night, announcing the arrival of an ambulance, which came a little too late.

The life slowly leaving Spike's body and John Paul couldn't do nothing, but only watching. _Death doesn't choose, _his mum always saying, like it was a good explanation. But it wasn't. Not for John Paul. _If death doesn't choose why is he always taking only good people, mum? _It was the only question for which his mum didn't know the right answer.


	20. Dealing with myself

**I know it took me a lot of time to finish this chapter, but finally I did it :) So there's another new for you, and this time is longer than previous. Hope you'd like it :)**

The silence in the house was unbearable. Everybody moving around the flat like a ghosts, didn't dare to speak up loud like they were afraid to broke the mysterious spell threw on them; the only thing seemed to giving them a reason to move on. Craig and Steph spending the most of days outside home with their friends, couldn't stand the silence anymore, still couldn't believe in what happened just a few days ago. Craig could still feel Spike's cold body under his fingerprints, hearing his hollow, foreign voice in ears every time he was passing by dark alleys, where in one of them, it looked like Spike met his death. His eyes…He saw them every night as he closed his eyes. But they weren't haunted him with emptiness and approaching him death. No, they were laughing at him, shining with the familiar sparks which he getting every time he arrived in the pub and his eyes found Darren behind the counter…And Craig wasn't sure which ones scared him the most.

He only could guessing what Darren was feeling right now and what kind of nightmares were haunting him every time he closed eyes. He still could see his pale face and wide opened with fear and unbelievable eyes as he has told him what's happened. He could hear the last loud cry of agony and pain ranging from his throat, before he became silent and didn't speak to anybody to date.

Darren's life consist of two parts; Work in the pub when it wasn't too many clients, and sitting locked in his room for the rest of the day, didn't speak to anybody. Everybody were worrying about him, especially Frankie, who for the last days was sitting in the flat and with anxiety observing the door of Darren's room, afraid of what he may does to himself if he stays in home alone.

He didn't eat and sleep, only laying on his bed and watching in total silence ceiling or were curling into embryo and crying silently to the pillow, hugging to his chest Spike's old jumper he has left one day in his room. He seemed to dying every day with Spike and nobody could do something with it. They knew, they couldn't sooth his pain and keep telling him everything's going to be alright, cause nobody was believing anymore in these either, and he'd sniff the lie in a minute.

Darren was losing his love and until he comes to term with the thought of his lose, he'll never be okay again.

'They still don't have him.' Steph said quietly while she was sitting around the table outside the pub with Craig and Newt, who suddenly starting leaving his room and instead of listening music on his mp 3, he start spending more time with family. He kept saying he's boring and being with his siblings in the same room killing his boredom, but Craig knew he was just worrying about Darren not less than they, and trying everything to bring back the old, cheeky and irate Darren whose grins and stupid remarks were missed like never before. Craig would give anything, only to listen his sarcastic reply for good morning.

'Your mysterious _they_ still don't have who?' Newt asked, paying more attention to his black nails than to her.

'The police.' She explained and removed a lemon slice from her cocktail. 'They still didn't find a guy who stabbed Spike…No one saw anything.'

'They'll find him, soon or later. They have to.' Craig said without emotions, his finger playing with a straw from the cocktail made by Steph specially for him. He never liked her specializes which he kept calling 'drinks only for girls', but in today's circumstances he didn't has a heart to refuse her.

'I wouldn't be so optimistic about that, Craig. You know how our local policemen usually work.' He gave him knowingly look above his orange and red cocktail, before he sniffed the content of his glass. 'Steph, what you put in?'

'Only fresh fruits.' She shrugged. 'They're good for skin and hair.' She added and rolled her eyes when Craig gave her suspicious glance and start checking his glass too.

'Fruits, you say? I'd give my head I see broccoli here.' He screwed his nose with disgusted and put the drink down, suddenly didn't want to check what else Steph put there. 'I believe Calvin is going to find a bastard who did this to Spike.'

'I hope so.' Steph sighed heavily before she cried outraged when New called Chelsea and gave him his cocktail to smell. 'Don't give your drink to the dog! I told you there are only fresh, healthy fruits!' John Paul took a long breath and moved his head away from the glass as he sensed carrots, oranges and beetroots. _Eww! _

'Oh, come on Steph. There is something wrong with your cocktail. Even Chelsea doesn't want drink it.' Newt said and pulled the glass toward his sister. 'Take it before you poison him.'

'Don't be stupid. Everybody buy and drink them, and nobody complained about their taste.' She sulked, taking the glass before he had a chance to pour the drink down on the grass.

'Cause they're already dead.' Craig grinned slightly at another portion of sulking from her mouth as Newt smiled with gloat.

'It's not a time for such jokes when our friend has been stabbed few days ago and fighting for life, Newt.' Newt's smile dropped down and familiar silence returned between them.

'Any of you know, if Darren is going to visit him in hospital?' Craig asked quietly, eyes focused at the table.

'He's not talking with anybody.' Steph sighed heavily. 'Anyway it's hard to call it visitation.'

'Well, he's still alive, isn't he?'

'Not for too long, I'm afraid.' Newt mumbled and stroked Chelsea's head. 'Doctors saying he's not going to wake up. His brain doesn't work anymore, only heart…It's strange isn't it? He has been stabbed, but it's his brain which failed the work.'

'He has smashed head, when I found him.' Craig said quietly, for the first time saying about the night, he found the man on the street. 'He was beaten up or broken the skull when he fall down… I don't know.' He shrugged and took a sip of his cocktail.

'That's horrible what happened to Spike…You think he has been stabbed, because he was gay?' Steph asked, close to tears. 'He hasn't been robbed.'

'So I guess you get your answer.' Craig replied drily and rose up from his seat. 'I'm going to help Jack in the pub. So in the meantime you'd check how's Darren and sit with mom. She looked very tired in the morning.'

'It's not a surprise, seeing how much she worried about Darren.' Steph noticed and stood up too. 'Do what you want, but I'm going to meet with Calvin and ask him about Spike's health condition. Maybe it's not that bad as they keep saying.'

'If you believe in miracle.'

'Yes, I believe.' She said firmly and took her handbag before she headed off, toward main street. 'See you later!'

'Yea, see ya.' Craig mumbled and poured the contest of his glass on the ground. 'She can say what she wants, but I know there is something wrong with it.' He screwed his nose while Newt chuckled slightly and hugged Chelsea's head to his chest.

* * *

'Darren.' Frankie gently called him as she knocked on the door of his bedroom. 'Maybe you are hungry? I can make sandwiches for you.' She offered, patiently waiting. She bit her low lip as like always she didn't get any answer.

Normally she would come back and sit down at the table from where she'll watching the door of his bedroom and wait for a moment when it finally open and Darren escape his _prison_, but today she decided to do something having enough the tension in home, and pulled down the handle.

Like she thought, Darren was lying on his bed with a back toward the door. She looked around dusty, immersed in darkness small room, noticing his clothes lying on the floor and desk, and a plate with untouched breakfast on it along with a glass of fresh orange juice. She sighed heavily and approached the window and uncovered it, making Darren to moan slightly and move on the bed.

'Don't.' She glanced briefly at her stepson as he suddenly broke the silence with a hoarse voice, for the first time from few days speaking up.

'We need to ventilate here, it's stinky and dusty.' She said with a warm smile and opened the window widely.

'Close it.' He protested. 'The smell doesn't bother me. But if it prevent you, you can always go away.' He said and curled into embryo, hugging to the chest one of his pillows.

'It's a lovely, warm day, Darren. Why you don't go out?' She suggested as she start cleaning the room from his dirty clothes. 'Newt and Craig will join you with pleasure.'

'I don't want to go anywhere. Just leave me alone.' He grunted, doing everything to avoid her stare.

'You need to eat, Darren. You lost on weight and looking like a human wrack.' She sighed, didn't know what to do with the man anymore. How to force him to start live again.

'I'm not hungry.'

'At least drink something. You'll die of starvation.' She didn't give up and push the glass with a juice under his nose. 'Drink it.'

'No.' He grunted again, but finally popped himself into sitting position as the glass again met with his nose.

'You need to stop feel sorry for yourself, Darren, and pull yourself together!'

'No!' He shouted and threw a Digital clock from the night cabinet, for emphasize his words. 'Leave me alone.'

'I know what you're feeling, Darren.' She said softly and sat next to his legs.

'No, you don't know…He was the best friend I've ever had, and didn't deserve to end like that.' He said quietly, cooling down a little as he sensed her presence so close to himself.

'I know you two were close, and how hard it has to be to you to accept that he's not going to wake up.' She said almost in whisper, her hand gently caressed his. 'When my husband left me…I thought that my heart is going to burst. I thought I'd never be happy again, that I died the same day he left.'

'It's not the same.'

'I know it's not the same…but I know what you're feeling, Darren. I know how hurt when the person you loved leaving you and suddenly you feel like someone took your heart away. You feel empty and unloved, your all world is turning upside down and you can't do nothing to stop that. You feeling so weak and helpless like never before.' She squeezed his hand as she noticed few tears on his cheeks. 'But you need to gather strength and don't give up Darren. You're so young, so many things is still waiting for you.'

'He was the only friend I had, Frankie…I don't know how I'm going to deal with the future if there won't be him anymore for my side. I don't see life without him…I don't know why, but I miss him so much…'

'You were more than friends, weren't you?' She asked softly, wiping tears from his cheeks. She smiled slightly when he shyly nodded his head. 'You love him, don't you?' Another nod.

'How do you know?' He asked with curios and stared at her.

'It wasn't hard to notice looks you were giving each other and how you were happy when he was around. I'm not that blind as you think.' She smiled softly. You want to talk about it?'

No…I'm not ready for it, yet.' He replied, looking down on his hands. 'I can't.'

'That's okay, Darren. We don't have to…But if you feel an urge to talk about it, let me know. I'm for you, okay? So if you need something, tell me…You'll remember about it?'

'Why are you doing this, Frankie?' He asked her quietly with a sigh, looking straight into her eyes. 'There was never good relations between us.'

'You're my son, it's not enough?' She replied, squeezing his hand again.

'I'm not.'

'You don't have to be my biological son, to treat you like the one. Since you moved to my house, you're my son, and nothing will change it.' He chuckled through the tears, couldn't believe she said it.

'Sometimes I behaved like a last bastard around you…'

'Well, I wasn't better, was I?' She smiled with a sigh. 'We're one family and don't forget about it, Darren. Your siblings worrying about you very much, don't know what to do to force you to leave your room…Maybe you'll join us in the living room from time to time? You don't need to talk, just sit down with us…Maybe it'll sooth your pain a little…Don't forget there are people who worry about you and love you. The past doesn't matter now, so don't let it hold you down.'

'I'll try, but I don't promise anything.' He said in serious tone, and Frankie knew that this time he didn't say it to get rid of off her, but he really mean it.

'Fine. In the meantime I'll fix you something to eat, cause I bet you don't have strength to even stand up from the bed.' She winked to him and took forgotten plate with herself as she stood up and walked toward the door. She was almost outside, when Darren spoke up again, with shaking voice.

'I've never said him how much I love him…He kept saying it every time to me, but I…I've always didn't has courage to say it back to him, because I was terrified of my feeling to him…and thought that we're still young, so I have time to say him that I love him with all my heart…If I only knew we didn't.' She saw how his eyes shone with held back tears, before he finally burst out into hysterical crying. Frankie pulled down the dishes on the commode and quickly sat down to her stepson, pulling him into tight embrace. 'If I could turn back time, I'd say him that I love him without hesitation.'

'I know Darren.' She whispered, gently rocking him in her arms.

'I love him so much that I don't imagine to leave without him. I wanted him to know what I'm feeling to him, but I was a simple coward and didn't do it, and now it's too late.'

'I'm sure Spike knew you loved him. It has been written in your eyes.'

'But it's different when you're hearing it from the other person than see..He was so hurt when I didn't say I love you, back to him. I could see disappointment in his eyes…He didn't want to has a boyfriend like me.'

'Spike wasn't stupid, Darren. He knew it was something new for you and he didn't expect promises from you…Well, he could felt hurt that you didn't say so openly about your feelings as him, but if he felt you're not good enough boyfriend for him, he wouldn't answer for your call, only ignore you.'

'Yea, but what it gave me, eh? He's going to die, only because I didn't think up to go to Calvin and ask him for help. I let him to go out and die on some fucking street.'

'Don't blame yourself, Darren. No one think clear that night.' She said firmly.

'If I go to Ashworth's instead to Mercedes…I would save him.' More tears fall down from his eyes.

'You were with Mercedes McQueen?' She asked quietly, a hint of surprise in her voice.

'Yes…She called me that night and I decided to go to her…I don't know why I did it…Because I wanted to cool down? Or maybe I wanted to check myself, if I'm gay? I don't know…But now it doesn't matter. Everything is finished up before it even start.'

'Think about good moments you shared with him.' She said softly. 'He's in your heart and mind and no one will never take it from you.'

'I know…but I feel so guilty about what happened to him and that I didn't tell him that I've never before loved anybody so much as him…Shame I didn't realize it earlier.'

'You still can tell him how much you love him.'

'He won't hear me. He's brain doesn't work anymore, for world he's dead.'

'It won't hurt him if you say it, but maybe it'll bring a peace to your heart…I think you should go to hospital and say goodbye to him, before it'll be too late and you start regretting you didn't do it. Tell him everything you wanted to say when you were together, but you was too scared to confess. Make a peace with yourself, Darren.'

'I don't know if I have enough strength to go there…It's so hard to see him in this state…I'm afraid to see him now, when these all wires and machines…' His voice broke down.

'He's looking like he is in very deep sleep. But he doesn't change too much, he's still the same Spike you know.' He winced when Frankie's hand gently caressing his head. 'You can talk with Jack, if you don't believe me. He saw him two days ago.'

'I think about it.' He replied quietly and wiped his tears as he moved from her body. 'I just need to be alone.'

'Okay, I leave you alone. But I'm going to be in the next room, okay? If you need something, call me.' She said and squeezed his arm before she headed toward the door.

'Frankie?' He called her once again.

'Yes, Darren?'

'Thank you…Thank you for everything.'

'It's okay. Rest a little.' She smiled warmly, before she finally walked out, leaving the man alone immersed in his thoughts.

* * *

Craig and Chelsea arrived in home as the last, when the dinner was already served and everyone except Darren sitting around the table, talking quietly. He sat down between his siblings and let Chelsea to jump under the table before Frankie could notice him.

Frankie has never letting them to keep Chelsea under the table and feed with leftovers, claiming that it's not a place for a dog and it shouldn't be feed with the same food they eat, cause he started gaining weight. Naturally Craig's first reaction was to protect his dog, so it always ending with Craig shouting how heartless she is and that his dog is in a good shape, cause he's running in the garden for all day. But she was deaf at his protests, already having her own vision about Chelsea. The dog doesn't has permission to sit under the table, and that's it…But sometimes she forgot how creative and stubborn her kids can be.

He bit down his low lip when she came back from the kitchen with a salad and bended over the table, just in time to notice Chelsea's long tail sneaking under the tablecloth. Craig was sure she'd start whining to take him out, but to his surprise she only sighed and took a seat, didn't comment about Chelsea again sitting under the table.

'Are you okay, mum?' He asked her puzzled, worried that something bad happened and that's why she looked so distracted.

'Yes, Craig.' She nodded with a half smile, but it didn't convince him.

'Are you sure? You look a little pale, today.' He tried to approach her from the other side, but it only brought puzzled look from Steph and Jack staring nervously at his wife.

'For me you look fine, Frankie.' Jack stated after a few second intently observation. 'Like always. I don't know why you think she's pale today.' He glanced at him and Craig felt like his cheeks started burn him slightly.

'Because I let Chelsea sit under the table today, it doesn't mean I'm sick or something worry me, love.' She said with a small smile and Craig was sure that he had red ears now. _Sometimes you're behaving like she was a total idiot, Craig. Like you forget it's you. _'But I'll change my mind if this dog growl once again.' She warned and Craig immediately lift a tablecloth to give Chelsea warning look. The dog quickly obeyed and laid down, didn't make more troubles. _As you wish. _

They were in the middle of the dinner when they heard a quiet creak following by Darren's steps as he finally left his bedroom and decided to join to his family. When he stopped for a moment in front of the table, everyone became silent and watching the man with relief and surprised. Small smile was playing on Frankie's lips.

'It's nice to see you decided to join to us, Darren.' Darren's lips curled into small smile as he didn't notice any sarcasm or angry in woman's voice. 'We're in the middle of dinner so if you're hungry you can still eat with us.' She offered and Jack immediately made a place for his son at the table.

'No, I'm not hungry.' He shook his head, his hands disappeared in the pockets of the blue and brown hoodie, which Craig realized was belonging to Spike. He looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling sorry for his stepbrother, couldn't imagine what he had to feel right now. 'I just sit on the armchair. I have enough laying on the bed.' He said quietly with a tone like he was trying to explain himself somehow, like alone; _I just want to sit with you, cause I need a support and to be feel loved_, was inappropriate.

'Okay, but I only take clothes from it.' Steph offered quickly and was going to stand up, when Darren put hands on her shoulders.

'There's no need. I'm not going to sit here too long.' He said as he pressed on her body and she finally give up and sit back. 'Don't disturb yourself. I just want to sit a little.' He added as he settled down on the armchair and covered himself with a blue coverlet as cold air from the open window hit him on the face. He winced slightly and smiled when Charlie sneaked out under the table and sat down on his feet as his big head laid on his laps, giving him a heat he needed know so badly. He brushed him behind the ears and let the dog stay in this position, accepting his presence.

'You're sure you don't want eat, son?' Jack asked him with concern, feeling so light now when Darren finally decided to cross the threshold and sit down with them in the living room.

'Yes, dad. I just wanna sit here.' He repeated, his right hand gently stroking Chelsea's head, making him sleepy. _You're not alone, Darren. Don't forget you have family which will support you regardless of the situation. _

'I heard you're making a really good cocktails, Steph. I'd love to taste them.' Jack broke the silence, choosing the first theme to talk which crossed through his mind.

'Oh, I can make you my specialty for a breakfast!' She squealed happily, making her brothers to roll their eyes.

'Yea, if you want to end in our garden.' Newt grunted above his plate.

'Oy! Everybody love my cocktails!' She exclaimed, offended. 'Only you both complaining.'

'Cause we know what is good.' Craig stated and stick out his tongue toward her as she slapped him on the head.

'Anyway I'll try it tomorrow and check if it's good or not.' Jack said with a smile, trying to calm the situation between siblings. 'If she's so good cook like your mum, I wouldn't complain.' Craig almost burst into laugh as he noticed how Frankie's smile dropped down.

'Oy, thanks mum!'

'It'll be safer and cheaper if you buy one in the shop.' She stated, making her daughter growl with frustration. Craig couldn't stop himself from laughing.

'Trust me Jack, she's far away behind mum.' He chuckled and got from her another slap. 'You don't want to try it on yourself.'

'Okay, I think your sister has already enough.' Jack held up his hands. 'Someone wants a roast? Darren?' He asked his son sitting unmoved on the armchair, with eyes fixed on the wall.

'I want to visit Spike tomorrow.' He replied with hollow voice.

'Are you sure…' Jack started, but Darren chimed in.

'Yes, dad. I need to see him.' He said firmly.

'I can go with you, if you want.' Craig offered and Darren nodded his head in agreement.

'Yea, it'll be very kind of you…I want to go there after breakfast.'

'Fine for me.' Craig said as Darren gently pushed Chelsea's head back and he stood up, still wrapped with a coverlet.

'Good.' Darren nodded and just like he has came, he silently headed toward his room. But this time he wasn't alone. He smiled slightly as he noticed characteristic steps and hot breath on his leg as Chelsea followed him. This time he let him came in and even lay next to him on the bed, didn't complain about dog's fur on the quilt or saliva which sometimes he leaved as he asleep with rolled up muffle. 'You were Spike's favorite.' He smiled slightly, few tears rolled down his cheeks. _I still am, Darren. I still am. _He repeated in mind, as Darren's arms wrapped around him and the man hug to him, like to his favorite teddy bear.


End file.
